Whatever's Out There
by Mable
Summary: An unnamed female Stitchpunk has been living alone for most of her life in her home. Until her life abruptly changes when another of her kind appears on her doorstep and she then realizes that she isn't alone in the world. Now she has to learn to accept this new life and to leave her old one, if she can leave behind what has kept her there for so long.
1. Chapter 1

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter One_

Who am I? Well… That's a long story….

Or not. To be blunt I'm not exactly sure. I don't even have a decent name to call myself. I've been flipping through a couple of ideas, but not going anywhere fast, and the last one I settled on was below par at beast. Enough on that, I guess I should go further into myself to give a better description. My name is missing at the present and I enjoy daydreaming, sewing things that almost look like dresses, and occasionally writing, well, until I ran out of ink. I guess I should probably scratch that one off the list, but I would need ink to do that.

I look pretty plain. My fabric is a sort of cream color; not quite white, but not quite tan. I have hair that's like leather in locks, dark brown, and a front that laces up. Usually I use my red ribbon for this, but I have a few others that I've collected from the inside of my home or taken from something else. My home; here's where we finally arrive at why I have no long backstory to go through. My first memory was of me coming here for shelter, to my home, and since then I haven't left once.

It's a lovely house. Two stories, mostly secure except for a dilapidated back room and a room upstairs with a body in it. It's another bedroom; I don't go in there unless I have to. I have learned from what I've seen around the house; Picture frames of a young couple worn by age taught me of romance, the pictures of an older woman alone taught me of heartbreak, photo albums of children and adults taught me about family. There were books of wonder and excitement that kept my attention and grew my imagination to the point where I needed nothing else.

I spent most of my life daydreaming about what adventures lay outside of the window, though. It was always the biggest and practically only mystery. Looking out though I saw nothing except an empty world and stared blankly with my face pressed again the glass. How long until something came for me? Would something ever come?

Usually I pulled myself out of these thoughts and moved on to another activity, so I never thought long about if I would ever leave my home, leave the gate surrounding the empty yard, and search for something out there. It was certainly an imaginative thought. Just imagining amazing sites and adventures out there was perfect. Though that was all I wanted from it. I wanted to imagine it so I didn't end up going out and finding nothing, I was too afraid to leave and go out there, so instead I spent my days keeping with the status quo. Content with my life.

I should have known that things weren't going to stay like that forever, but I didn't, I stayed oblivious to it. The end came one night during a bad storm when I was curled in my bed. I'm sure it used to be some sort of pet bed when the Humans were alive, but I managed to make it into something better. Either way, there I was curled in my bed, mind filled with dreams that usually involved strange things and weren't remembered by morning, when I did remember them they were usually about humans appearing or me getting ten feet taller, something bizarre, when there was a crashing noises.

At first I thought that the thunder outside was simply obnoxiously loud and promptly huddled at the farthest reach of my bed in an attempt to get sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that I saw what had happened. In the upstairs study, beside the bedroom I don't go in, part of the roof had actually fallen in and spilled rainwater everywhere. That was when I realized I had some trouble. "I'm not going to be able to fix that." I spoke to myself; I did so to stunt any sort of loneliness and continued the habit onwards.

I ran a hand through my hair, "That's going to get everywhere, and that's going to rot through, then I'll get _another _hole." A few seconds passed where I just thought this over. Then I realized the truth; the house wasn't going to stay forever. From what I saw the old woman who lived in the house couldn't do proper maintenance alone as the house wasn't in the best condition. Now it was falling apart. Now I had to actually make a plan for what I was going to do if I had to leave. I'll admit that I was scared… Well, again.

It wasn't until around noon when I finally came with a solution. I was sitting on the steps of the stairway, staring out the small window above the front door, when I spoke once again. "Well… I have to go out eventually. I can't live here forever without seeing what's out there…" I rested my chin on my hands and my elbows on my knees, staring out at whatever was out there, and scowled a bit. It was one thing imagining the world out there; another to actually have to go out there and face whatever was waiting.

I knew about the Machines. I saw the newspaper clippings that the woman cut out of the Scientist, of the Chancellor, of the Machine. I didn't know every detail, but I knew something terrible happened and now all of the humans were completely gone. The only thing out there was a Machine. On the same hand I had not yet seen something wandering around out there, so maybe it was safe, at least at the present it seemed to be so. "Is that rational thinking or- No. If I'm speaking out loud to myself then I lost all credibility." I murmured before standing.

Unfortunately I didn't exactly have a choice. I had to go out there and figure out what was there. Then I could either return home or find somewhere new, end of story, I had to do it. I shoved a bad full of some supplies, mostly an extra ribbon and some thread, and decided to leave. I left through the window in the living room and landed onto a tall flower pot full of dead brambles that were dried out and scratched at my fabric. It took me a few good minutes to untangle myself from there before I actually headed out across the front lawn. Or what was once styled to be a lawn.

It was so strange. I was so excited to be out there, to see it, but I was still so scared. Paranoia rose inside and I scanned the area around me, waiting for something to jump out at me. Nothing did so and I finally managed to make it all the way to the front gate. A pitiful milestone, but one regardless. Then I was out in the street. I could go anywhere in the world. I was free.

Then I headed right back inside my home, curled in my bed, and I laid there depressed for a while. I just couldn't do it. Maybe it was because I thought there was something out there that I couldn't face, maybe because I was afraid that I'd find nothing, and I much preferred to live in my little world of denial longer. It was the worst thing that had happened in my life; I was forced to leave my home to go out into a world of destruction and massacre brought on by hulking mechanical monstrosities because my only home was falling apart.

When I did straighten myself I will give myself credit because I headed straight back out to try again. This time the high from excitement wasn't present and I was shivering the entire time. But I'm rambling on here. So I started to realize that I was having real trouble leaving. I hadn't ever tried before so I didn't realize that I actually had an issue until this exact point in time. The next day I tried again, walking out about a foot and a half before running back inside. That time I didn't cry at least, not that I cried before or anything.

Then the next day I tried, and the next day, and every day I got to the gate and stared down the street before turning back and heading inside. I wish I could say that eventually I made it out farther… That would be a complete lie. This went on for a month.

Then something different happened.

It was a rainy day so I knew that I couldn't go out or I'd get wet and go nowhere quick. The nagging feeling reminding me that water was at the moment pouring into my shelter upstairs reminded that I couldn't waste more time. This was why I was perched on the window edge to do my work, staring outside and waiting for the rain to stop. I was working on some sort of hood to help with the rain, but was having trouble getting it to function. It was more of a poncho and the stitches weren't working out correctly.

Then I saw it out of the corner of my optic and stared outside towards the street. As I was on the second floor I could see over the gate and clearly saw the movement through the rainy street. My optics blinked in alarm and I dropped my hood, poncho, stitched cloth and approached the window before pressing against it. "Is that a-?" I choked, "That's a- That's a someone!" A shook that off, "That's _someone!_ There's someone out there!" I couldn't believe it; after years alone there was actually somebody outside.

I had to catch them before they got past the yard and disappeared; I ignored the half stitched cloth and dropped down from the window before running towards the stairs. "Wait! I called out as I climbed down from the window, the open window that I used to get outside and not the other one, and dropped into the yard. "Wait! I'm here! Don't go!" I cried desperately as I looked towards the gate. While my nerves were shot once again, my body clearly shaking, I forced myself forward and sprinted as fast as I could. I was way too out of shape for my own good and was panting and stumbling.

"Wait!" I called again, weaker, and managed to get through the gate and onto the road. The rain poured down and I pushed my hair out of my face to see. Looking down the street I saw the figure and inhaled in a gasp. He wasn't too far, I could force myself farther, I could get him before I started an episode. And, yes, I already knew that I was going to have an episode, because I always had an episode. I rushed forward, slipping on the wet concrete, and managed to catch up with it. It was a little shorter than me with striped fabric and yarn hair.

I was completely flabbergasted that this Stitchpunk was here, wandering out in the middle of nowhere. "Hello!" I called out to him in a desperate greeting and he turned to face me. His optics were widened and he was clutching himself strangely while I merely watched him, "Umm…" This was an awkward situation. "Are you alright?" I asked and he didn't respond, merely stared at me. I then realized how much he was trembling, "You're… Not alright, are you?" It seemed that this managed to set him off as he suddenly started to sway a bit on his feet before beginning to stumble. I choked a bit and reached out, "Oh, hey, wait!"

I managed to catch him, but his weight took us both down to the ground, him sprawling across me sideways. I straightened myself quickly and looked down at him on my lap in confusion. I didn't know exactly what to say and instead gently shook him. That was when I noticed how hot his fabric was. He was burning in my hands and running such a high temperature that it was clear that he wouldn't have been able to walk much farther away. I was shocked he was walking at all. There was something really wrong with this Stitchpunk.

The '6' on its back meant something, but it was still raining and he was now unresponsive, so I managed to pull him over my back and lugged him inside. I may have been weak, but he was light enough that I could make it back inside if I moved slow, though I had to actually put him down and get the front door open to carry him in. I got him upstairs and dropped him onto my bed where I could see he was actually awake, but acting remotely quiet. "Hey there," I spoke out, "are you hurt?" He didn't answer more than a few mutters and I reached forward to touch his head. Once again it was burning hot and it was clearly some sort of fever.

This explained why he was stumbling around unresponsive… Somewhat. I still had no idea who he was, but I knew that he and I were the same kind, we had to be. Even though he was boiling he was shivering so I covered him up before going to get a compress, which meant to wrap a rag around a crochet needle and stick it out the window until run off from the roof landed on it. I guess I should probably mention the needle since I use it frequently when I try to crochet; it's made of metal and has a tiny hook on one end. That's about it.

The wet rag was the place over the doll's forehead and yarn. He was breathing deeply and it was beginning to scare me. He was ill, maybe from being out in the rain, and for a few hours he seemed to only be getting worse. I tended to him constantly in an attempted to get him somewhat stable, but everything went wrong by the afternoon. At this time the doll went into a fit. I was stitching again, though I had moved beside the bed now and was still not getting anything done.

"Seven..." The voice suddenly brought me back to reality and I looked back to the bed to see the male doll was now awake, or more responsive, sort of. "Seven what?" I asked; the fact that he had a six on his back hadn't occurred to me at the moment and I was more focused on the present findings than the ones I learned hours ago. "Seven?" Now he asked, his face contorting in fear, and he sputtered out, "Where- Where am I?" I put my hands up in defense and explained, the words coming out a bit quickly, "It's okay, you're okay. You were walking around outside and sort of collapsed."

I could tell immediately that he wasn't fully there. It was from the fever most likely and he suddenly began to mutter, "Need to get home." He started attempting to climb out of bed. "I don't think you should be getting up." I pointed out as gently as possible even though my body's reflexes were to run over and stop him before he ended up falling off of the bed. Only when he teetered a bit did I go forward and put my hands on his shoulders, "You can't get up yet. Not with how you are. Now let's just lay back down and I'll go get you another rag."

"No." He spoke clearly, "No, I have to go home, I have to get back. I shouldn't have left. I need the others."

"_The Others?"_ I immediately perked; there were others? How many dolls were out there that I didn't know about? I always thought that maybe there were others just outside of my grasp, but I never actually pieced together that there could be ones so close. The doll continued to try and get by, but I held him firm, and it didn't take much for me to overpower him. In fact, all I had to do was barely hold him and he couldn't get up the rest of the way. "Just rest a little longer, please?" I was practically begging and he meekly spoke, "I need to find them. I need them."

"Do…" I started slowly, "Do you think they'd know how to stop this fever?" Then I added in, "Were you injured or did you just get a fever?" He finally laid back down on the bed and curled on his side before speaking again, "They know how to fix us, Two does and Five does, they can fix me." That's when I finally took in the number situation; he was referring to other dolls as numbers while he had a number as well. "You're Six?" I asked and he looked to me in clear confusion, not knowing whether his mind was confused and had told me without remembering.

"I saw the number on your back." I explained as I moved a little closer in interest. He seemed to ease and murmured, "I'm Six." The looked down at the bed pitifully. Something was wrong; he looked distressed emotionally. _"Did something happen?" _I thought to myself, _"He didn't answer if he was attacked out there… Maybe something happened to the others? I don't know, he's not exactly in shape to prod him about it." _I busied myself by retrieving the rag that had fallen onto the bed, climbing over Six to get it, "Why don't I get you some more water? Maybe we can get that fever down."

As I pulled back he stopped me, his mismatched optics wide with helplessness, "Please." He began to beg me, "I need… I need the others… Can you go find them? I need them, please." My body ran cold and I choked a bit. "You… Uh… You want me to go find them…?" I gestured back with my thumb, "Out there? Won't they eventually- Why don't we wait until they get here? They'll come looking for you eventually, won't they?" His mismatched optics closed tiredly and he admitted, "They don't know where I am. I left and they didn't know. Please."

I didn't want to go out there. No, scratch that, I couldn't go out there. Every time I hit the gate I went into panic and was forced to come back fruitless. So I was at an absolute standstill, staring at him, trying to find a way to talk myself out of this corner. "I... Can't, exactly." His brows furrowed, "Why not?" This was embarrassing, "I… Uh… I'm afraid to go outside." He didn't respond and simply stared at me so I explained. "Every time I get out there I just end up coming back inside. I just can't, I can't go any farther than that, I'm sorry."

"But you came to me." He pointed out and I winced. I knew that was going to be brought into the conversation; after all, I had been out further than the gate so that I could reach Six's side, so it disproved my quote. "Well I… I don't know. I guess I was desperate so I…" I couldn't stand the uncomfortable part of the conversation and looked towards the curtained window. The afternoon sun glowed through the window and I started to think to myself about going out there. Would it be safer at night? Maybe I'd be less likely to be seen by any Machine, if there even were Machine's left.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." I turned to Six and reasoned, "I'll… I'll get ready and if they don't appear by evening I'll go out and search for a little, but I really think they'll find you-." He reached out and hugged ahold of me in an affectionate and delirious way. His temperature was so high that I was surprised he was talking straight at all. He was thankful, he must have really missed his family, and I simply hoped that this meant they were nearby. I rubbed over his back, "It's okay. We'll get them back here and we'll get you feeling better."

Though I didn't think I could feel any worse. I didn't want to go out there; I didn't want to leave my home. But I absolutely had no choice in the matter. I didn't know how to help a fever and if he got too ill I knew that there was a chance he could, well, it was best not to even think of that.

Either way, I dismissed myself to prepare to leave, and he decided to rest. By time I came back with the dampened rag he was in a fitful sleep. Dabbed some on his forehead; the poor thing. I didn't know how the others could have left him alone, he seemed so helpless, like a little child. I remember that I had a fleeting thought that I could take care of him. He struck me as a good sibling. Then it struck me that I was pathetically trying to find a reason not to go out there and caved again; I had to at least try before I caved.

I needed something to defend myself, and it was then that my settled upon the sewing kit. The sewing kit belonged to the woman who lived in the house and was usually where I retrieved my needles, thread, and used to retrieve bits of fabric. Unfortunately I used most of the fabric in my first year of life with mere practice. In fact, I had used quite a bit of the comforter in the guest bedroom as well for practice. At least there were countless spools of thread left; most in colors I that didn't match the bluish purple fabric I had to work with.

There was a little spool of red that I was saving for a rainy day, but it wasn't exactly appropriate for the situation at hand. Instead the boxes at the bottom of the kit were most appropriate. "More needles." I murmured as I opened one of the small boxes of cardboard; needles were nice, but not exactly weapon worthy. Though one was large enough that I immediately plucked it out for later use, "Might be able to do something with this. Okay, let's see." I moved to the smallest box that rattled as I drug it in front of me.

Pulling the rubber band that held it closed off I stared inside to see nothing more than a set of safety pins. Brass in color and all relatively large, I lifted one and opened it to reveal the sharp point. "Maybe I could use these. Wouldn't make a good knife or anything, but maybe I could…" My mind suddenly went to the rubber band and I tested its elasticity before looking back at the safety pins. I lifted one and tested it against the band, pulling it back while hooking the band on my hand and ankle, then launched said pin across the box.

Inspiration struck; if I couldn't make a very reliable handheld then I could overcome the issues with a long range weapon. The ammo could be safety pins, the launcher would be the rubber band, and all I needed was some sort of wooden base. I grabbed the needle as well and hooked a spool of black thread under my arm. For the next few hours I went to work on everything I needed, sprawling everything out at my workstation that I had placed on the window seal.

Thankfully, I did have some wood that I could use in the living room set beside the fireplace. It wasn't like I needed to light it for anything; it never seemed to get too cold in the house, so I used my only pair of scissors to carve some of the wood free. Tedious, perhaps, but I managed to get what I needed free. First I worked on a shaft to fire the safety pins with. I managed to find a small piece of metal that I wedged in a small hole in the center of one side of the shaft, able to hold the band, but when pulled back would allow the band to be released, which was also connected more thoroughly on the other side.

It was still makeshift at best, but it would work. Then I worked on the melee weapon that I knew it would be best if I had as well. I overlooked the needle and decided to use it like some sort of sword, carving a wooden handle with my scissors and then bounding them together with some thread. As I whipped it around I was content with my work; maybe not incredibly powerful, but it would work, especially with my other weapon as well. Both together would be incredibly effective.

I also decided to use my new poncho, unfortunately as scraps. Because it wasn't cooperating when I tried to put it on, I decided to use the red fabric for something else. First I cut a long ribbon free and then a square, the ribbon I tied around my waist and hung the safety pins on, so I could carry them around with me. The rest I tied and wrapped it over my head like a makeshift hood, like the ones I saw in the fairy tale books, knowing that it would somewhat cover my head at least.

Now I was ready enough. I had two weapons, some ammo, and it was growing dark outside so I deduced that I would be hidden enough. I also took a bundle of matches as well; they were long ones so I hoped that they would last longer than normal ones. Though I was having trouble juggling it all and ended up having to tie the shooter to my waist so that I could carry everything else. Finally ready, and probably more defenseless than I was before I started, I headed to Six's bedside once again.

Gently I shook him awake and when his mismatched optics wearily opened it was time for an explanation, "I'm going to go look for you friends. It shouldn't take too long, but if it does there's a pack of matches by the candle in case it goes out." He looked over groggily and I reached to feel his temperature, "You feel… Stable enough. Sure you want me to go?" While I looked to him for answers my mind began to repeat, "_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no." _

When he nodded my fate was sealed and I forced a smile. "Don't get out of bed, okay? Just get some sleep. If you hear something downstairs or anything then just hide and don't go looking; I'll come back here when I come home, so if I don't it's probably something else." I didn't want to even think of something from out there getting in, but paranoia stood strong. "So, okay. I'm going." I stood and wandered towards the door, "I guess I'll just circle around. I don't suppose you remember which way- Well you were a little delirious so… So yeah."

I finished as I noticed he was falling asleep once again. "See you." Then I was in the hall and heading towards the stairs. My pulse raced in protest as I hurried down the stairs and to the cracked window that I could slide out of. Now I was outside in the darkness. "Alright." I announced as I lit a match on the wall, "No turning back." I was right. There was no chance to turn back. I had to face what laid past my home.

Whatever was out there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Two_

Somehow my legs moved on their own accord, perhaps because I knew that the sooner I did this the sooner I could come back, but I soon headed onto the street and walked down the direction that Six came from. This was my first time actually setting foot on this road, the first time I would see beyond what the window allowed, and yet I was terrified at the prospect. There were shadows in the darkness of the night, but at least I was somewhat more obscure than I would be in the daytime.

Around the corner I went and the street stretched along before me as I continued into the empty world. Soon the first match went out and I used the charred end to mark the way back to the road. As I lit another one I continued to use the burnt one to make sure I didn't get turned around in the darkness. It seemed to stretch forever with hundreds of empty houses that resembled my own. I almost thought about looking for a replacement, but it changed soon enough. Soon the city changed as I got deeper in.

Most of everything was destroyed in this portion of the city. Buildings only barely stood and their remains littered the streets along with large Machines and the bodies of humans. The humans didn't really worry me more than the fact that their empty eye sockets stared in an unnerving way. Unnerving! Yes! That is exactly how to describe that portion of my trip. You wouldn't believe how quiet it was and the only light was, again, my matches that I continuously changed out.

I reached some sort of old train station by time I realized that I was running out of matches. At this time I realized that I needed to rethink my strategy a bit more. I sat down on the station steps and stared at my surroundings, hoping to find some sort of sign, my currently lit match dying as I held it. "Alright…" I murmured, "There's no sign of anyone out here." My mind wandered and I spoke to myself to bring some sound to the deadened streets. "He was a little delusional from the fever… Maybe there's nobody else out here? No, that can't be."

I'll admit it, the doubt was still there, but I managed to slowly pull from my thoughts when I heard something nearby. I straightened and went as still as I could. It didn't sound very far away and I was very hesitant to go search for the source of the noise. Unfortunately, it was coming towards me. _"Maybe it's another Stitchpunk!" _I thought to myself as I dove off the end of the stairs and stayed hiding beside them. There was the sound of grating metal on marble as something came forth from the depths of the station.

My voice must have lured it out, along with my light which I had put out and left on the steps. The match gave off a slight bit of smoke before dying away. The creature, the large creature, continued to cross the ground and I stared in horror as it came into view. It was a monster! Or, well, a Machine, but it looked nothing like the things sprawled across the ground. It was twice, maybe three times my size and made of metal and bone, with a hunched over body and a pointed head that set low to the ground. It waddled forward on sharp claws that were three or four inches in length.

Long metal parts, like blades, went down its body like three stripes and somewhat kept it from moving as well as it could have. One of its eye sockets was empty while the other held a red eye. The red color wasn't the beautiful type I loved, but the dangerous warning that this thing was a Machine. I was actually seeing a living Machine. Its head hung low and an odd thing on the tip of its bony snout, it looked like a metal piece that was filled with various holes, began to take in air. It lead it all the way over to the match and began to take in the air around where I had been.

This thing looked like a Badger, like from one of the books I read, and it had my scent. It could smell me, the match residue on my hands, and it looked in my direction. "_Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"_ It started coming over, _"Oh no. No, no, no, this can't be happening." _My breath quickened as I rested against the wall of stone. I could hear it coming closer and pulled my launcher out, unpinning a safety pin and stringing it on the rubber band. I then tried to steady my hand as it shook and waited for the Beast to appear before me.

Instead it decided to appear above me, large red optics staring down at me, and I flipped to face it before firing the safety pin at its face. There was a tinging noise as it went into the empty socket. It did nothing and instead managed to annoy it. It made a little swipe at me as I stumbled back and fired once again. It had to climb down to the ground to actually start coming at me aggressively. Another safety pin flew at it and struck the other eye. All that it did was cause a thin crack on the lens. That didn't exactly change anything but annoy it more.

Its claw flung forward and I shoved the weapon upwards the shield me, the claw knocking it out of the way, cutting deeply into it. The wood was practically shredded and at that second I knew… Well… that my fabric wouldn't hold nearly as well as the wood had. I pulled my little sword out and whipped it forward. That was when I realized that my sword, while looking like it would work, was no match for this Beast standing before me. So when it swiped and sent me into the cement base of the station, holding me with its claws, I can't say I was surprised.

It hurt, but thankfully it used its pw more than its claw. I was pinned, but not completely shredded, and I twisting my sword before bringing it down into the claw pinning me. Now it gave a cry and I began to repeat, stab after stab, until it released me and smacked me again. This time I was thrown a couple of feet away. That feeling when I hit the ground, that dazed feeling, I'm surprised I pulled out of that. I had struck the side of my head and optic so while I didn't get damaged I was shaken. My head hurt, but I was alive.

But I wasn't ignorant and I knew that I couldn't fight this Badger Beast. I stumbled to my feet and started to run randomly away from the station. Yet the waddling monster that could barely get down off the stairs suddenly learned how to run and was upon me in seconds. A claw came down at my back, catching onto my hood and ripping me back until the red fabric actually tore away. The sudden release through me to my knees and I only just managed to roll over and point my sword upwards before the claw came down upon me.

It was sheer luck, but somehow the needle managed to go through the claw and into something in the ankle. The Badger Beast recoiled and my sword went with it, right out of my hands. I wasn't that concerned with the sword though when I was running for my life and I scrambled to my feet, stumbling backwards. The Badger Beast released a metallic roar that sounded like metal grinding on metal. Almost as though the metal teeth were scratching each other. Then, just that second, something flew out of nowhere and hit the Badger in the head.

It looked like a needle and was followed with some source of light, and movement, and I was overwhelmed. In fact, I was so overwhelmed that instead of questioning the commotion I took it as a distraction and fled. I just ran as fast as I could. Somehow I remembered the way, maybe because I was so panicked, and I just dashed all the way home. By time I was on the street my legs were protesting and I was stumbling over myself. Only barely did I make it home and climb into my window. Then, dirty and weaponless, I collapsed against the wall and blacked out for a few minutes.

It couldn't have been very long until I awoke as I had barely moved at all in my sleep and I expected to at least slump over. That was when I checked myself over; not a scratch. Though I did ache a bit and my legs felt weaker than ever. Both of my weapons were lost and one of them had been completely worthless, the safety pin shooter. Through the safety pin ammo was still dangling around my waist. I ran my fingers through my hair and rubbed roughly at my head in an anxiety ridden haze. _"I knew it was going to happen! I just __**knew **__it was going to happen!" _

Now my voice worked, "Why did I go out there? Now it's got my scent, probably already knows where I live and everything, and it's- argh!" After the frustrated noise and be bringing my fists down on my thighs roughly I managed to somewhat pacify. Instead of rushing upstairs to see Six I dragged myself into the bathroom upstairs instead. Over the years, years I assume, I had made a makeshift way to catch rainwater into the bathtub through a thin tube that I stuck out the window with a funnel. Well, a funnel-ish system. Nothing impressive on my part.

The rain only lasted for a day or so before it drained out of the tub and into the pipes that no longer are in use. It wasn't as though I needed to wash a lot, but this time I needed to get the dirt off the legs, and the cold water was somewhat soothing. I lit a new match to lead myself around the dark house before creeping back to my bedroom. As I peeked it I realized that Six was awake, staring at the doorway almost fearfully, probably having heard me wander around and feared for a Beast. He was glad to see me and smiled hopefully, "Hello."

He greeted and I forced a smile, "Hey. I'm back." I greeted as I crossed over to his bedside, waving out the match and tossing it over to the waxy base of drippings. "Feeling better?" I asked and he nodded a little before asking, "Did you find them?" I simply stared for a few seconds. Now that I thought about it, those lights could have been others, or could have been another Beast, and I had ran. I had just been so scared and at that point I had become completely unarmed. I had to flee when I had a chance, but I still felt like a complete coward, but this wouldn't be the first time I had felt that way.

"I… I got attacked." I admitted to Six, "Some sort of light distracted the Beast- the Badger- and I ran. I don't know what it was. I'm sorry." He seemed a little disheartened at this and stared downwards at his knees under the blanket. Before I could help myself I blurted out, "I'll go look again." He looked upwards towards me and I protested with, "Just… Give me until tomorrow and I'll go back out." I didn't want to go, I didn't think I could go, but my voice just continued to spill things I didn't really want to say. Though I didn't want to upset Six either; he was my only companion.

"It's okay." He said quietly, "They'll… They'll find us. Don't go." Maybe he suddenly felt lonely or something, but he didn't want me to go, and I was glad not to go. Coming forward I checked his forehead again, his fever was high once again. "Are you hurting?" I asked as I untie the ribbon around my waist, tossing it and the safety pins out of the way. He shook his head tiredly and laid back down on the pillows weakly. It was clear that he wasn't feeling well and I raced through my memories for an idea to comfort him.

We could talk, but I wouldn't know what to talk about, especially since he was tired. Then I perked and put a hand up, "I'll be right back." Grabbing a match I headed downstairs and lit it on the way. Down in the living room was the shelf that contained the books I read frequently; I kept things spread around so that I wouldn't be cramped in a single room. It didn't take long to find the book of tales that was stuck in my head. Aesop's Tales, they were called, and they were short and sweet, but best of all the book was rather small compared to the others and was easier to carry.

Though once I got it to the stairs I dropped it off before entering the kitchen. I had become paranoid and was certain that something was going to break into the house. Because of that, I needed a weapon, and I was sure that a large fork or knife would be adequate. We, the old woman and I, I occasionally refer to her as though she is alive because it's a bit less lonely feeling, mostly had butter knives and nothing really sharp. That was when I found something that I had overlooked perhaps hundreds of times.

It was almost like a wooden hammer with jagged parts on both sides of the head and a long, narrow, and evenly measured handle coming from it. It could be like a staff to me, but because it was wooden it wasn't too heavy, except the head that was pretty uncomfortable to lift. I knew what it was. This was one of those hammers that were used for meats back when humans needed meat to eat and wanted it tenderized just right. A Meat tenderizer would be perfect against anything trying to make their way in!

I managed to it upstairs while bringing the book as well before dropping the tenderizer on the floor, the handle sticking upwards, "Alright," I announced with a smile, "How about I read you a couple of stories?" Six seemed to be interested and I dropped the book onto the bed, laying down in front of it and flipping it open as best as I could. "Here, let's see… I don't read these ones often. They're pretty short so we'll read a couple." I finally stopped on one that's words took over the page.

"Here's one. Once there was a traveler who was about to set out on a journey when he noticed his dog stretching beside the door. He asked his dog, 'Everything is ready to go except for you. Why are you just standing there?' The dog answered- and I know dogs don't talk but bear with me- 'I am ready, as you see, it is for you who I am waiting.' The moral of the story is to not blame other active people on your own loitering." Then I winced; this hit a little close to home with me, somewhat. Sort of taunted me with going outside and running home without any help. Six seemed entertained enough, "Then what happened?"

He asked in interest and I looked back to the page, "They… uh…" How to say that the story was over when it was only two sentences long? I decided not to and instead flipped to the next page, "Umm… the Traveler and the dog continued on their travels until they came upon a Miser who was tearing out his hair and overcome with grief. 'What is the matter with you?' The traveler asked and the Miser replied, 'I spent and sold everything to buy a lump of hold that I buried here. I've come every day to see it, but someone followed me and stole it!' he was very distraught and the dog gave him some advice, 'Take a stone and put it in the hole and pretend the gold is still there. It will do the same because when the gold was there you never used it.' The moral of this… Part of the tale is that if you have something wonderful, don't let it go to waste, just use it for something practical."

This story didn't make any sense anymore, but from the look on Six's face he seemed happy… Of course it could have been the fever. "You, ah… Still want more?" He nodded and I flipped the page, "Let's see. A man- the traveler continued on his way and soon became very prideful and began to boast to anyone who would listen. He believed that because of his travels he knew more than everyone else. One day he was bragging about a great feat he accomplished at a place called Rhodes. He jumped farther than any man could and said that he had become famous in a nearby city because of it. 'Anyone in Rhodes could prove it'. However, his Dog, who knew this was a lie, called him out, 'Now, Master, if this is true then you can pretend this is the city and show us all.' He was called out and, embarrassed, the traveler grew more humble. The moral is to not boast over accomplishments you haven't accomplished."

Looking to Six I saw that he was still listening, still happy, and I felt something swell inside me. I liked this, I liked reading to someone and having them listen, and I liked that I wasn't alone. Maybe nobody else was out there, but I still had Six at least, "Let's see… So the Traveler and his Dog continued until they found a house. Inside they found an overturned pot of honey…" Story time continued for quite some time. Perhaps ten pages later I started to slump and Six also droned off after being lulled by the story.

When I awoke later on I was still stretched out on my front with my face tucked into the book. Not too comfortable, but the book at least smelled nice, with that dusty page smell of well-worn paper. I drug myself upwards and noticed that the candle had died some time ago. There was still light in the room and looking upwards I realized it was slightly coming through the curtained window. It had to be dawn by now, very early dawn, and from the gray color it was probably overcast. I wasn't shocked with all of the rain recently. As I stretched my back out, raising my arms above my head, and then only froze when I heard something.

There was movement downstairs and I gaped, "Its back." I inhaled sharply as my mind raced, "_It followed me this far?! But- But the light!" _But I knew the truth, "Must have still had my scent I suppose." I muttered out before I stood and grabbed the tenderizer's handle. Still tired, I forced my body to lift the weapon and started to the door. The thing got my weapons, it had knocked me around, and I was not about to let it overtake my home too. Of course my confidence shifted once I was creeping towards the stairs.

I peered downwards into the foyer where I could see some of the entranceway and living room from the light shining through the window, the dull light. From the room with the hole I could hear either light rain again or wind, but it didn't really matter. It was the rainy season, it could have very well rained daily as far as I was concerned. Down the stairs I hopped until I arrived at the bottom. Something was around the corner and I decided on a surprise attack. First I knocked on the wall with the handle, then I lifted to rest on my shoulder.

It sort of teetered and tried to escape my grasp repeatedly. The sounds of movement came closer and I flew around the corner with a war cry. I brought the tenderizer down, it smacking into the ground heavily. I wasn't that strong, but the tenderizer was heavy enough to do all the work while I just held on. Again I pulled the weapon off of the ground and went to swing once again. That was when I saw what was before me. There was no Badger Beast waiting and instead were two dolls. Two of my kind, of Six's kind, before me.

The one with the zipper, who must have been leading, was now sitting on its backside as it had jumped back to dodge the tenderizer. The closer one had its hands upwards in defense, it had a patch and was missing an eye. They looked pretty similar and were both male, and both had darker tan fabric and were taller than me. They looked like brothers; I looked like some sort of crazed psychopath. I gaped at them in pure alarm, or at the one eyed one who was closer, and he spoke, "It's… It's alright. We're not here to hurt you."

I could just stare at him as he slowly came closer, probably not to startle me as I had already dropped the tenderizer and wasn't a threat. He paused for a few seconds before randomly saying, "Well… Umm… Hello." Awkward, and I meant myself, and I responded adequately, "Hi." The zippered male stood and offered an explanation as the one eyed one went into his bag, the former beginning to smile and looking elated to see another of our kind, "We didn't expect to see someone else out here." He pointed out and a nervously responded with a strained smile, "Yeah. Me neither."

He then rubbed the back of his neck, "We thought you were someone else when we saw you getting attacked." That was when I noticed the staff in his grasp with the bulb at the end and recognized it, "You were that light that appeared when the Badger appeared." Nine smiled in a friendly manner, "That was us. We were looking for our friend." Then introduced, "I'm Nine and this is my friend Five." At this moment Five, the one eyed one, sudden handed over my little sword that I took in my grasp. It was nice to feel it again and see it somewhat intact.

Although the handle had come loose, but that didn't bother me too much and I expected it after it being tossed about. But I caught something and spoke, "Wait, you're looking for someone?" I asked and the two looked to each other quickly before Five explained, "Our friend Six went missing a few days ago and we've been looking for him." That's when I spoke, excited as I learned who they were, "What a coincidence! A day or so ago someone named Six popped up outside. He's upstairs resting right as we speak." They both perked and I found myself smiling much more comfortably.

"Really? He is?" Five asked in hope and Nine finished with, "Can you take us to him?" I nodded, "Of course. He's upstairs." I hooked the sword under my arm while carrying the meat tenderizer as well. "Sorry about swinging at you back there. That Badger Beast and all… Sort of shook me up." Nine dismissed it, "It's alright. We've had trouble with the Beasts in the past; we know to keep defenses up." I paused at the mention of 'Beasts' and stared at the stairs before me. Just zoning out as I took in that comment that punctually pointed out that there was more than one.

Nine hadn't noticed and continued to the stairs eagerly while Five actually stopped and looked to me. Since he was following behind us I practically halted in front of him. "Are you okay?" He asked and I quickly straightened myself, tangling a hand in my hair, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just… Lost for a second." Then he suddenly asked, "You weren't injured when the Beast attacked, were you?" I looked to him quizzically and he explained, "I'm sort of a Healer. So, ah, I was just making sure."

I gave him a reassuring smile, "It knocked me around a bit, but nothing that a little rest didn't fix…. I should probably warn you that Six is a little less well." His optic widened and I could hear Nine's footsteps halt on the steps behind me. "He was out front in the rain when I found him. Feverish, delusional, barely able to keep going; so I brought him inside and put him to bed. He's doing better, I think, the fevers under control, but he's not really active." Still, the buttoned one seemed relief, "That I can work with."

I turned and hurried to climb the stairs, leading the two behind me. Now our total of living dolls was four and I was more than happy to have guests. Even as I headed up the stairs I thought about breaking out another book or trying to find a game that we could play. It had been so long since I had actually- no, I had never been able to play these games or tell stories, or talk to someone else or do anything that didn't involve me being cramped in this house.

Maybe they could even help me with the hole in the roof.

Maybe they could save me the trouble of leaving again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Three_

Six was still asleep when we got into the room and I went to light a match while my companions went to his side. Five pulled off his bag and laid it down beside the bed before kneeling down and shaking the Artist's shoulder, "Six?" He asked softly and the striped one seemed to awaken quickly, though still groggy. "Five?" The Healer smiled a warm and somewhat excited smile, full of relief, "We've been looking for you!" The striped one looked guilty, "I'm sorry. I got lost. I meant to come home after I found ink."

"It's okay. We were just worried about you." Five comforted and squeezed Six's shoulder gently before looking him over. As a Healer, I assumed he was looking to see what was wrong, and at this time Nine spoke, "We're glad you're okay, Six." In a reassuring manner with a friendly smile before turning to me. I knew attention would be angled at me eventually and he explained, "Thanks for taking care of him. Six isn't used to being out in the Emptiness, especially not on his own. The others will be glad to see him when we get home."

"It can be rough out there." I commented and Nine asked, "I didn't catch your name." before I could figure out to an excuse of why I didn't have one, his words sunk in, "Wait, when you get home?" They were leaving and I was alarmed, though he mistook my comment as me questioning that there were others. "We have a safe haven, a Sanctuary, far on the other side of the Emptiness. There's more of us back there." Then he added in, "And we have more than enough room for others."

He was inviting me to join them and for a second I considered it. Then I realized that this meant leaving my home, this meant going back out into that mess, and I was traumatized. I didn't want to go back into that world of Beasts to face those monsters. It was so much better when I didn't even know they were still alive. "Well, actually, I'm pretty safe here. There hasn't been a single Machine to pass by the entire time I've been here, so I think I'll be fine." Immediately alarm passed Nine's face and Five actually looked back to me, Six sort of watched tiredly.

"You… You want to stay here? Alone?" Five asked in a quieter tone and I waved it off, "I'll be alright. I mean, now I know I'm not completely alone, and you all can come by if you need somewhere to stay that's safe on this side of the… Emptiness." I put my weapons down beside the candle while Nine suddenly spoke again, "It's not all safe. We just walked in through the back, a Beast could easily find you." Again, I protested, and I was becoming desperate, "I didn't see one until I went out. I've spent years looking out the windows and Six was the first thing I saw beyond the glass."

There was an awkward moment where neither of the others spoke and merely stared. I stared frozen into their gaze and waited for what reaction it would yield. It was unnerving. Then Five took his turn to speak and asked quietly and bluntly, "How long have you been here?" My facial expression must have given away that the question abruptly affected me. I don't know why; maybe the pity filled tone, maybe sadness, maybe fear, perhaps all three, and I myself wasn't sure what I was feeling.

"I…" I looked back and forth between them before I smothered the face, "I know how we can find out. I used to keep track of the days by putting little marks on the wall to count how many days I was here for. Sort of like a calendar to keep track of time. It's over here behind this curtain." I wandered over to the velvet drapes before calling back, "It's going to be a little off, though. I stopped a while back once I started forgetting to do it daily." The bottom portion was pulled back and revealed a wall lined with scratch marks.

Not a single part of the area had been left without some sort of mark. In the beginning the marks were even, but began to lose such pattern further on when it was a struggle for room. "…Or maybe I stopped when I ran out of room." I admitted defeated as I stared at the wall. I slowly turned around, my optics sliding to face Nine and Five, neither of which was taking what was on the wall very lightly. They both stared with somewhat wide optics; Five's one at the wall and Nine's both on me. "It's-ah-it's been a few years."

This didn't satisfy Nine, "And this entire time you've been completely alone?" I looked downwards and my optics locked onto something, anything, and finally locking onto the bag that Five took out. There was some sort of weapon jutting out that looked like a crossbow made out of some sort of key that caught my attention. Or, at least, caught my gaze while my mind danced about through anything it could. "Yeah, but you're making it sound… It's not that bad really. I've just been here doing my own work and living fine. It's quiet, but it's not as bleak as it sounds."

Neither seemed convinced and I finished, "The only reason I left was because Six told me that there were others and I was afraid that he was… Was going to get worse." I admitted to them and now Nine came towards me with a friendly and yet still serious and sympathetic look on his face. Though he lost some of that compositor when he stumbled over Five's bag, laughing briefly before turning to me. It eased the mood a bit and I managed to crack a smile, even if I didn't want to, as he spoke.

"I know you're afraid after what happened. The Beasts are terrifying… Shortly after I was created I was attacked by a Cat Beast that took our friend and Five's mentor away and I was terrified, Five was terrified, but we had to go out and find him." He smiled a little before continuing, "And things can go wrong out there, but they can also go right, and as long as we're careful we'll be fine." I was still hesitant, "But this is my home." I pleaded, trying to get him to stop before he talked me into anything, and it almost worked.

That's when Five suddenly chimed in, "How about you come to the Sanctuary with us and meet the others? We can always bring you back afterwards." The suggestion was taken strangely lightly and Nine soon smiled again, "We could do that. What do you say?" he addressed me again and I was torn. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here, in my home, in the safety of my home. "Okay…" I hesitantly answered before adding, "But only if we're clear that I'll be able to come home after I visit them." Nine nodded, "You have my word."

Finally I caved fully, "Alright, but should we leave already with Six…?" That's when Five spoke up, "Oh, no. Not yet. Maybe in a couple of hours if he's feeling better, but not right now." He looked to Nine now and explained, "I don't think we should move Six until he's stable. He's almost there, but he needs more rest." This was an instant relief and I crossed back to the bed and watched as Six was coaxed to sleep. He seemed much more comforted now then when he was alone with me, but I understood why; this was his family.

It was sweet how attentive they were of each other and I wondered if all of the other ones of us were this friendly. I turned to Nine to strike up another conversation; the voices talking didn't seem to bother Six in the slightest and I assumed they were comforting, "So how many of these Machines have you seen out there?" I inquired and Nine paused to tap his fingers on his staff before reaching to turn it off, only then noticing the candle gave enough light that he didn't need it on as well.

"Quite a few, but we haven't fought them all. Nowadays most of them we just avoid, sometimes we find a passive one that doesn't want to attack." Then he suddenly changed tone, almost hesitant and looking to Five as though asking permission. "In fact," Nine began, reading Five's reaction, "We've seen the Machine that created all of the others." Five didn't give much of a reaction and this gave Nine to go ahead to continue. I was interested, "You mean the Fabrication Machine? You've actually seen it?"

He seemed confused, "You know about it?" I gestured back into the far corner where I kept some of my reading material, "I've got one or two newspapers about it. I didn't really think there was one that really created the others, the papers sometimes confuse some of their information, but I never actually have _seen _it." I grew almost excited in morbid interest, "What is it like? Does it resemble a human? I always imagined that if there was one leading Machine that it would look human like. Almost like poetic justice, but a lot more temperamental."

Now Five took the time to speak and I briefly saw relief on Nine's face. I suddenly wondered if Nine was hesitant to mention the Machine in front of Five for a reason, but he seemed to go along fine with it. "Actually, it is almost like a sphere." He explained, making hand gestures to make a mental form, "With a larger frame and many arms of dark metal, but the most noticeable trait is its large, red eye." It sounded much different than I expected and he continued, "But it's nothing to worry about anymore. It's gone now, Nine stopped it."

Suddenly Nine interrupted, "_We _stopped it. It was a group effort." What was going on with these two? I knew there was something they were both talking around, something that happened, but it was slightly confusing. Though there was no point to bring it up and prod into where I wasn't needed. Now Nine turned to me curiously, "You have newspapers on the war?" I nodded, "Oh yeah. A ton of them. The old lady collected them, though I guess she was pointedly not collecting though with the Machines or was getting rid of the pictures or something."

"There's another Stitchpunk here?" it took me a second to realize that by Stitchpunk he was referring to us and I quickly dismissed it since Five was already about to jump up to seek out the other possibly injured Stitchpunk. "No, no, I meant- The old lady was the human who lived here before I did. Her body is in the other bedroom back there, I don't visit it often, but I know a lot about her so I tend to consider her as another person…" Then I paused, "Which now sounds a little weird when I say it out loud…"

I stared at the wall as I waited for either of my companions to say anything. They didn't, but they weren't bluntly staring or anything so I pretended that they weren't mortified with my comment. "But, uh, anyway, she collected a bunch of newspapers. They're over there if you want to look." The zippered one was clearly interested and thanked me before starting to head over to the corner. Before I could follow, Five abruptly caught my attention, "Umm, Miss?" Apparently he already caught that my name was still not presented, "What did you use to bring down Six's fever?"

"I was wetting a rag, that rag beside his pillow, and putting it on his forehead." I grew concerned, "Why? Did I do something wrong?" As I was imagining that water soaked into Six's head and somehow damaged him, like his metal wasn't treated with whatever kept mine from rusting. He smiled reassuringly, "No! Not at all! His fever's just a little high and I was trying to figure out how I was going to try and bring it back down. Water works the best, but I didn't think to bring any." I eased and smiled a bit, "There's a tub in the other room with some in it. Usually leaks in and collects when it rains."

He got the rag and I grabbed my knitting needle in case I had to duck down to reach the water. I wasn't sure how much the tub still had collected so I would probably need it. Then I led him out into the hall and towards the bathroom. On the way my attempt to start a conversation was beat by Five. Our voices clashed for a second before I went quiet and persuaded him to continue; I'd prefer to have someone else start the conversation as to not risk me saying something strange again.

"What was she like? The woman? You don't have to talk about it if you aren't comfortable, I was just…" He trailed off and I paused briefly; he didn't sound like he was being patronizing so I explained. "I never really knew her, I don't think. I can't ever remember a time when she was alive… But I've gone through her items enough that I know what she liked. I think she liked knitting and sewing, and I'm pretty sure that she had a family. There's a lot of pictures of a couple, a man and a woman, who I think might have been her and her husband when they were younger."

Five then asked, "Is the man here too?" The way he stumbled over his words after the comment makes me think that perhaps he realized that saying that may have been out of line and regretted it. I didn't find it so, though, and so I answered, "No, there's nobody else. Looks like she was living alone here. Maybe he lived somewhere else? Or maybe she was a widow, I'm not sure." I explained and added as we entered the bathroom, "And I don't think they had children either. There are pictures of them with other adults, but none with them having children."

"There was a war not too long before the Machine War." Five pointed out as I led him to the tub, "Maybe they decided not to have children because of the danger of the war?" I thought and soon agreed, "Makes sense. Who would want to bring children in that sort of environment? I mean, at least there's no active war now." I decide to defend. I wasn't sure if our kind, Stitchpunks, could actually have children and decided not to talk down upon it in case it had happened. Five volunteered to swab the rag into the remaining water in the tub from the small table perched beside it while I watched.

"You know, I remember when the humans were still alive." The Healer suddenly announced and now I grew just as curious as when they mentioned the Machine, "What were they like?" I inquired and he sort of shrugged, "I… I don't really know. I only knew one, our Creator, the other soldiers barely noticed us. If they did at all. They weren't around for much longer after I was born. We went into hiding in the old Sanctuary for a while and soon afterwards they were all gone." He seemed to sound more sympathetic than I did; it was clear that his relationship with them was a bit more intimate.

Like a knitting needle, my mind caught onto a thread of the conversation that stood out while he climbed down. "Here we are. This should help a bit." He assured with another smile, "Or get him soaked." He playfully added as he hopped down the rest of the way and started towards the hall. I abruptly stopped him with my voice, hands waving in confusion, "Wait, wait, wait, you just said-." He looked back at me and I cut off before repeating, "You said your Creator was a human?"

"He was." Five answered, seeming to mention him fondly, "He was a very kind human. We didn't spend much time together, but I still remember what he taught me in our short amount of time together." My mind was still reeling and my face was struck with alarm, "But… We were created by humans?" Why did it bother me so much? Well, I had this minor suspicion that I didn't want to voice out loud, but I was just taken aback at the same time by the fact that our origin came from Humans.

"I think so." I know he said 'think' because he had doubt on who created me, "Did you know your Creator?" I paused, "Ah…" I ran my fingers through my hair in a nervous tick, "I… No. I don't have any idea who created me. Can't remember that far back." And now I was bluntly lying. I had a small idea and I remembered that one night of me in the Emptiness long ago, but I wasn't ready to announce that yet. He seemed to believe me and smiled a little, "Well, maybe we had the same Creator? I can't remember much of my birth either, so you could have just forgotten."

I decided to go along with that and smiled, "Maybe. He sounds like a nice guy; I would prefer that my practical parent would be nice." He agreed and we headed back to Six's side. On the way back we were virtually silent except for when we got to the door and Five thanked me for taking care of Six. I waved it off quickly, and we approached the Artist's bedside. There Five sat beside him and began to dampen his forehead while I glanced to Nine who had moved the newspaper over by the candle. He was staring at a page with the Chancellor denouncing the Scientist on it.

"Did they all believe this?" He muttered to himself and I spoke, sort of, "Hmm?" I asked and he looked back to me, "The humans, they all believed the Scientist was to blame… The Chancellor was the one who took the Machine from him, and then the Machine changed on its own." I shrugged a bit, "You can't trust the newspapers. A lot of what they said is backwards." I didn't really know what happened, but I trusted him well enough, after all the newspapers went back and forth between loving and loathing the Chancellor.

That's when Nine rubbed his forehead tiredly, "In the end they all blamed him when he's the reason life is here at all now. The humans weren't- I don't know…" He gave in and I wondered if he knew the Scientist. It clicked, "Five and I were talking about our creators, or your creator. Was that the Scientist?" My mind began repeating, _"Don't tell me the Machines and Stitchpunks…" _Nine looked back to the newspaper and spoke, "He was." I didn't let him see my clear wince, _"Of course." _I mentally thought before he added, "Though he passed after my birth. I never met him."

It was a shame, I supposed, but I decided to not question further. Nine seemed disturbed and moved onto another newspaper that didn't talk of the Machine and instead had some sort of article about mold. He took interest and a pleasant look passed his face. Once Five finished with Six Nine called him over and I sat down in the spot the Healer had been, leaning back on the bed and waiting for something to happen. I didn't feel comfortable leaving to work on something else and didn't have any idea what to do anyway.

I think I might have closed my optics for a few moments longer than I assumed because when I opened them the light filtering through the windows was stronger. That's when I heard a voice beside me, "Are you awake?" I glanced over to see Six sitting up and looking much better. He was actually awake and alert and I forced myself upwards. The nap left my head hurting for some reason, maybe from the angle I was laying at, and I regretted it, "I'm awake." I insisted, "How are you feeling? Any better?" I pulled to sit upwards and Six smiled at me with his reassurance, "A lot better. I'm ready to go home."

He insisted and I stopped myself from inhaling in alarm. They were leaving and I looked over to see that Five and Nine were nearby preparing. Five was working with what looked like sort of paper or map while Nine was talking to him. I didn't even know that they were paying attention until Five spoke, "Sure you're feeling well enough, Six?" Six climbed out of my bed and stood, swaying a bit and having to be stopped by Nine. "I'm okay. I can go." Six insisted, clearly wanting to return home, and I understood.

"Alright, we can leave." Nine chuckled before looking to me, "We can help carry your things if you want to bring your weapons." I fidgeted a bit and stumbled with my words, "Ah, well, you know, maybe today isn't a good day." I insisted, rubbing the back of my head through my leather hair, "I mean, we may get lost since we're unfamiliar around here, so maybe you guys should head home and come back for me tomorrow?" I immediately scolded myself, _"I should've chose a further date! Now they'll be coming back trying to get me to leave tomorrow!"_

"I made a map." Five pointed out, "Or really I just wrote on an old one, but I think I know where we are, and it won't be that far of a walk." He insisted and I approached to look down over his shoulder at the map. It was sketched out to resemble parts of the city with special marks signaling different places. He noticed I was looking and lifted it so I could see, and so I leaned forward, hands clasped behind my back, and scanned it. "Here's where we are." He pointed out at a small picture of a building in the corner, then moved to the center of the map, "And this is where the Library is."

"And that's your Sanctuary?" I asked and he nodded to me, "That is. Home sweet home." He smiled and I smiled, I guess it was a bit contagious, and Nine grabbed his lightstaff, "Well, we can set off now and we'll get there before noon." It already felt like noon and I suddenly decided to stall, "Wait-uh…" They were all looking to me and I forced a smile as I noted Six's ink stained fabric and pen tipped hands once again, "If you need ink, I think I have some around here." I was completely lying, I knew I didn't have any left.

"You do? I can have it?" Six asked in surprise and I insisted, "Sure! That's what you were out looking for, wasn't it? Take all you like. I'm not sure where it is, though…" The striped one perked and Nine spoke, "That would be great! Six, why don't you wait for us here and we'll go get the ink? Then you'll be able to draw when we get home." The Artist nodded vigorously and Five rolled up his map to stand once again. "The only placed it would be would probably be in the closet at the end of the hall and in one of the sitting rooms downstairs. There's also a room with sewing supplies that you can check if you need any."

They thought I was being generous, they had no idea that I was trying to stall for time. Once they were out of the room, Six turned to me, "Can I read that book?" He asked me and I realized he meant the Aesop Tales. Of course, if he read it then he'd know my trick to make the short stories seem longer, and so I offered, "Sure. Would you prefer I read it to you?" Apparently Six did as he crossed to the bed and sat down, smiling, "Okay." He folded his legs beneath him and rubbed his key gently in a comforting manner.

I need to carry something around that I can squeeze when I'm stressed out. Anyway, I tugged the book over and laid it out on the floor, far enough away that I didn't think Six was going to read it, it didn't have pictures or anything, and began to read aloud to him. He was so interested! The feeling of being listened to is fantastic, beyond anything I expected! Though I may have just been addicted to the attention. Either way, I was halfway through the second short story a few minutes later.

"Aesop then pointed out to his master," At some point through the first story I started calling the dog 'Aesop', considering the fact that I was treating the dog like the main protagonist, "that 'it is much easier to demote something that you cannot achieve, but that doesn't make it fair. That makes the fox look more like a fool.' Then he looked back to the grapes and…" I trailed off when I noticed Nine and Five had returned. Apparently I hadn't noticed quickly enough as they looked to have been standing there listening for a while.

I also noticed that they were carrying and inkwell and was certainly surprised. _"What- Where did they find that?!" _Six noticed my gaze, noticed them, and lit up, "You found it." He chirped pleasantly as he climbed off the bed and ran over, a weird sprint that looked like skipping almost. He certainly seemed happy to have the ink and I closed the book, pretty sure we wouldn't need it much longer. Unfortunately, Six suddenly decided that he wanted to go home once he had the ink, I assumed to draw.

I was running out of time. My mind raced for another distraction, "Oh! Before we leave," I started, faking a normal tone, "Do you think maybe you could look at something for me? I have to get my roof fixed and I'm not exactly sure how to go about it." Two birds with one stone; maybe they would even know how to fix my primary problem which was the hole. I stood and Five offered, "I could take a look before we go. Two and I do a lot of carpentry work. A roof shouldn't be that hard to mend."

That was until I led him to the room with the hole and he changed his tone, "Or maybe it will be." He murmured to himself as he looked up at the hole, "How did it cave in?" I shrugged, "It just caved in the middle of the night. It was raining a bit hard, but I never expected it to happen." The Healer hummed a bit, "Sounds like dry rot. That's the simplest answer to why a roof would suddenly cave in, the rain could have helped it along." He paused to eye the hole before speaking again, "It doesn't look… Too difficult?"

The unsureness was obvious, but he then changed and stated, "Once we get to the Sanctuary I can tell Two and he can come see for himself." Nine nodded in agreement with him, "We should probably hurry out then." I tried to nonchalantly add in, "There's not really a need to rush." The zippered male quickly pointed out, "If we wait too long then you won't get much time at the Sanctuary before it gets dark." So they were still planning to bring me back. That was a relief and my mood abruptly changed, "Oh, well, guess that's true. Alright, let's head out."

Now my mind shifted since I knew I had no choice but to go, which was the mindset to go and come back as quickly as possible. I just hoped that they would keep their word.

I really hoped that they were as trustworthy as they seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Four_

I started out of the room back into the hall. Six had taken a small scrap of paper and was scribbling on it with his new ink. I passed him and headed back towards the room, the bedroom, where we were previously, and I went for what things I needed to bring. I assumed that I wouldn't be gone long so I just decided to grab my new mallet as a weapon. The sword was placed on my bed for future use in case I lost my mallet while I was out there in the Emptiness. Couldn't risk going weaponless once again if I was going to actually be heading out there.

With that I exited the room once again. I wouldn't be gone long so it wasn't worth taking everything else with me. It was still daunting to go but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that there was clear excitement on my part somewhat. Along with an increased nervousness, an increased jitteriness, I actually wanted to meet the others. Of course it was nerve wracking to think of what they would think of me. Now I wished that I would have spent more time on that elusive dress I was planning.

The others didn't seem to notice I went quiet and once we were through the window and outside I felt a lot less confident. My hands shook, but I hid it by grasping the heaviness of my mallet and dragging it along. It became tiring to drag, but having the weight of it in my hands made me feel tons better than I would've if I was missing it. The sun was high and the day was a relatively warm one. We walked along a route close to the one that I had taken in the direction of the station, but veered off at the last second and continued on.

It wasn't too long until we came upon a large building that didn't resemble a normal house. Made of marble and lead in by a large courtyard full of statues, I knew it was the Library, and I lugged myself inside as I regretted carrying the mallet with me. Six was tired too and halfway through the walk he had to be carried piggyback by Five. Nine was now carrying Five's bag and his staff. We entered the Library around the stacks of books on the tiled floor beneath. We began to wander inside the shaded building and I was relieved to feel the comfortable cool that came from the sun being blocked.

We were immediately led to one side of the Library where there was a bucket on a long rope, looking like a lift of some king. I could hear voices up inside some sort of shelf high above, or a platform, and as we approached the bucket I noticed the crank. Apparently it really was a lift. I'd be lying if I didn't say that the thought of being cramped inside a tiny lift wasn't uncomfortable. I had already came all this way and I wanted to keep the others happy so that they would be willing to take me back home in the evening.

As the lift raised I stayed pretty quiet. I mean, we hadn't talked much during the walk, except for me listening to a story about Nine and Five going to rescue Two from some sort of Cat Beast, but now I felt even more standoffish. However, neither other seemed to notice, or seemed content in allowing me to stay silent. Though as that lift raised and more voices began to appear I found myself moving to stand between Nine, at the crank, and Five who was standing and preparing to step off the lift with Six still on his back.

I held the mallet handle close with the actual mallet hanging near the ground. It was easier to carry it in this matter because the blasted thing was heavy. At least it was made of wood. There were footsteps above us and some of the 'others' wandered out of the room. Because of this I felt a little relieved, but when the lift rose all the way I realized that we were not alone. The room before us was decorated like some sort of throne room. Of course the throne may have influenced my decision.

There were candles stacked around in the corners, only a few lit, and a long red carpet stretched along the floor before the throne and towards another entranceway. There was another entranceway on the opposite side as well. There was a large cushion that looked to be made for sitting under a vent window on the far side of the room. Finally, in one of the corners there were curtain hung on two poles that propped against the wall, blocking off an area that looked to be filled with old inkwells and some paper.

However, what I noticed first was a Stitchpunk on the throne and a much larger Stitchpunk sitting on a small box alongside him. No matter how threatening the large doll looked as he sharpened his knife, all I could focus on was the heavily dressed doll perched on the throne. Some sort of tall crown was resting on his head and a cape was wrapped around his shoulders in a deep red. Though it was a nice red, I had to admit. "You have returned." The older male on the throne announced as he stood. He had an older voice and one filled with assertion, I assumed he was some sort of royalty by his garb and such tone.

"Is he…?" Five stepped out of the lift with a smile, "He's alright. He just got tired on the way back." The older nodded with a firm nod and Five lugged Six towards one of the halls. However, Six suddenly spoke, "I'm okay." Five was unsure, "You should get more rest." The Artist lifted his head from the other's shoulder, "No, I'm okay, I want to draw." The Healer finally caved and carried him over to the curtained in area. Nine followed Five while still lugging the bag. "You were gone longer than I expected."

One pointed out and Nine dropped the bag to the ground heavily, "Something came up." That was me, I assumed, but instead of waiting around I began to creep towards the closest entranceway, hoping to escape into the hall without being seen. I didn't really want to face this leader yet. I heard the leader's voice suddenly seemed to lightly catch before he spoke, "And who would you be?" His voice was suspicious, almost demanding, and I stopped in my tracks. The mallet dropped to the ground, though it was barely above the ground to begin with.

I turned back and tried to straighten myself, "I-," I began a little too loud and calmed myself, brushing non-existent dust off of myself, "I found Six outside my house." I explained calmer and One blinked in confusion as Five spoke after letting Six to the floor, "Six was ill and she found him, took him in, and was keeping safe and from overheating." Nine nodded in agreement and One looked back to me again. However, that gaze shifted past me, and I soon realized that I wasn't alone.

"My, my. Who is this?" A voice broke out from behind me and I turned around to see a much shorter male, though he seemed older. Something was strange. I swore I knew him from somewhere, or that he was familiar, but I brushed it off quick. "I'm… Umm…" I began before retracting and beginning again, "It's nice to meet you. You're-," I made a guess from the way Nine and Five looked at him, "Two?" He lit with a smile, "I am. I assume Five and Nine have been talking about me?" He asked and gave to two a playful look.

He certainly seemed nice and then reached out for my hand which I gave to him. He looked it over in his own, "I had no idea that the Scientist would have created one after Nine. We were under the impression that he had passed away." I corrected this, feeling that same rush that came with the attention from another being, "I've been living alone for a while. A couple of years at least, I think, but I'm not too sure." I then added a little slowly as I knew that it sounded a little foolish, "I used to keep a calendar on the wall, but it ran out of room."

There was a small pause as Two and the leader seemed to stare at me before the shorter male spoke. "That would make a bit more sense, as we have never met." He then added in a compliment, "You have well-made hands. Quite delicate." To be fair, if anything was going to compliment anyone it would be Two, he seemed to catch how nervous I was when the others didn't. "You're just being sweet." I pointed out as I found an uncontrollable smile occurred, feeling more than a little embarrassed but in a good way. "Perhaps." He playfully added in before the voice from behind spoke again.

"I can see," I felt something brush my back and glanced back to notice that it was the metal hook on the tip of his staff that he was carrying around, brushing my hair to the side as though he was afraid to outright touch me. At first I thought he was agreeing about my hands and my brows furrowed in obvious confusion, but he finished, "That you are lacking any visible number. As you are aware the rest of us have numbers given to us by our Creator." There was the suspicion and I didn't know how to respond. Considering the fact that I had two dolls poking at me I had to be somewhat careful.

So I responded coolly, as though nothing was wrong, so I wouldn't seem guilty of anything, "Yeah, I noticed that." At this time I turned to the leader solely so that I could get the hook off my back, "I don't know why. It make it harder to tell when I was created, I suppose. It's pretty strange. Maybe my Creator had a lapse of memory." I pointed out with an amused smile. Unfortunately, the leader wasn't convinced or amused, and this was when another voice broke out.

"Look!" I recognized Six's voice as he exited the curtained area, this time carrying a new drawing with him. However, he spoke a bit too loud and noticed the other staring at him and grew a little regressive. Nine coaxed him forward, "What is it?" He asked quietly and Six smiled a little before showing the page. It looked like some sort of black creature, black because of the ink that made it, with a cage body at its center. The zippered male seemed a little concerned and approached before looking at it. "What is it?"

Six looked down at it and his brows furrowed, "I… I don't remember." Then, before I could watch more Two placed a hand on my back. When I looked to him he gave a small smile before quietly escorting me to the hall; he was getting me away from his overbearing leader. Though he didn't seem like a bad guy he seemed to be overly inquisitive of things that, well, that probably shouldn't been red flags I assume. After all, I still hadn't given out a name for myself, and I knew it was coming soon.

Two spoke to me as we headed through the hall, looking at the entrances and how they were covered on curtains. He seemed to be heading towards the one that was opened where light poured through. "Don't mind One, he's just a bit protective." Two excused dismissively and I just shrugged it off, "I understand. It must be weird to suddenly find someone out of nowhere. I didn't even know there was anyone else out here!" He chuckled lightly at the comment and then suddenly pointed out, "I didn't catch your name."

At this moment I hesitated at the doorway. I noticed the workshop before me and was in awe. There were so many tools, so many things, a medical cot, workbenches, maps, and I spoke, "This is amazing! How'd you find all of this?!" There was even a Stitchpunk sized, though still slightly big, pair of scissors that would've helped a tone with my sewing. "We've had help from the others in creating our collection. They're down in the Library if you would like to meet them later, of course."

Then he added with a surprisingly quiet tone, "I noticed that you have been hesitant to give out your name." He pointed out and I exhaled quietly before admitting, "Yeah. I've been avoiding it. I don't have a name, or a good one; I've tried to make a few ones before, but then realized they were… Lacking." With this explanation Two smiled, "Perhaps we can find you a nice one." He pointed out and I nodded a bit with an assuring smile. I would need a name by now. Though I could hear footsteps nearby and was feeling unnerved, "_I knew we couldn't avoid him long. Maybe I can fit into one of those cabinets." _

Two continued speaking, "Perhaps we could try another number, but that doesn't mean it has to be a number." Before he could continue I spoke, "Er, someone's coming, how big is that- Never mind." I cut off as the Stitchpunk popped through the entranceway and I realized that it was only Five. When I exhaled in relief Two must have noticed as he chuckled a bit to himself; I must be funnier than I think. "One got distracted?" Two asked playfully and Five hung his bag on a nail beside the doorway, "Yeah. Six started telling him a story and he got a little," he glanced to the nail and remarked, "hung up."

A nice pun I assumed and he looked to me now, "It must have been one of the stories you told him, he really liked them." This was nice to hear, even though I knew Six was enjoying what was in the book. Made me feel like I was contributing in some way, which I didn't deal with much before. Most of my activities at home were solely present to entertain me so there wasn't much need to contribute to anything. "Oh? What stories?" Two asked in interest and I spoke, "Aesop Tales. They're short stories with morals and such."

"Ah! I have heard of them. We may have a book down in the Library if you would like to read it." Then Five suddenly chimed in again, "Actually, we have a new project to work on." This seemed to pique the Inventor's interest in a way that simple stories couldn't and Five explained to him about the hole in my roof. At this time I investigated the scissors, sewing scissors naturally, but exactly what I was missing. Hopefully I would be able to borrow them at some point, or even better they had a spare pair that they would be willing to loan.

Again there was shuffling at the doorway and I looked over to see that past Five and Two was two new Stitchpunks. They were small, though not as small as Two, and peered in almost hesitantly with large, curious optics. The second they realized I noticed them they flinched, or one flinched and got behind the other that leaned in further with a curious gaze. But that wasn't the strange part; they looked exactly the same! They were exactly identical in every way, with little hoods and matching bluish fabric.

Unfortunately, whatever they were going to say was interrupted when they looked down the hall, noticed something, and hurried on their way. I realized why when I heard footsteps, along with particularly heavy ones that echoed through the Sanctuary, and suddenly One appeared again. Now I was cornered, "I'm cornered." I hissed to myself quietly, faking a wide smile that probably looked more disturbed than normal. The Leader seemed at least somewhat calmer now, but still had that scrutinizing gaze, though it was angled at Two.

"Did you see Six's newest addition to his wall?" He asked and the Inventor blinked a bit, "You know I did." The Leader added, "And it does not concern you that he feels the need to draw Beasts once again? We both know what happened last time." I inched around Two to head towards the door and escape, but unfortunately the large Stitchpunk, his arm had an eight on it, was blocking the door. He didn't look like he was doing it purposely but he didn't look like he would move if I asked. I was preparing to ask anyway when I was thwarted.

"Ah, yes." One began before looking back to me, "You left your… weapon out in the throne room." He pointed out and I remembered my mallet that I had sacrificed to escape the awkward situation. He now turned to Eight, "Eight, give her the weapon." The Guard raised a brow, "I don't have it." The Leader sputtered, "I told you to bring it in here!" The larger insisted, "You never told me to bring it in. You just thought it was me who left it on the floor." Two looked to One in disbelief, "I told you that you memory was getting worse."

The red clad one was clearly getting frustrated with both of their behavior and eventually caved with, "Then go get it _now_. It is probably still laying out there on the floor." Eight didn't argue and seemed to hurry out quickly to avoid any further wrath. One straightened himself with a somewhat flustered look and turned upon me, "For being alive for some time, as you suggest, you brought only a single item?" I ran my fingers through my hair and explained, "About that, I'm not staying." His face contorted in confusion and Two was surprised, "You're not? Where are you going?"

I gave a reassuring smile and then flickered over to Five, trying to revel in his unsurprised look, "Back home to my house where I've been living. This is just a 'visit' really." I said moving my hands in small circle patterns as though to accentuate my words. It wasn't a big deal, but both Stitchpunk seemed much too surprised. "Nine and Five said they'd take me home before it got dark, and if it does get dark they can always stay the night with me." As though this would convince them, but it didn't seem to. "Yes." One drawled out before clearing his throat, or voice, and addressing Two, "May I have a word with you?"

Two responded with, "If I say no will you still make me?" A joke, clearly, but I decided to dismiss myself so that they could do so. "I'm going to go see how Six is doing. Five, would you come with me?" He agreed and we left the room, "That should give them some time to finish talking about me." Five seemed amused by the motion, "What makes you think that? Maybe One wants to talk to Two about Six's picture." He pointed out and I shrugged, "Maybe, but it's a little ironic isn't it? Right after I say something that they're clearly confused about they want to talk."

The Healer rubbed the back of his neck, "Well… Alright. Maybe, but I don't think they would say anything more than wondering why you wouldn't want to stay." I shrugged a bit with a pretty careless smile considering this, "You're probably right." He didn't respond and I suddenly realized that the comment was his subtle way of asking a question. Eight then appeared, though, and I just decided to confront him while he was carrying my mallet easily, "You don't have to worry about that. I can move it somewhere." I insisted, feeling a bit friendlier; this social thing wasn't that bad as long as I acted this confident.

He raised a brow, "You sure you can carry it?" I was unimpressed, "Yes, I can carry it, come on." I made grabbing motions with my hands and he dropped it into them. I don't think he meant to but when it immediately dropped to the floor afterwards I swore I saw a smirk. Five offered to carry it, but I was determined, and was soon balancing the weapon more comfortably as I wandered out into the throne room. The mallet was tossed into the lift where it unfortunately hit the crank and I had to scramble inside in time to stop it from plummeting before approaching Six's area.

He was scribbling further and looking quite happy after receiving such attention from his work. "Hey Six, I'm back." I greeted and the striped one smiled to me as I asked, "Where did Nine run off to?" The Artist pointed towards the other entrance in the throne room and Five added in, "I think he went to go find Child." I was absolutely dumbstruck, "Nine has a child?!" I thought Nine was younger than me from what everyone was saying and I certainly didn't feel old enough to be raising children.

This actually caused Five to laugh a little before explaining, "No, Child is one of the others." I was confused, "So he doesn't have a number? One made it as though everyone had numbers." Then Six chimed in from his spot on the floor, "One doesn't count Child. Child isn't the same, Father made him differently, and One knows it." That was enough of an explanation for me and I couldn't exactly press; I didn't have a number or a name so I was nobody to talk. "Would you like to meet him? Nine probably wants to introduce you." Five suggested and I tested, "Alright, are you coming?"

Thankfully, he answered in my favor, "Yeah. I'm going to see if Nine wants to help us with the roof." So I wouldn't have to introduce myself alone, thankfully, and I looked to Six, "Coming Six?" He seemed lost in his work, "I need to keep drawing. You can go ahead." He was so enraptured in his work. I didn't know whether to be sympathetic or to admire such passion. To have something worth working for, such as art, seemed so mixed in pros and cons….

So anyway, we wandered into the other entrance and Five led me to a backroom where we entered inside after he knocked to alert of our presence. Inside Nine was stretched out on a bed out of the way, just lying there in a relaxed position, while there was another Stitchpunk on the other side of the room. He was beside a small table and was working on something metal; I think it was actually twitching. Either way, Nine looked lazily towards us, "Hey guys!" He greeted before sitting up, "Child, this is who I was talking about. She was the one who found Six."

He didn't mention a name; they must have all came to the same conclusion as Two and began humoring me. Child looked to be a young male who had white fabric and had some hooks keeping his front closed. He also wore a hooded cloak, though the hood was down. He gave a nod of greeting and murmured, "Pleasure to meet you." However, to be fair, he seemed awfully distracted on whatever he was working on. That was a relief; I had already been scrutinized by One for so long that I still felt uncomfortable.

Either way, Five approached Nine, "Two said that the next project is a go." He pointed out and Nine raised a brow in confusion before Five explained, "The hole in the roof." At this Nine seemed to understand and Five started asking him if he wanted to join. I looked to what Child was working on. He noticed me looking and pulled back his hands so I could get a better view. The metal object rolled over on its own and made a chattering noise before revealing a red optic. It was a metal spider Beast of some kind and I flinched back with a small inhale, raising my hands in defense.

The Beast didn't seem to care what I was doing and looked upwards to the pale male, "This is Pet." He introduced before looking to me and reassuring, "He's tame." It certainly acted tame as it rubbed on his hands in an almost loving fashion. I lowered my hands and watched it until he offered, "You can touch him." He pointed out and my hands clenched as I tried to politely decline, "Ah, I'm not sure. He knows you better and-… Doesn't know me at all, honestly." I laughed a little, one of those awkward laughs, and Child didn't press, "Very well."

He merely answered and turned back to Pet who he began to 'Pet' affectionately. Nine and Five were lost in a conversation and after a few seconds Child was brought it when asking if he would help. "We could use an extra pair of hands." Nine pointedly stated to Child and the pale male looked back to him, "You do? What a shame you must keep looking elsewhere." Nine wasn't impressed by the comment and I cracked a smile before slipping out the door, calling in as I left, "Going to find Six!" Honestly, Six was the one I felt the most normal around. Mostly because I had known him the longest.

Or maybe I was just beginning to feel like I wasn't the same as them. I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Five_

As I headed into the throne room I caught the end of One and Two's conversation unintentionally. While I knew better than to listen in it was hard not to, especially considering what they were talking about. "I'm sure it will be fine, One. There is not much else we can do about the situation." However, One retorted quickly, "Not only does it make little sense, but it is dangerous, and I am fully against any aspect of it occurring. Which means it will not."

The Inventor added in, "Don't make the same mistake as you did before, One." His voice was filled with sadness for something that I knew nothing of. "If you begin locking them inside they will begin to leave again. I am more than content to stay here with you, but the others need more than that." It was a kindly tone as the Inventor reached out to rest a hand on the Leader's shoulder. One actually looked like he was planning to cave in to whatever Two was suggesting.

You see, it was clear enough that they were probably talking about me, my paranoia was trying to overtake, but even that was smothered by something weird in the way the two were acting. I just couldn't put my finger on it, especially since I couldn't see One's face as he turned around to face the Inventor. Though I did hear the tired exhale follow before he reached forward and rested a hand on the other male's shoulder.

Something was really odd about the gesture, the way that Two looked up at One was filled with an almost apologetic look; he felt bad that he had to be the one who called out One's behavior. One leaned in and murmured something too quietly for me to hear. Not wanting to be noticed during this moment, I pulled back inside the hall and eventually just sat down against the wall for a few seconds and waited. Once I heard footsteps in the throne room again I leaned over and peeked through the curtain to see that Two had left.

One was still in the throne room still and I didn't really want to pass by with him there so I waited a little longer. That was, until Nine and Five started to come out of Child's room and I realized how weird I would seem. I spurred myself to my feet and strode into the throne room. It seemed easy enough; walk quick, keep head held high, look confident, and absolutely do not look at One directly. It probably wouldn't have worked if Nine and Five hadn't entered the room behind me and somewhat covered why I would be walking around alone.

I stepped back into the opposite hall and went to follow Two into the Workshop once again. Thankfully he was alone and I tried to be social towards him again. "I'm back to bother you." I playfully pointed out and he smiled warmly. "Unfortunately for you I was already bothered by One and am in need of company." He insisted. I liked Two already; he was so carefree and pleasant even when something bothered him. There was something else, though. I could swear that something about Two was awfully familiar, like I had met him before our recent meeting.

That couldn't be because he didn't seem to remember me at all so I just assumed that maybe his friendliness was triggering some sort of false déjà vu. "If you don't mind," He began, "Could you tell me more about the fallen in roof? I would like to have an idea of what tools I need to bring." I watched as he braced himself with a piece of paper and a makeshift quill, which was really a piece of metal, and a small inkwell. Apparently he was planning to take notes and I explained, "I think the hole is about ten feet across. Not human feet, but- You know."

He did apparently as he nodded and jotted it down. "It sunk in from the rain, I think, and Five was thinking its dry rotted. The hole looks sunk in and the wood looks softer, like it was worn away." He started to ask questions and we talked. The roof went into conversing about my house, then I started talking about what my house was like, and then what I liked. Two informed me that he and Five both learned stitching to use to mend the others. "If you can stitch I'm sure that you would make a good medic as well." He had stated at one point.

I was a little unsure that my stitching was good enough to permanently mark anyone's body, but I guessed that maybe with others capable of stitching I could probably learn to do better. It was easy to open to Two, but talking about my home eventually started to make me think more about it, and eventually I asked, as it had been quite a while since I had arrived, "Do you know what time it is?" I had no use to obsess over when the sun would set usually, but this was a considerably different reason.

The male hummed a bit in thought, "I'd say it must be late afternoon. If you give me a second there's actually a clock, though I am not sure where it is. We found it back in the first room and think that it was a pocket watch…" He continued explaining while my mind trailed off on its own. I nodded at certain intervals so that he didn't think I was ignoring him, I just couldn't keep paying attention. "_It's probably only a couple of hours until sundown." _

I guessed, though most likely inaccurately, _"And considering the fact that it took a while to walk here I can only assume that it'll be dark while we're walking home… And they've been busy ever since they've got here. I already got them fixing my house, I don't want to ask even more of them. I don't know any of the others well- I can make it home myself. I'd need the map, but I could probably handle myself." _This seemed like a good idea at the moment. After all, One and Two were acting hesitant to let me go, so me leaving quickly would be for the best.

I waited until Two finished up to speak. "Though I have always thought that finding one would be interesting. Imagine countless clock parts in one shop! We count certainly find uses for them!" I agreed, "You and Five especially." Then I smiled and nonchalantly asked, "Speaking of which; do you know where Five keeps the maps? I sort of wanted to look at some."

"Of course." Two explained and opened one of the lower cabinets, "There are a few in here to specific areas around the Emptiness." Then it dawned on me; Five's marked map was in his bag. My optics slid over to the nail it was hanging on and I began to inch over. One step at a time, waiting for when Two was focused on a map in particular while I attempted to keep him going. "What do you know about the station?" I asked and the Inventor leaned down to retrieve another map.

At this I crept to the wall and reached toward the bag, pulling at the edge so that I could peer past all of the needles and the thread wrapped inside. Sure enough, there was a rolled piece of paper, but before I could grab it I could see Two look back out of the corner of my optic. I abruptly pulled back and covered myself, "Just looking at this bag. Or, card, I didn't notice that before." I remarked as I tapped on the side and pretended that I was interested in it and not the contents inside, "It's heavy, too. He didn't even seem bothered at all carrying it around all day!"

"Yes, I sometimes worry he'll injure himself." Two playfully remarked before his voice changed and he added, "However, Five's true strength is in his heart. He's very loyal." I didn't understand that comment. No, I mean, I understood it, but it just seemed to be such a strange comment. It was almost like Two was praising Five, but there was something particularly focused about the comment. Then Two added in with, "There may be a map in there if you want to check."

He was inviting me to take the map that I was trying to take and borrow. I quickly reached in and grabbed it, "I think this is it." I excused and unraveled it to see that it certainly was the same map. This was all that I needed and now I could leave. Strangely I suddenly wanted to leave at that moment now that I had a chance. Not that I didn't like the others, but I just needed to go home, I just wanted to go home before I lost my chance.

My luck turned around in the throne room. I just told Two that I was going to see if the others were nearby to dismiss myself. Apparently One was distracted with Five and Nine still. Five was, apparently, bringing him up to date on the future project so that the Leader would know what they were planning. Thankfully One was in a docile mood and was having an actual conversation instead of listening and staring the other down. I heard him asking about a Watchtower at one point and then suggesting the location was changed, but I didn't pay much attention after that.

I crept over to my mallet that I had left outside of Six's area. The Artist was still at work and didn't really notice me, to my relief, and I managed to get into the bucket lift. Ducking down and hiding I felt like I was being incredibly stealthy, but I have a feeling they wouldn't have failed to notice me if they weren't distracted. I watched One and Five head towards the Workshop with Nine in tow and was so close to having the throne room to myself until Child appeared out of the other hall and triggered Nine to turn back.

By this time I decided to reach upwards and attempt to twist the crank. Being that I was lowering myself I knew it would probably be easier. Child noticed, apparently, and glanced over without seeing me. Nine looked back as well before dismissing it, "Seven must be coming up. Anyway, Toto's had this limp-." I didn't know why the lift going down would signal someone trying to come up, but I was willing to continue going desperately. Soon I arrived at the Library below and began to slowly exit the lift.

There was nobody around thankfully; I wasn't exactly sure how many Stitchpunks there were as I was sure Six said nine and that didn't seem to be the case. Once I had gotten outside the Library I broke into a sprint upon seeing yet another doll out there. It looked like Child a little so I waved, wondering how he got down here and why he was wearing some sort of skull on his head. Either way, he raised a hand hesitantly and I continued on out into the Emptiness.

I managed to keep a steady pace up for a while; what I lacked in fighting skills I made up for in endurance under the threat of being either caught or killed by something. Though I will admit that I eventually had to stop, tossing the mallet to the side and sitting on a curb to address the map. Of course I soon realized I was a little off course but managed to secure myself. My predictions came true well enough involving me getting home once it was getting dark, but I won't pretend that my inability to follow a map wasn't most of the cause.

I climbed in through the window and collapsed against the wall as I had when I was attacked by the Badger Beast. For the first few minutes I was pretty happy; it was so exhilarating! Sneaking out, running from Beasts, managing to get home; it was like a real adventure! Unfortunately, they had already bled onto me, the other Stitchpunks had already managed to alter me and I knew this the second I realized how quiet my home was. Not that I wasn't thrilled to be home, which I was, but it suddenly was a bit less pleasing to be home.

"I'll just go back tomorrow." I said to myself, loud enough to suppress the quietness, "Then they will realize I am alright to travel back and forth and not try to keep me there, and I won't have to ask them to escort me unless it gets too late. Yeah, that'll work well enough, right?" This seemed to be the perfect solution and I moved upstairs into my room. I tossed down my mallet, rolled the map and placed it on my bed, and then tried to find something to do. Even after such a long walk I didn't feel very tired and eventually decided to read some of the Aesop Tales once again to memorize and retell Six later on.

Spent some time doing this and read about twenty of them, though only picked out a few as being appropriate and memorable. Then I spent a few minutes daydreaming about what it would be like tomorrow. Not that thrilling daydream that made me want to pace around the room, but those boring wisps of thought that seemed to only waste time and make me feel worse. Then I tried laying down and going to bed, to no avail, and was forced to waste a match to relight the candle an hour later. Something was wrong; it was almost as though time had slowed down.

Time was never too pressing for me, I watched the sun to judge time and didn't take it for more than a grain of salt because I had so much of it, I did what I wanted during the day. But now the normally passing time slowed and morning never seemed to come. I was restless and my mind wouldn't allow me to stay asleep. After I got back out of bed I went to cut some fabric free of the nearby curtains with my makeshift knife. I didn't want to use all of my curtains, but the fabric was that lovely velvet and I was certain that it would make something beautiful if I worked at it.

Though I didn't work, I just began to circle the house and gather whatever I could find that I could use tomorrow. I just didn't have the mindset to sit down patiently and do it. Eventually I went back to bed, laid down, and only then did my mind wander in uncomfortable ways. I suddenly felt guilty for leaving them. They had been nice, especially Two, and I had just left without a word, without a note or anything. _"Maybe they don't notice I left." _I thought, but that was even worse.

Either I took advantage of their generosity, lied to Two, and now they were worried about me or I left and they just let me go without a care. Which was worse? Not that I expected them to care full heartedly for someone they just met. My chain of thought went back and forth like this for quite some time before I fell asleep again for a short while. The candle was shaped to pool with wax on the top and tended to put itself out; the fact that it stayed lit proved that I had not gotten much sleep.

It was the first time in a long while that I watched the sun come up. I wanted to do something special considering the fact that I was feeling strikingly strained. Sitting at the window I stared at the red fabric in my lap and waited to get an idea to edit it. My optics flickered upwards to scan for anything nearby and saw nothing, so I returned to look down at the fabric. A little longer passed before I seemed to catch something out of the corner of my optics. I glanced upwards and immediately choked in surprise.

There was Two, standing in the center of my lawn, looking back at Five and Nine nearby. I was genuinely surprised when I realized I wasn't hallucinating and that they were actually standing there. With a sputter I rose to my feet, "They came back?!" My face lit in a smile, "They came back!" This meant that they had cared somewhat and, being that only the few who I was close to came back, they probably weren't too worried and had known that I just went home. I didn't count Six; I knew he wasn't well and didn't expect him to come back out here.

I was happier to see them than I thought; I dropped everything and hurried to the stairs, being on the second floor window, and managed to get into the foyer at the same time they did. Maybe I was a little… Confused when Two was immediately upon me, "You're alright! Thank goodness!" He spoke, resting his hands on my shoulders in a parental way, even though he was shorter than I was. He gave me a very brief hug before pulling back, "You had us quite worried, disappearing from the Sanctuary, why didn't you say anything before you left?"

"I- But I…" I started hesitantly, "You knew I was heading home before it got dark." I pointed out and now Nine spoke, "But we were supposed to take you home." He pointed out and I felt somewhat defensive and uncomfortable. Now it felt like I did something wrong, and perhaps I had in my frantic state. "I just- you know- I didn't want to bother you without need. I made it home okay." Then I added in somewhat casually to Five, "And I borrowed your map. I should've asked, but I was trying to leave quick." I rubbed over my arm, "It was getting dark."

They didn't look all convinced, but thankfully I was dealing with Two; the nicest person that had ever existed. "Well, at least you are alright. Now then, since we're here, why don't we take a look at that fallen in roof?" This caused me to perk; it would be good to get that thing patched. "Oh, yes, right this way!" I spoke lighter and began to lead the three towards the stairway. Soon we were in the room and were staring at the opening. "I think it may have gotten bigger." I pointed out, lightly laughing it off before murmuring, "Ah, that can't be good."

"Well, it is certainly high up there." Two pointed out before turning to Five, "But it's not as though we've ever been detoured by heights, have we?" Five smiled at this, "Not at all! If anything, it's the opposite." The Inventor added with, "Yes, yes! The higher the better! I'm sure we can find wood around here to block it off, but we will definitely need more than what we brought tool-wise." He pointed out before looking to me, "How about this? Later on we can all head over to the Library so that we can grab what we'll need and we can carry it back later, when we bring you home."

Oh yeah, they knew I would bolt again, they were definitely watching their words. But it didn't really matter to me. I was shocked how quickly I blurted out, "That would be great! We could go now if you'd like." My enthusiasm seemed to please Two and unlike before it felt easier going out. After all, I would be coming back later, and now that I knew that I could walk myself home I was pretty confident that I didn't have to worry. "That's the spirit!" Two had praised and I headed to my room.

It was just easier to move the Aesop's Tales into the Sanctuary. I had more than enough books here and I knew that it would be easier to tell Six his stories if I had a reference. Not that I needed to read straight off the page, but it was much easier when I could glance over and keep track of where I was without having any awkward pause. I would have carried it myself, the book wasn't very heavy, but Nine offered to do it instead. I wasn't going to turn away free labor at the mere request to be friendly.

I carried my meat tenderizing mallet and the stretch of curtain cloth. It seemed like a good idea to take advantage of being there and get something done. Maybe a vest like Two was wearing. That was, if he was actually wearing it and not fused with his fabric of course. Anyway, we started back to the Sanctuary shortly after. However, we didn't go straight there. I was somewhat confused when Two addressed the map and went in a different direction. I had given the map back by this time.

"Would any of you mind if we made a quick stop?" Two asked the rest of us and my breath hitched. When neither Nine nor Five seemed to mind I sucked it up, "Alright." I answered, smiling with a nervous smile, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't take long. I wasn't even especially eager about getting to the Sanctuary, I guess I was just uneasy out there. Not that it wasn't somewhat charming in a dilapidated way. I could see little spots of beauty here and there; sometimes light shining through broken glass, a flash of rogue color.

I remembered telling him, it must have been either Five or Nine, about the lovely park somewhere out here. Then I realized that I couldn't particularly remember who I had told, perhaps Six, or maybe it was Two. Either way it was apparently long enough ago that all the grass hadn't died. By time I came to the conclusion that I was mistaken I decided I must have read it somewhere. By time I decided this we arrived at our destination; a small building that was tucked into the rubble safely, somehow dodging a streetlight that nearly collapsed upon it.

"Wait here." Two insisted with a small smile as he grabbed something from his own smaller bag. It was some sort of metal rod that upon fiddling with unfolded into some sort of lance. It was impressive! Wielding the lance he began to inch towards the front door. Nine followed him part of the way while Five stood back with me, pulling out his harpoon weapon and scanning the area for Beasts. We waited there a little bit before Two called out from the front, "It's safe. Come in!"

So we did, trusting Two to a reasonable extent, and heading towards the broken in glass door at the front. I had gestured for Five to go first but he seemed hesitant and passed it off with an, "After you." I gave in and just slipped through the thin opening without letting the glass cut my fabric. Inside I was taken aback by what filled the shelves that still stood. I then realized where we were. From the dozens of clocks it was obvious that it was the clock shop Two had been talking about. There were so many kinds; marble framed, wooden made, tall grandfathers, small wall hanging, and yet not one of them ticked.

Two was elated at his find and was going through a nearby box of parts before beckoning us over. Nine and Five were eager to start looking through the parts and I ventured over, my focus mostly going onto the intact clocks. I was sure that they could find good uses for the gears, many more than I could. I wasn't, well, I hadn't worked with metal much before. Though I did help carry some bolts that Two wanted to bring with us. I wrapped them in the cloth I brought and tied them to the mallet because I was trying to cut corners.

It wasn't much longer until we left. A small trip, nothing especially noticeable, but it did eat up an hour of our time and did make me suddenly want to come up with some sort of story about clocks. Maybe a clock that stopped time? Probably written before, but I could make my own version. Either way, I started to feel the weight of a sleepless night by time we arrived back to the Library and was beginning to get a little bit of a headache in the side of my head.

Just a small one that stabbed in repeatedly, but nothing I couldn't survive. The last thing I wanted to do was be incapacitated when I was spending time here. I didn't want to waste the little time I had to spend here, to spend with them.

They actually were starting to grow on me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Six_

As we entered the courtyard of the Library we wandered into some sort of makeshift battle zone. It was completely unexpected and yet here were two Stitchpunks going at each other violently. One of the being Eight who was wearing a bit more armor than before and wielding that large knife ruthlessly. He was going up against Child who was still wearing that bird helmet and for a second I thought there was real trouble. Then I realized that nobody else seemed worried and were watching in interest.

"What are they doing?" I whispered to Nine who was closest, and quickly responded with, "They're sparring. It's when they practice fighting to keep their reflexes sharpened." I responded with a noise of acknowledgement and interest. While Two and Five were wandering ahead to circle outside the area and enter the Library. I stayed and watched the two going at each other. Eight was bringing his knife down upon his opponent who quickly rolled out of the way, managing to roll onto its feet and coming at the Guard with a spear.

The spear jutted forward quickly, but Eight brought the knife up with both hands to block the weapon. "He's certainly fast!" I pointed out and Nine added in, "Yeah, but Seven's pretty fast too." He must have noticed the sudden look of complete confusion on my face. My brows raised, my mouth posed open, and my hand sort of hovered in mid-air, palms upwards. He raised a brow and I glanced over to the fighting again. When the pale Stitchpunk rushed by I noticed the feathers hanging from the helmet moving enough that I could see a partially scarred '7'.

"I thought it was Child." I blankly admitted before gesturing over with a palm, "I waved, thinking it was Child, and walked straight by. I must have looked like an idiot!" This got a laugh out of Nine, to which I groaned and let my body slump, "Well, at least I know now, less I would've made myself look even more ridiculous." The zippered male seemed undeterred, "She probably just thought you were being friendly." And now I realized that she was another female who I swore was male and decided to quit while I was ahead.

As such, I headed inside after Two and Five while Nine stayed the watch, but that didn't mean that I didn't give some further attention to the other female known as Seven. She was quite agile and seeing her fight was a mixture of inspiring and degrading. Because she was another female, looked about my height or close enough, and yet she was clearly able to defend herself. The other half of me was in pure awe at exactly what she was able to make her body do.

She could dive out of the way, roll under Eight's radar, and then get to her feet in a split second where she would throw herself forward to attack. It sort of made me realize that I wanted to do so as well. Not in an emulating sort of way, I doubted I could rival the skull wearing female, but wanted to learn how to at least fight somewhat. I mean, at the present I was pretty defenseless, and I was jumping through hoops to learn by squaring off with Eight. He's probably not even need to use a knife, he's just push me over and it would be over. As for Seven, she seemed somewhat more, I don't know, smaller?

I decided to hold off asking her until I could actually look her in the optics instead of whatever I did now when I was trying to communicate with the others. I looked down at my mallet that I had picked up again after my conversation with Nine. Was this really an adequate weapon for me? For Eight maybe, but it took all of my strength to wield this thing and when that happened it wasn't exactly a quick movement. I guess I was sort of out of luck. I didn't want to let the weapon go, so I was going to have to learn how to properly work it. Or, at least, how to get my body to function like Seven's around the mallet.

Though I wasn't exactly one for balance. In fact, I didn't think I could do a handstand, and my pondering on the subject lead to one of the most confusing moves on my part all day. I was somewhat close to the bucket lift when I decided to begin my 'training' and test to see if I could at least do a handstand. Standing beside a short stack of books I dropped my mallet down, the fabric full of bolts clanking on the ground, and then I turned towards the stack.

I rubbed my hands off on my thighs, not that there was anything on them and I'm sure it was a nervous tick, and then slowly kneeled and leaned forward. _"This isn't going to work." _I warned myself as I finally shoved myself to raise onto my hands, _"This isn't going to work!" _I would have flipped right over and smacked into the ground is not for the books that I fell against. They held me and I was able to cheat and do the headstand. My head pounded, my hair tangled around my arms, and I quickly realized that I _couldn't get down. _

"_Can I lower myself?" _I stubbornly tried to do so to have my elbows wobble and refuse to lower me. "_Okay, no, I can't. Alright maybe I can-." _I don't know why, but I suddenly decided to try shoving off the books to reverse my method for arriving in this position. Unfortunately, now my arms gave out and I slid down onto my back. I laid there for a good few minutes before I heard footsteps. Wasn't worth getting up as my head was becoming more of an issue; the headache not growing unbearable yet but beginning to be obvious in its nagging behavior.

That's when Eight appeared above me alone and I merely asked, "Did you see what I was doing?" I hoped not, and thankfully he responded with, "You're doing something?" A genuine question, he wasn't outright toying with me this time. "No. Not really." I responded before we went into a staring match. Did he do this often? Randomly just stare at Stitchpunks- well, considering how One was I wouldn't be surprised if Eight had trained to be seemingly intimidating. I sat upwards and asked him, "I thought you were sparring with Seven, did you guys stop?"

"Yeah, we're done." He admitted before starting towards the lift. I followed him with my optics, "Then where is she?" I called after him and he dismissively answered, "Off with Nine or something." Off with Nine; I suddenly remembered the comment Nine made about Seven from before. It was awfully precise and now they were spending time together, alone. It immediately came to my mind that maybe they were romantic, "_I'm overthinking it, probably. But it does seem pretty coincidental."_

I got a small and mischievous smile at the thought. Imagine; romance, real romance, real romance that I could see with my own eyes. I wondered if they were a couple already or not. Perhaps they were just budding into love. "_I'm getting in over my head! All I heard was a compliment and a moment alone, I'd need more than- _Oh! Wait!" I realized that Eight was beginning to move the lift crank, "Can I come up with you?" I asked quickly, getting to my feet and going to my mallet and bolts.

He didn't really answer, but he stopped turning the crank and allowed me to get on. "Thanks! I didn't really want to have to man the crank on my own." He gave a short agreement from my comment and began to turn the crank, much easier on his part than it would have been on mine. For a few seconds I thought about starting a conversation and finally did. "So which one of you won, Seven or you?" He answered with, "It ain't-." He paused, contemplating, and then answered, "Pretty much."

Then I asked curiously, "Do you spar with her a lot?" He didn't seemed to understand why I was asking, which was fine because I didn't really have a reason for asking, and he responded with, "Every couple of days. Depends on whether she's here or ran off somewhere. I guess it's common for females to randomly take off." He was clearly amused and I guessed it was his equivalent of Two's playfulness. Maybe a bit less innocently playful. Still, it gave me a little more information as to Seven's behavior.

We made it to the throne room and I rubbed my forehead tiredly as Eight stepped out, "You planning on leaving again?" He asked, generally curious, and I wasn't sure how to answer, "I am, but Nine, Five, and Two will be escorting me. They're going to take a look at the hole in my roof." He didn't exactly seem surprised by my comment unlike how the others seemed to take to me leaving. We were interrupted by another voice, "You're back!" My face brightened at the sound of Six's voice.

Good old Six to make me instantly feel social. He was rushing over from his drawing area, which he barely seemed to leave, and as he rushed past Eight I watched as Eight's foot slid out just a little bit and tripped him up. The striped one hit the ground and I sputtered in disbelief before looking to Eight, looking at him I a mix of mortification and questing. Questioning if he had really just did that and in front of me. He didn't seem to be looking at me and was looking at Six's reaction with a little bit of an amused look.

The second that Six looked back at him he turned away and headed off, I swear I heard some sort of quick chuckle. That was out of nowhere, the entire scene, and I kneeled down beside Six. "Are you alright?" He nodded slowly, looking downwards at the floor. "What was that?" I asked with the same disbelief and a little annoyance; Six was the last Stitchpunk who seemed to be some sort of target. He dismissed it quick, "It's okay. I'm fine." Then addressed me again, "Why did you go so early? You didn't even say goodbye when you left."

I didn't understand why Six was already so attached to me after such a short time and blinked a bit, "I just didn't want to bother Nine and Five with taking me home. I just headed out quickly so that there wasn't a scene." He seemed a bit relieved by my situation, "Oh, okay, I thought you didn't like it here." He then started to stand and I did as well. "Are you sure you're okay?" I checked and he nodded before grasping his key and heading towards his area, leading me.

I wasn't oblivious; I knew Six long enough to know that he liked to grasp that key when he was distressed in some way. His shoulders were a little hunched too, but I didn't think that was all too new. He was so reverted, I questioned if that was why he was so friendly with me. Either way, I pushed open the curtain and entered into his small room. The curtain blocked out most of the outside light and was only lit by a small candle nub in the corner. There was also a small crack, like a doorway, in the back and I peered through it.

Inside I could see a tiny room with a small bed. This outside area seemed to be where Six spent most of his time. There were layers of draws and scribbled on papers along the floor and walls. There were also inkwells sitting around half filled. Six moved one in the center of the room to the side, his hands rubbing in some wet ink that had dripped down the sides. He felt it on his hands and quickly wiped it clean on his sides before turning to me. "This is where I draw."

He introduced and he soon showed me a nearby drawing on the floor, "This is my newest one. I was going to show you yesterday, but you left." I didn't know whether he was being honesty or whether he was guilt tripping me. Either way, I looked at the drawing and realized it was the one Nine and One had been studying when Two led me away. "It's incredible, Six. What is it?" His brows furrowed and I added, "I know it's a Beast, but what kind?" He still looked confused and I soon realized that he was questioning himself, "I don't know yet. I saw it when… When I was asleep."

He looked nervous to tell me, like how I was when I was trying to dodge saying my name, and I he paused before finishing, "Sometimes I see things in my nightmares, and sometimes they come back." I then asked, quietly, "The nightmares?" He responded with, "The Beasts." It seemed such a taboo statement, but at the same time it sounded incredible. "So you see things in your dreams and then they appear?" He nodded before approaching the wall to find a place to put the drawing up.

"Now _that's _incredible! You can see things before they come; is that how you all avoid the Beasts?" My question must have been out of line as Six was clearly upset, "No. It… I can't see enough. I don't see much at all." I went defensive, "Still, you're seeing this much, at least we know it's out there. Are they always out there?" He pulled a tack from the wall from a more secured drawing and pressed it through the new drawing and into the wall, "I don't know. Maybe. I draw other things too, not just the darkness."

He went to seek out another drawing and I felt bad; I probably shouldn't have asked so I spoke. "I think it's amazing, Six, and, well, it's…" I wasn't good with words and so instead I decided a different tactic. "I actually have something to confess. You probably noticed I haven't been giving you an actual name." He nodded and I explained, "I was a little ashamed… I don't have a name. I never did. I tried some fake ones but they weren't really- and now it's a problem that it's not a number so I kept it quiet. That's what I've been hiding."

As I waited for an answer, rubbing my hands together, the Artist looked over to me and merely responded, "We know." I was taken aback, "You already know?" He insistently corrected, "_We _know." And so it was officially revealed that my suspicions that everyone knew and were just playing along were confirmed. My face went warm and I felt ignorant enough. Then Six added, "We we're going to say anything until you did." I muttered with, "That's nice." But didn't really want to address it.

Suddenly my headache was a bit more noticeable and I entwined my fingers into my hair for a few seconds before speaking, "By the way, I brought the Aesop book back with me to read later." Six perked at this and looked suddenly very eager, "Will you read to me?" I immediately responded, "Of course. Nine's still got the book with him so I'll go get it." The Artist was quite excited, "I can go get it. Where is he?" he offered. "He's downstairs with Seven, but you'd probably be able to find him better than I would."

This made me remember Nine and Seven's questionable relationship and I wondered if it would be smart to ask Six about it. He rushed out so quickly that I just decided to ask when he got back and merely called, "I'm going to check with Two and Five." I spoke out and he responded with an 'okay' as he entered the lift. I was glad to see him so happy and entered the hall towards the workshop. It was quiet in the hall and everyone looked out, even those I hadn't met. Dragging my mallet in I entered the workshop.

Two and Five were standing at one of the tables talking. "I'm here." I spoke to not startle them and rested my mallet against the wall underneath the nail where Five's pack hung once again. Two greeted me and Five turned to look back, one of them bumping a small thimble filled with metal bits. I assume it was Five who knocked it over as he was quick to clean it up. The Inventor now looked to me and gave a small smile before beginning to talk a little fast. "Ah, we were wondering where you two went off to.

I pulled the makeshift bag from the mallet, "Actually he's downstairs with Seven. Six went down to get the book from him and- I came for roll call." Halfway through I decided to skip over a detailed explanation about Six and I planning to read because my head was still being infuriating. My metal fingers of my free hand pressed into the brown stitches that made up one of my eyebrows in an attempt to smother the ache. However, all it did was make me very aware of the fact that my entire body was feeling a little limp.

I handed the bolts to Two and he took them thankfully and assured, "I'll move these into something better and give you your fabric back." Then noticed my behavior, "Is something the matter?" There was no point hiding anything, especially since everyone apparently already knew that I didn't have a name. "I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm a little tired." He was sympathetic, "Then why don't you get some rest? You can take my bed."

When he gestured to the other side of the room I then noticed the bed near what I assumed was a cot, the bed being smaller and covered in more blankets. Two's bed didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest; the blankets were thick and looked to be made of something knitted. The idea was a bit tempted before I admitted, "I can't. Six is-." Then a voice interrupted me, "So you have returned." That grizzled voice was the mark of the older Leader known as One. I looked to him and didn't exactly know what to say.

One was an enigma and ever possible comment seemed wrong, so instead I answered with a small smile and a mere, "Surprise..?" The routine didn't work as well as I would hope. Thankfully Two defended me, "Now One give her some space. She needs to get some rest. You two can converse afterwards." I didn't protest with One standing here. Though I did add, "About Six…" Then let the rest drop away as I knew that Two and Five would probably already understand the question. "I could use a break."

Five suddenly spoke, oddly out of nowhere, "I'll go help him." As he seemed to take off out of the room I supposed that he was dodging One. The Leader seemed hesitant to walk out of the conversation so I spoke, "I don't want to rest too long so it won't take too long." Basically I was getting stuck addressing One further later, but at least the comment seemed to pacify him slightly. He seemed to calm a bit as I wasn't outright dodging him. "Very well."

He didn't leave, he just crossed to the table and bluntly began to poke into Two's work. The Inventor was clearly eager to go over and keep One from disrupting too much but looked to me, "Go on, it's alright." He insisted as he rested a hand on by back and arm to give me a small push, "A short rest never hurt anybody." This convinced me, along with my all over fatigue, and I started towards the small bed. It looked so comforting and I dropped upon it.

"_I'm only going to sleep for a few minutes, that's about as much as I've been sleeping, and then I can read to Six." _My optics flickered closed. Just in case if I couldn't sleep once I got home. The bed was actually rather plush and as I pulled one of the top blankets over me I felt myself begin to drift off. I could see Two and One talking at the table and felt comfort; I wasn't alone. I was safe at the present.

That was, until my optics opened again. It took me a few seconds to realize I had fallen asleep and I felt groggy as I returned to alertness. The bed was so warm that I almost didn't want to get out of it and merely rolled onto my back, pushing back my hair that was splayed across the pillow. Two and One were now gone from the room and I tried to figure out how long I had slept. My migraine was gone so I assumed it had been long enough, though I hoped it hadn't been too long or I'd have to get up only to struggle on walking home, and I still felt somewhat tired.

Pushing the blankets down I climbed out of bed and looked around the room further. "Where did they go?" I asked myself as I crossed over to the workbench. There was something that looked like a drawing tool out, almost like the quill but also resembled a compass, and a paper with a sketch of something metal on it. 'Generator' was written in the corner. Everything else that was set out earlier was put away and even the tools that had been out were now neatly sitting in the thimble.

It was odd, like they put everything away in the short time I was asleep, and I began to think about how long I was asleep. I turned to the door and opened the curtain only to be taken completely aback. The hall was dark and only a few others doors revealed light behind them. The throne room was especially dark and my pulse began to quicken as I pieced together the darkness and quietness. I stumbled back inside the Workshop, "It's nighttime." I had missed my window of heading home, I had slept for half of the day, and I was beginning to panic.

It set in quickly and left me beginning to pace, "_What am I going to do?! Creator, I have to get home, I have to find a way to get home! Where's the map?" _I opened the cabinet with the maps in it and began to pull them out, throwing them onto the workbench and spreading them open. Unfortunately, the one in mind was eluding me, and I was probably more erratic than I thought. That thimble was knocked over quickly and spilled its contents across the bench.

My hands shifted across the workbench wildly as I searched as fast as I could, _"I can still make it back. Maybe it only just got dark. Maybe it's still dusk, or the moons full, I can make it back if I leave now." _My thoughts were interrupted by the curtain opening behind me. I looked back in time to see Five standing there, looking at me, and I knew I had to look a mess. Panic stricken face and tangled hair, not exactly an impression I wanted to make on the others, but I couldn't stop it. "Did I wake you up?"

He asked me and I assumed maybe he had been the one who was working. However, my mind was clouded, and I spoke, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Maybe he caught my tone as he seemed taken aback, "I'm sorry?" I continued shuffling through the maps, "You promised that you were going to take me home. You _all _insisted, you were going to take me home, but now it's dark- I have to go." I was frantic and Five was disturbed, "But it's night out."

He protested and I answered, "I wouldn't have had to leave at dark if someone would've helped me! I expected to much, I know, especially with how adamant One is about me staying. Everyone thinks I can stay, but I _can't, _I can't stay here!" It was a blur of horror and terror. My pulse was raising and I was having trouble getting my breathing to regulate. "Wait, let's calm down for a second." Five was insisting, coming a little closer, "We-We weren't trying to keep you here. You were just so tired that we were letting you rest and time got away. I just thought you would sleep all night."

He defended and it made sense, but my mind was a mess, "I can't stay here. I have to go home." I insisted before finding a map that looked close enough, "This will work, I think, it looks like it, it would be here, I think, alright, alright I can do this, I'll just go." But as I was trying to rush out the door Five decided to somewhat block my way. "I really don't think you should leave like this. You're not… Acting right." My hands clutched the map to the point that it nearly ripped.

"Me? I'm acting fine. Not like all of you. You all make promises you don't keep, you distract me so I won't leave, and then you go and get me when I go home!" My voice was getting louder, "And maybe I have to go home! Do any of you think of that? I have to leave, I have to go home, I can't _stay here _any longer!" I cried out before slamming the map down on the bench, "Here, I don't need it, just let me go, I need to go home!" This entire scene was starting to slowly sink into me as being wrong. I felt helpless, I was scared, I just couldn't stand it.

I tried to take off past him and he tried to stop me, grasping my wrist, "Wait." He was pleading with me, but I tried to pull away, grabbing onto his hand with my free one and trying to wrench it free. "Let go! Let me go!" I was pleading and felt words spill out further, mostly repeating what I had said already, and it was a brief tug of war until suddenly he called out with, "Stop!" It was still a desperate tone, his own pleading tone, but something about it caused my body to abruptly halt all movements.

I stared at the floor, but watched out of the corner of my optic as his free hand moved to grasp on the one I was using to free the grasped on. He gently took my hand in his, mine a bit smaller than his, his a bit warmer than mine. Both of his hands held mine, the one on my wrist sliding down to cup my hand. I looked up at him and his look was almost like mine. He looked shocked at the event, staring at me with clear confusion, but there was also concern. It crumbled me; my own panic was still there, but I finally straightened out enough that I realized I was acting unhinged.

My face furrowed with guilt and maybe some of the fear slipped through, "I'm sorry." I was shocked how meek it sounded coming from me and was afraid that it would give out altogether. "I'm so sorry." He grew sympathetic and insisted, "No, no. It's okay." He soothingly stated. "I promise that we weren't trying to keep you here. It just got late and you didn't wake up, it was mostly my suggestion to let you rest because I thought your health was at risk. Two said that you hadn't slept and you looked tired…"

Guilt did set in and didn't mix well with the twitching anxiousness, "I know. I didn't mean it." I looked back towards the floor and found my feet interesting to stare at. "Listen," Five said softly, "I really think that you shouldn't go out there this late. It could be dangerous, the Beasts are usually nocturnal, and… it could be- it wouldn't be safe." He was watching his words to not upset me, "But if you need to then I'll take you home right now." There was a small pause before he suddenly changed tone, squeezing my hands, "Please stay here for the night. I'll take you home in the morning as soon as the sun's up."

It was hard for me to trust the other Stitchpunks. Paranoia always dictated that they had a hidden motive, that they talked about me behind my back or something, and I knew it was virtually impossible to trust any of them after this entire event. However, something in me not only wanted to trust Five, but I clearly couldn't suppress the fact that I _did _trust Five. Which was odd since he wasn't familiar like Two and he wasn't as predictably innocent as Six. I didn't know what to call Five, but I certainly trusted him, and suddenly the guilt made me cave.

"Alright…" My body immediately started to internally twitch and twist in protest, "I'll try." It was difficult, but seeing him smile at least revealed the disgust that I felt towards my former actions. Really, I had never had an episode like that, it was as though I had lost all control of myself. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to get more sleep." I insisted and he seemed to suddenly realize he was still holding my hands and slowly released them. He then smiled at me, "Next time I'll wake you. No matter what."

I forced a smile to show that I was doing better, which I wasn't, and wandered over towards Two's bed. "And maybe tomorrow, before I head home, you could introduce me to the others? I know I haven't met Seven formally so I'm wondering who else I haven't met. I probably should introduce myself now that I woke them all while raving like a lunatic." It was a joking comment and Five seemed eased quite a bit, "I'd be glad to. The others wanted to meet you."

Then he started to head for the door and I whispered so quietly that he surely couldn't hear, "And can you stay?" Immediately I winced at my own tone and was relieved to hear footsteps in the hall, sort of. I suddenly felt awfully lonely standing in the room with just myself and rested my hands on Two's bed, slumping a bit on them and watching as my tethers of hair fell down to cloud my vision. Almost irritating, but not enough to make me move. "I will."

I jumped immediately, "Gah!" Looking back there was Five still standing there as the doorway, which was odd since I had sworn I heard footsteps in the hall. It must have been one of the others and I felt quite embarrassed about it. "I thought you walked out!" This got a small chuckle out of him as he seemed to almost nervously rub his hands together. Probably nervous I was going to snap again. "I'll just finish up this blueprint," He crossed to the maps I laid strewn out where somewhere underneath were his plans, "and I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Five was so outwardly warm that I swore I could actually feel it. In this way he took a lot after Two and yet they clearly had contrasting personalities. But that wasn't the only thing about Five that caught my interest; his missing optic. It only seemed to really sink in now that the patch was for a missing optic. I always knew it was there, but never really acknowledged it until now. Perhaps tomorrow I could ask, though I doubted I could get up the nerve to ask something so intimate, but perhaps.

I laid down in bed and closed my eyes in an attempt to fall fast asleep quickly. I just wanted to go to sleep. I just wanted to stop the horrific feeling that had taken over; what was wrong with me? At least it felt better to no longer be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Seven_

When I awoke I felt much more refreshed and ready to face the world. This meant I could have easily gotten up and headed home. However, I actually was feeling excited to explore the rest of the Sanctuary with Five, and it seemed like this was the best opportunity since being morning it would give me hours longer to wander about before I had to head home. As I sat up I stretched out my joints and tried to tame my leather hair with my fingers, feeling like I wanted to look somewhat nice. Unfortunately I hadn't brought any other ribbons or I could've changed out the one holding my front closed.

Looking over at the Workbench I was surprised to see that I wasn't alone. Five was still here with me. He was slumped against the workbench and still sitting on the stool, head resting on his folded arms. It was angled towards me so I could see his single optic closed. He was asleep so I assumed that he had fallen asleep while he was working. I smiled a little; it was quite endearing to know that he had actually been willing to sleep here. Though, to be fair, he probably had fallen asleep while he was working and hadn't intended to do so.

My hand closed on his shoulder and gently shook him, trying not to rouse him suddenly. He began to come around with a soft murmur at first and I continued to shake him, "Five? I think it's morning." He started to straighten and rubbed a hand over the upper portion of his patch as he looked at the blueprints below, a little confused. "You fell asleep." I pointed out and he finally got a little smile, "Morning." The greeting almost sounded like a question and I was amused as well, "Good morning!" Then I pulled back and addressed my hair again, "About last night-."

I began before stopping as he turned on the stool, "It's okay. I know you were scared last night and you didn't do anything wrong. The others don't have to know about what happened." A kind gesture on his part and I almost felt the awkwardness as I admitted, "Thank you. I'd much prefer that... That is to pretend that nobody heard me." I joked, then finished with, "But I was actually wondering if you meant what you said about introducing me to the others?" He cleared his throat, "Oh, yes, that. Well then," He stood from the stool, "how about we start? The others are probably awake."

I eagerly walked behind him as we entered the hall and he paused to gather his thoughts. He was still a little groggy from waking up and paused before suggesting we headed to the throne room. As we entered the room I noticed that a few of the others were in there. One was perched on his throne, Two was standing there speaking to him, and I could even see Seven standing nearby. Five had a friendly smile as he approached Seven and I followed, lagging slightly, and letting my optics slide over past the curtains into Six's area.

The Artist was scribbling away, but was looking slumped a bit as though something was wrong. It immediately made me worry that it was because I had failed to read to him as promised the day before. I would've walked straight over to apologize if I wasn't suddenly in front of Seven and having to prepare introductions. "Seven, I don't think you've met our new friend." He introduced and I didn't know if the facial warmth was because I was considered a friend among them or because the title was used to substitute a name.

Either way, Seven was friendly as well, and now this close I could clearly see that she was female. In fact, she was beautiful, you just couldn't see it until she lifted the helmet to rest on her head instead of covering it. "It's nice to finally meet you in person." She greeted and I tried to hide any nervousness, "It is. There was a case of mistaken identity the other night or I would've introduced myself earlier." She seemed to wave it off, "I was gone scouting most of yesterday, so it isn't a problem." Five suddenly chimed in, "Seven helped us find your home again since I hadn't made a second map to guide us."

It didn't seem to be too hard to find my home for me, but I assume that was because I was only remembering one set of directions when they were all having to remember multiple. "I'm sorry you had to go through the trouble." I apologized, "Why hadn't you come in?" Seven seemed somewhat apologetic herself, "I knew Two wanted to see you and I didn't want to get in the way." Then she asked with a more upbeat tone, "So do you have a name?" It was a joking comment and she apparently wasn't aware that I had none. Five's face have given off some sort of look as Seven clearly began to catch herself.

I stopped this from happening; I wanted to fix this problem now before it got anymore drastic. "Actually, I do." I insisted with a smile and my mind raced to make this statement the truth. For some reason the first thing I thought of were the curtains and I could only hope that I didn't blurt out 'curtain' and get stuck with it. Instead I thought of the texture, of the color, of the words I could use to describe them and hoped I hit the mark. The color was that radiant crimson that I loved so much, but I suddenly settled on something I didn't originally intend on.

"Velvet." I spoke, "My name is Velvet." I judged their reactions; Seven was relieved that she didn't offend me and Five seemed to have his interest piqued. Maybe the disjointed way I said the name made him realize that I just came up with it. "Yes, this is Velvet." He played along and Seven added in, "It's very nice to meet you, Velvet." Suddenly I felt more confident, "I saw you sparring with Eight yesterday. It was amazing! Do you always fight like that?" She answered with, "I have to. Some of the Beasts around here are dangerous, so it's a constant to learn and practice."

She said that with her own confidence and I was impressed by it. I imagined that she did practice frequently and could see why the others, Nine especially, relied on her. It was also great to meet another female. "It's mind blowing seeing someone matching something as threatening looking as Eight so easily." I also pointed out and she clearly found the statement amusing, "You're right about that. Eight is quite threatening _looking_." I gave a little laugh but decided not to make any more Eight comments, I already had one ready, because I could hear his footsteps approaching.

It wasn't that I didn't like Eight, but I was still a little annoyed at him after what happened between him and Six. "I've been trying to fight with this mallet I found back at my house, but it's a bit difficult. I've not had any prior experience with Beasts except for a run in with a Badger that didn't go in my favor." Seven thought on this for a few seconds before suggesting, "If you would like, I could try to teach you what I know, but I'm not very skilled in heavy weapon handling." Actually, this was what I was hoping for and was elated.

"That would be great!" I gushed, "I could seriously use some help and I think I'd be a bit more, well, I guess feel a little more comfortable being trained by another female." For a second she almost seemed surprised, but then turned to be delighted, "I'd be glad to." That was when Two started over, One watching him and soon us. "Good morning Five, good morning Velvet." I realized that he had heard us; paranoia or not I didn't particularly feel unnerved by Two listening in. We exchanged some greetings and Two looked to Five, "Will we be leaving soon?"

Five seemed to suddenly grow sheepish, "Well, umm, actually I was showing Velvet around." I already liked the title, especially with how it sounded when being spoken, and I nodded in agreement with Five. However, I looked back towards Six's area, and I caught myself as I remembered that. "I'm going to go check in on Six…" I spoke slowly before looking back to Five, "I'll be right back." As I headed towards the opening Five added in with, "Oh, okay. Take your time." He then went back to speak to Two and perhaps Seven.

I realized halfway to Six's room that I forgot to mention Nine to Seven. A mentioning could trigger her reaction and could give me a better idea on whether Nine had feelings for Seven only or if she returned them. It seemed like there was so much I could do here that it was almost a shame that it couldn't last longer. Pushing open the ink stained curtain I peered in to see Six still sitting there, looking rather tense. He was clutching his key tightly and seemed to be staring off into space. "Six?" I asked quietly and his head flipped over. "Oh, hello." He said quietly, hesitantly.

"Hello and good morning." I greeted before adding, "And it's Velvet now." Then I added in quieter, "And I'm sorry. I didn't follow with our plans last night and I know you're probably upset…" he exhaled quietly, "No, that's okay, I'm not upset at you." It was perplexing because he was obviously upset at something and I decided to pry further, "Then what is wrong? Something is different, Six, you can deny that there's something bothering you." I didn't know why I was so insistent, but I was so worried for Six, for the Stitchpunk I basically knew the best who was slowly reverting.

"I'm… I'm tired." Six excused pitifully and for some reason the words sounded honest. That couldn't be only it, but I went to cave, stepping forward and resting my hand on his shoulder before I noticed something outside of the corner of my optic. Looking over I could see that one of the drawings on the wall had been practically shredded and its pieces lay on the floor beneath where it once hung. I gasped, "What happened to your drawing? Oh Six, you didn't…" I let my voice trailed off as I realized that I was jumping to conclusions. Six wouldn't have destroyed his own work, right?

"I didn't." He meekly spoke and my optics widened. Because in only a second I had a suspicion that made me feel awful. "Was it Eight?" Six merely looked at me, head somewhat shifted downwards and mismatched optics wide with sadness. That was the confirmation and I was more distraught than angry at the moment. "Why? Why would he do this?" I asked and Six looked away, "It's okay." I sputtered, "It's not okay. How-… How long has he been doing this?" Six excused it, "He wasn't here long. He only destroyed one."

"No, I didn't mean how long it took him to- Wait, only? Six, I don't understand." I was distraught and Six looked somewhat saddened before admitting, "It's been a while, but it's not as bad as it used to be." I stared at him and he slowly wiped his ink covered hands off on his thighs before standing. "So this has been going on for a while…" I murmured and he nodded. "Do the others know?" He shrugged a bit, "They know most of it, but it… It's not bad." He insisted. This revelation was devastating; Eight was attacking Six in the instances. In only a few days I had already seen two.

"Six…" I started as I crossed to him. For a second I just stood there, arms somewhat open, face contorted with all of the questions I couldn't get out. This was why he was so distraught today; at some time Eight had started bullying him and it had leaked into today. Finally I broke down and embraced him, holding his small body close. He seemed almost hesitant of the gesture, I didn't think that Six was used to being touched by the way he flinched, but eventually he seemed to give in to it and rested his head on my shoulder, clutching his key between us.

I didn't ask him to speak and he didn't feel the need to make the moment more disastrous with spilling words, like I would have done in the situation. Rubbing his back seemed to help soothe him a bit. If I was to describe Nine in a few words one of them would be friendly, for Two it would be good humored, for One it would be strict, and these were only a few words that I could come up with. However, one of the first words that would come to mind with Six would have to be helpless, along with quiet, artistic, and such. I couldn't understand which of those prompted Eight's behavior.

Soon Six pulled back and quietly spoke, "Don't tell anyone, please." As I blinked in confusion his face was filled with clear determination. "But… But they could stop it. I'm sure One, as overwhelming as he is, can't possibly agree with this." The Artist was adamant, "I'm fine with how it is. I don't want to…" He trailed off, then looked down at the floor, "Please, Velvet…" I didn't know what he wasn't telling me, but he seemed sure, and I decided to take his word for it. "Alright, I'll keep quiet… But tell me if he keeps this up, okay?"

I didn't want to force my way in when I had only just met Six and Eight, and I didn't really know what I could do if I caught the Guard in the act, but I couldn't completely turn away from it. Ignoring it completely would have been worse than getting involved when I wasn't a part of it. I held Six tighter for a few more seconds until I was content that he was alright. As we pulled back he quietly asked, "Are you leaving?" I didn't lie, "I am, but not for a while. Five was going to show me around." He hopefully smiled, "Can you read more before you go?" I smiled to him, "Of course I will!"

He seemed much happier at this point and again said, "I'm going to draw." It seemed like it was his excuse to get out of the conversation. He clearly didn't want to talk about Eight and so I decided to let it drop. "Alright. I guess I'm going to go meet the others with Five. I'll be back as soon as I'm done." I felt the need to reassure him before I left because I didn't really feel too safe leaving. At least Eight wasn't nearby and the throne room still was full. Even Nine had now appeared with Child. It was almost a little embarrassing to see Seven and Child in the same room together as now they clearly looked different.

Five crossed to me immediately and we headed to the bucket lift. He seemed eager to continue along and I immediately felt like I was easing as we lowered into the Library below. He led me into the depths towards a large dome that looked oddly out of place as though it wasn't supposed to be positioned there. Even stranger, there was an opening in the side of it and Five actually stepped inside. "They should be here." He explained and I waited patiently as he called. "Three? Four? Are you in here?"

A few seconds passed and he called again. Still no response and he somewhat crossed his arms in a relaxed posture and turned to me, "I guess they aren't here. They couldn't have gone too far." He didn't notice two smaller Stitchpunks appear behind him, but I certainly did because I recognized them as the twins from before. I gave a little point behind him with a small smile and he looked back. "We could always- Oh!" It was a small noise of being startled and he flinched at how close they were. He covered it, "Oh, here they are!"

He gave a little chuckle and rested a hand on the closest one's head, Three was that one, while his free hand gripped on the strap of his bag that I only now realized he had. He must have gotten it while I was Six, but I didn't know why he thought he would need it. It didn't seem dangerous down here. At least, that's what I thought until what came next. "These are our twins. They can't speak, but they love to learn and they love to read too." This was a nice realization, "I remember them. I saw them in the Workshop when I first met everyone here."

With that I turned to them with a warm smile as they looked like children to me. "Hello again, you two!" That's when it happened. They took my words and my arms out in a welcoming manner as some sort of signal and took towards me. One of them, I think it was Three again, started circling me to look me over, running its hands over me in curiosity, while Four started to look at my hair. The twin plucked at the leather, separated it, studied it, lightly tugged at it, and its optics began to flicker in odd patterns. The other's did as well as it looked over my back in confusion.

"Ah... It's nice to meet you?" I started in confusion and Five came over, affectionately ruffling Four's hood now, "They just like to learn about everything and you're probably the most interesting thing they've seen in a while. Seven calls it cataloging." I watched them continue, though they were starting to slow down and pay attention to more specific details, notably my hair and lack of number. "The flashing lights?" I asked and Five corrected, "No, that's how they speak to each other, but they remember things through it as well. I guess it could be considered cataloguing."

Four now caught my attention and was clearly gesturing to my hair in curiosity. "That's my hair." I explained; their child-like interest was absolutely adorable. "I guess it's just for decorative purposes and can get in the way sometimes, but I like having it." The twin seemed to like my answer and flickered its optics to its sibling, who responded in its own way. "They're precious!" I whispered to Five, trying to lean forward with one of them wrapped around my arm. "They are." He agreed and I looked down at them.

"They're so curious. I don't know what they find so interesting about me, but I'm glad to entertain them!" He seemed amused and pointed out, "Maybe it's because you're the only female that they've met other than Seven. They're girls too, you know." This caught my interest, "Oh, I didn't- Well, I wasn't even thinking about what gender they were before." I smiled down at the twins, who I now knew were girls, and they finally pulled back from me. "It's nice to meet you both. My name is Velvet." Again, I was glad that I finally settled on a name, and they seemed to like the name.

Then they beckoned me and lead me over to what looked like some scales. They helped each other climb onto the scales and Five beckoned as well as he crossed over. "I think they want to show you something." He suggested to me as he crossed over to the scales. I came along as well and followed their lead to climb up, jumping up and having a little trouble to pull myself onto it. Thankfully, Five was as helpful as he was, as he slipped a warm hand under my foot and was easily able to lift me. Though he could probably lift anything easily with that bag being so heavy.

Once we were all on the scales the twins managed to man them like another lift and began to point out their shelves lined with objects. There wasn't anywhere specific that they wanted to show me, but the things they had collected were phenomenal in their own. Books and knick knacks, medals and jars of buttons, just an amazing array of items that they categorized. Everything had their interest and everything they wanted to show me. I won't go into too many details, but it was probably an hour or so where we were just being led around by the twins.

Lastly they showed me their book filled with newspaper clippings. It was like looking inside a study of the humans themselves and I actually found a good picture of the Scientist. Five pointed it out to me, "He was the Scientist. But I guess you know that from the title." He pointed out as he noticed the heading that clearly labelled the older man as the Scientist. Beside him was what looked like a metal sphere creature and I wondered if that was the Machine that Nine mentioned before. Though I didn't ask, I didn't want to bring up any memories and upset anyone.

It wasn't much after that when I spoke, "We're probably going to have to head out soon." I reminded and Five seemed to perk, "You're right." The twins were, as usual, inquisitive and Five spoke to them, "Two and I are going to be taking Velvet back to her home and try to work on a new project." He explained and, while everything wasn't answered, they seemed pacified. Yet they whispered amongst themselves; that flashing with their eyes I decided to call whispering. After all, they were sort of librarians, and didn't librarians whisper? I may have read that somewhere.

The Healer then seemed to come with an idea, "They could always come with us if you don't mind. Two and I will have to be working so you could use the time to show them around." This actually was clever. Two and Five would be busy and it would give me some time to be social with the twins. "That's a great idea!" I leaned forward with my hands on my thighs, as though I was speaking to someone smaller even though the twins weren't much smaller. Unfortunately I was treating them like children when it was obvious that they weren't used to it.

"Would you like that? You could come see my home. I don't have things as interesting as you have, but I'm sure we could have some fun. What do you say?" The twins looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back and smiling. I smiled back and looked to Five, "I told Six I was going to read to him first before we went so I'm going to hurry upstairs and do it." Five offered, "I'll come with you." Then waved to the twins who excitedly rushed off to, I assume, gather their things while we headed back to the lift.

"I guess he has the book." I spoke out loud, in an attempt to keep dialogue going between us, "He was going to get it when I fell asleep so I doubt Nine still has it." Five nodded quietly and we returned to quietness for a few seconds before Five suddenly added, "I really like your name. Even if it isn't a number it sort of suites you." It was odd to suddenly receive a compliment, but it was a nice one. "Really? You don't think it's too random?"

"Not at all." He smiled and opened the hinge to the lift, allowing me to slip through before closing it behind us. I won't lie; hearing the comment relatively out of the blue was pretty reassuring and thankfully I suspected that he was being honest. "I was thinking of those curtains. I'm not sure _why_, of course, but that's where my mind was off to. The color I assume. Red, I'm pretty fond with red." He addressed the crank but turned to face me as best as he could, "I know One likes it too. He won't be seen without his cape, but he won't wear a cape unless it's red."

I laughed a little at it and became curious. "And yours?" Five seemed to ponder this, "I never really thought about it. Maybe blue, like Two." I continued to coax, "Ah, there's got to be one that stands out." I didn't mean to insist, but I was pretty curious and he finally admitted. "Well, I kind of like golden colors, but it's hard to find it anymore." Indeed, much color seemed to be sparse in the Emptiness, and gold especially would be rare. "Maybe we could find some fabric or thread. I'm sure there must be some left."

That's when the lift stopped at the throne room and Five locked the crank into place before looking to me. "Maybe sometime. Mind if I listen in on the story?" It was bizarre but I suddenly felt something like a shock in my chest. Right under where my ribbon was tied. I… I wasn't sure if it was shock or what it was, but it clearly was from someone asking to listen, and I was more than glad to spread my story to a wider audience. "Of course! Of course!" I hurried to Six's area with Five behind me and I almost forgot that I was heading home soon.

I almost forgot that I wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Eight_

Six and Five are an excellent audience! They're both attentive, they wait until between stories to ask questions and make comments, and they liked to converse on the stories with their own opinions which made telling the stories so much more rewarding. It's so strange, I usually am in a constant state of judging time but I couldn't remember how long we spent reading together. Time didn't seem to even matter; I didn't have anywhere to be. Eventually all good things had to come to an end though.

When Two appeared at the opening I was glad that we had gotten to a stopping point. We were talking between stories and Two interrupted with, "Good afternoon all!" He looked to Five, "It's getting late. We should probably be prepared to leave shortly." I was almost sad to stop and Six seemed so as well. He had a little smile though, "Can we read more tomorrow?" I closed the book before me, "Sure. As soon as I get back." That's when Two offered, "I'm sure Velvet wouldn't mind if you read ahead." I winced a bit as I remember my covering of the book.

That was until Six added, "It's not the same as when Velvet tells me." That meant that he had looked in the book already and, apparently, didn't mind the changes that I was making. That was a relief and Six smiled to me, "Maybe I'll draw something for the stories. Draw pictures to go with them." He suggested and I encouraged him; I was glad that he had something to do. It made me feel less guilty when I exited the room with Two and Five to prepare to go. Once again I retrieved my mallet and they retrieved some tools as we lowered down the lift.

When the twins appeared out of nowhere I was both surprised and pleased, knowing that they really did want to come. Nine also appeared around this time and took to striking up a conversation with Five who was, as usually, being friendly. We walked for a while along our familiar route guided by the map and I was relieved to be heading home. Though halfway along I began to worry if something could have happened to my home while I was gone. If I had left a candle on and it caught on fire, if a Beast had gotten in, just things that bothered me.

Then the house came into view and all of my fears were erased. "I'll go ahead and make sure the coast is clear." I had excused to run ahead to which I failed to notice if they were questioning or not. I just had to get inside. The twins seemed to be dogging my footsteps, but it wasn't my main focus, and as I entered through the slight crack in the front door it was clear that nothing had changed in my absence. The others came in while I tossed down my mallet by the front door for whenever I'd leave again.

"_Maybe I shouldn't leave again so soon."_ Suddenly came to mind, _"I was sort of tempting fate walking back and forth out there in such close trips. Eventually something's bound to follow me back, luck will only hold out for so long." _I shook my head to myself as I pondered this. It was strange; I didn't want to believe this, but something seemed to be making me believe that this was going to happen. Pounding in the back of my head was the cold feeling that next time something was going to happen. That I couldn't leave again or I'd lose everything.

Shaking away the thoughts I look to Two and Five who were finally coming in and decided to play the good host and escort them upstairs even though they clearly already knew where everything was. "You probably want to get started right away just in case, I don't know, you have to leave before it gets dark…" My words were suddenly having trouble forming, but Two was delighted to speak, "Of course, we need to get that patched before the rain moves in. The last thing we need is more water coming through and making a mess of the rest of the house."

He was the one to lead us and I absentmindedly followed him up the stairs. The room looked alright enough, but it was clear that the hole was still an issue, and I could see the gray clouds through it. "Are you sure it's going to rain?" I asked meekly and Two sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, what with the rainy season moving in on us so quickly. It won't be a bad storm, but it will be difficult trying to work when everything we are doing is being washed through." He insisted and both Nine and Five agreed. "How are we going to get up there?" Nine asked and Two paused.

"Well… Velvet, is there an attic?" I was surprised that he brought that up and I nodded, "There is, but I don't go up there and it's pretty small. I don't think it even covers half of the roof." Two still was insistent, "That will be the closest access to the roof and that where we need to be. We'll have to patch from the outside in." I didn't know how they were going to do this, but I didn't disagree. "Maybe you'll find something useful up there." I continued leading them upstairs and down the hall to the folding door at the end of the hall.

It was nothing impressive, off of the hinges and resting against the doorway, so there was a large enough crack to walk through. I peered through the crack into the small, dark closet. Inside there was a small ladder leading into the darkness above. "Can you climb that?" I asked curiously and Five leaned around me before staring at the ladder, "I think so. It doesn't look too hard. Right, Two?" There was no answer and Five glanced back to see that his mentor was back at one of the doors we passed. He then started to head over after the Inventor and I followed.

And, no, I don't know why I followed Five are like a lost… Young Stitchpunk being, clinging to Five as though I hadn't the slightest clue what to do on my own. It didn't help when I suddenly remembered what door Two was peering into and upon getting to him tried my hardest to lead him away. "It's back over there, the stairwell, don't worry it seems secure enough." He seemed to be staring uncontrollably into the room, at the figure laying inside, and I looked over inside the room before locking on the figure with my own optics as well.

I recognized her immediately. The body of a human woman countless ages older than I, face empty and yet still somewhat serene. While I felt at ease seeing her I also felt quite melancholy. "This must be the human woman you were speaking of." Two pointed out and I quietly nodded. He seemed to be interested in her a lot more than I had ever expected, "She is lovely, I assume she passed in her sleep in a somewhat natural death, which was generous at the time. But…" His brows furrowed and Five was concerned, "What's wrong?"

"She is familiar…" Now I was paying attention. He thought she was familiar, and I had thought he was familiar; was there a connection? _"Probably a fast spreading case of déjà vu." _I joked to myself, thinking it was nothing, and Two seemed to have his own opinions that agreed with mine. "Perhaps she was in a newspaper or on a poster, she may have been someone high ranking in the human community." He then turned his attention from her, "Now then, into the attic." Without delay I led them back to the entrance into the attic, ignoring any creeping thoughts about the woman.

Nine was already trying to climb into the attic alone. It seemed difficult to me, but I thought that perhaps his upper body strength was better than mine. I knew Five's was by far. Two instructed the twins in a fatherly way, "Be good for Velvet while we're at work." This was the first time I had seen any of the others actually treat the twins like children, from the few I had seen in action, and even it seemed more playful than anything. I suddenly wondered if I misjudged the twins and maybe they were not actually children.

"You'll be okay alone?" Five asked and I had a lapse of intelligence. "Me?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, of course." I responded, smiling, covering my odd moment, and he actually averted his optic downwards. "Just making sure. Not that I don't trust you with the twins, you're so good with Six that I have no doubt you'll be fine with them." He glanced back, noticing Two was entering the closet, and suddenly changed tone, "Well, there goes Two. I should probably make sure he gets up there okay."

"Be careful." I insisted; considering the fact that they would be on the roof. He seemed a little, I don't know, like I embarrassed him from the comment. It was a little endearing how he hurried off flustered. A lot of things about Five were endearing. I was brought out of my thoughts by the twins who were eager to look around and looking to me to give them something to examine or do. "Hey, I have a couple of fairy tale books, want to come see them? I think you might like them." They were interested and gave small nods as an answer.

I led them downstairs into the den where most of the books resided. It was easier getting the heavy fairy tale book with two extra sets of hands assisting me. Once I got it opened I immediately went to the table of contents, "You know, Six likes it when-…" I cut off as I noticed them looking through the table of contents already. Maybe I was treating them like children again so I decided just to let them be. To give them space. I played with the idea of getting some of my sewing done. "I'll be right back. I have to grab something."

They looked to me curiously and I reassured, "I'll be right back, I'm just grabbing my sewing stuff. I'll show you what I'm working on." Then I hurried off to get said things. The fabric, both red velvet and faded green, the needle, the thread, and the makeshift knife to cut the fabric. Again I had forgotten to get the scissors from Two, but there was no reason in interrupting him right now. I returned to find the twins still looking at the book, but still looking at the table of contents. Now I realized that they were actually waiting for me.

Three came over to look at the cloth while Four watched from the book. "I'm going to try and make some clothes." I explained to them, "This velvet is actually what inspired my name so I was thinking it could make something nice. Maybe a dress." I remembered that the twins were female and was pleased when she seemed slightly interested. They weren't jumping in surprise, but looked remotely curious, which was good enough for me. As they hadn't opened to a specific story yet, I spoke a suggestion, "Six likes when I read to him. I could read to you two if you'd like."

Once again their faces contorted in confusion. They looked at each other for a second and titled their head in an identical fashion. Their behavior only punctuated their youth appearance and I felt a bit more bold. "It'll be fun! Here, I'm sure I have a story in here about two sisters." Everything was set down and I crossed to the book, scanning the table of contents before choosing one, "Snow White and Rose Red, a story about two sisters who have an adventure together." Then it dawned on me, _"If it goes over too well I might have to retell all of the stories like I do with Six… Oh well."_

So the next thing I knew I was reading while Four flipped the pages for me and sewing some sort of dress while using Three as a makeshift mannequin. It started with her just helping me hold the fabric, but now I was actually making a little dress to suite her out of my nicest fabric. Though it wasn't much of a dress yet and I spent most of my time reading it was becoming a wonderful event. I don't know why, but it felt incredible, being able to do two things I loved in such a different way. The twins seemed happy as well; they smiled and paid close attention to me.

Finally I managed to get the dress somewhat made. Well, not really, it was more of a skirt with straps that locked over the shoulders and it was pretty plain. Right as I began to cut some of the green fabric to use as accents to the red, we were halfway through a fairy tale called the Tinder Box, I was alerted by the dull rumble of thunder outside. Both of the twins flinched a little and stared upwards, obviously weary of the weather and probably of how they were going to get home in it. "It sounds like that storm is moving in."

I rubbed Three's head, trying to mock how Five had, and Three react positively. I then put my arm around her in a comforting way before speaking, "I'm just going to go up and make sure they're alright up there. Okay, sweetie?" Why was I so adamant in treating them like a couple of babies? I don't know why, but right afterwards Three seemed to actually respond by pressing against me. That was good enough for me to know that the affection was enjoyed. Then I pulled back and started to head towards the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

When I got to the ladder I was pleased to see that either Two or Five had decided to make it easier for themselves by using a thread to climb up. It had little knots in it to make it easier to climb and was locked on the top rung with what looked like a bundle of hooks tied together that was now tied more securely. As such, I was able to climb it, albeit slowly. When I got to the top was the first time I realized that heights made me dizzy as well. But, I digress, I got into the attic. There was a small vent in the attic that had been opened and another rope was tied so that someone could climb out to the roof.

I wasn't that brave and instead leaned out of the window only slightly before looking up. The clouds had become a lot more threatening and were now growing darker. The surrounding land was dim like twilight even when I knew that it wasn't yet time to get dark. "Umm… Guys?" I called to them and didn't receive an immediate answer, "The storm- guys?" This time Nine actually appeared, peering over the roof, "What's wrong?" I called up to him, "It's thundering. It sounds like the storm is moving in." He nodded, "Yeah, we can hear the thunder coming in."

He gestured back towards where I assumed Two and Five was, "We're going to get to a stopping point before it starts raining and we'll come down." Thunder rolled over again and Nine glanced back to one of the others, "Everything's fine. Velvet's checking in because of the rain." Then he looked back to me, "Are the twins alright?" I smiled a little, "They are. Was most worried about you all getting rained on or stuck by-… Rain." I covered and he smiled, "We're doing fine. I'm going to go help the others finish up."

As he wandered off I could hear him saying, "No, Five, they're fine, they're just-." As I lost the rest of his voice I turned back and crossed the tight spaced attic before heading down the thread again. It was a lot easier if I kept my optics closed, held the rope tightly with my legs, and slid myself down slowly. Not comfortable, not quick, but I survived so the task was done appropriately. I walked back through the darkened house, darkened from the weather. I was almost ashamed at how my body trembled when thunder rumbled over again.

Back in the den the twins were looking through the table of contents again and, upon seeing me, flipped the book to a page in particular before regaining their previous positions as I sat down in mine. "Alright, let's…" That's when I realized that the twins had switched themselves. Now Four was wearing the skirt and Three was turning the pages. Strange, they didn't give an indication that they wanted to switch, "continue where we left off." I finished slightly unsure, but decided to continue reading and return to work.

They wanted to hear 'Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves'. Not exactly one that I personally showed the most interest in, but it was still good, so I read it to them regardless. The dress got an upper portion on it, slowly, and soon the world outside of the house went into makeshift chaos. The clouds opened and rain poured down. As I looked outside the window I could only hope that they were okay upstairs. The story continued on and it seemed light enough to keep doing so until, finally, we were joined by the other three.

I was somewhat surprised to see that Nine and Five had retrieved the candle out of my room. _"Must be darker then I think…" _I thought to myself before smiling at them, "How'd it go?" Two was wiping off his damp face with a small rag that looked to have a little bit of an ink stain on it. "Very good progress. We covered the hole with some cardboard we found in the attic. Not a permanent solution, but a nice cover for the rain, and once it dries it will be easier to lay down some wood to actually mend the hole."

He then noticed Four, it was still Four, wearing her new dress, "I see you three have been busy." He came closer in interest and Four started to slip out of the dress so he could see it. I helped her pull it over her head before showing Two, "We were just reading. This is that dress I was working on; I got a lot more done with the twins' help." I flashed them a smile that was probably giddier that it should have been; I was just elated to actually get something done! Both of the twins smiled back and I insisted, "They are great helpers."

"They certainly are!" Two agreed as he looked over the dress. I could feel his optics scanning every stitch and found myself blurting out, "I know it's a little lopsided, but that's because I'm a little bit of an impatient stitcher. Well, no, I can't stitch well at all. In fact-." I continued until Two looked up, my voice silencing. "The stitching is just fine! Considering that you got this much done in a short amount of time you should be proud." Once again, Two was probably just being nice. "Practice makes perfect. Stitching is one of those things that needs to be practiced repeatedly."

My optics glanced over when I noticed a light sparking and I noticed that Five was lighting the candle. He did so before waving out the match and I watched him with a smile. Seeing the light appear made me feel much warmer. Though I realized Two was watching me and looked back, "You're… You're waiting for the storm to end before you go, right?" The Inventor folded the dress in his hands, "Well, actually, we might be staying a bit longer than that. If you don't mind we may need to simply stay the night to avoid walking through that mess."

"Oh, great!" I blurted out before correcting, "Well, no, not great for you, but it's great to have guests. I have more than enough room for everyone. Heck, we could all just stay in my bed, the thing could fit twenty. Or, at least Eight." The joke wasn't missed by the others and I got another chuckle out of Two. "Of course, the weather may clear." Two remarked before approaching the book to peer inside. Nine approached as well, dropping his lightstaff against the nearby chair and sitting down on the rug.

Five crossed the floor as well and when I looked over I noticed he was looking at me. I smiled at him before following, "So it went well?" He nodded, "Definitely. We can probably- we can use some of that wood to fix the roof." He gestured to the fireplace and the wood residing there. "It would be better than trying to use that old chair in the attic." He looked back to Nine for a second and I had my attention by the twins who gestured for me to read the book more. I approached the book and decided to read again.

The evening was virtually uneventful. Five and Two were spending a long time planning together, I assume planning how they'd finish the roof, and Nine came over to listen to me reading to the twins. Nine was a bit different than the twins who quietly listened to me reading without a single word. Different than Five and Six as well. He asked questions frequently, curiously, but he seemed to be pretty interested in the tales. I think he was interested in humans, perhaps, as the stories with humans seemed to interest him the most.

Quite some time later we had changed to another book and I had started sewing accents onto the dress when Two gave his verdict, "The rain is still coming down." He admitted before smiling back at us, "Well, since it is getting dark it is official that we will be staying." My pulse raced and I felt an aura of joy that I hadn't felt for a while. My home and the other Stitchpunks together in one; it was all I had wanted! I wasn't going to have another sleepless night of worry. "Do you think One will be upset?" Five asked Two and the Inventor waved it off.

"One was the one to make that rule about not travelling in the rain. You know how accident prone he thinks I am." Then Nine added in, "It doesn't help that I'm here. One still believes that everything I touch turns to ash ever since the Cathedral burnt down." I gave a half smile and looked to the twins. They weren't modelling for me now and when I looked over I realized that the two were looking a little sluggish. They were sitting beside each other and Three was resting a head on Four's shoulder. They were starting to get tired.

I walked over to them quietly and spoke in a near whisper, not wanting to risk embarrassing them. "You look tired. Ready for bed?" Four nodded to me and I helped pull Three to her feet, "Alright, let's go. I've got a warm bed waiting for you both." As I led them off I called to Nine, "I'll be right back." Nine seemed to notice what I was doing and answered, "Take your time." He smiled to the twin that was looking to him. Then we continued onwards to the second floor where I led them to my bed. "Here, take my bed. You can share, right?"

They both nodded tiredly as they climbed inside, ducked under the covers, and immediately held one another. I couldn't help but reach out and pet their heads one at a time. They were lulled by the petting. At that moment I learned something about myself; I loved taking care of younger Stitchpunks. I loved being this parental figure, I loved being able to be motherly if even for a moment, so maybe this was why I was trying so hard to baby them. Maybe it wasn't right; if they started to look disturbed I would have to back off.

For now, though, they seemed content, and so I continued to pet their heads in gentle motions. As they started to drift off I slowed my movement as to not wake them once again. Once they were completely asleep I pulled the blanket securely around them before standing to leave. The bedroom was now quite dark so I had to struggle to walk around the few things on the floor without tripping over them. Then I made it downstairs back to the others, ready to return back to normal mode and out of mock mother mode.

The three were talking amongst themselves, but I was greeted upon entrance. This time by Five, "Are the twins asleep?" He asked, standing up and coming to my side. "They are. I think it was a big day for them." He agreed, "You're good with them. They usually like to stay awake and keep reading, so they must have been tired, or just trusted your word that much." I waved it off, "It was fun spending time with them. They really were a big help with the dress and it's, well, I like being home again."

He went quiet for a second and nodded. I leaned a little closer and casually added, "But I like it a lot more when you all are here." This caught his attention and, maybe, he looked even a bit relieved. "I'll be honest, the other night, not last night of course, but the other night I was feeling a little lonely. Safe, but lonely. Maybe it was just me." He gave a warm look to me, "We were a little worried. Especially One and Two. One might seem like he doesn't, but he does care, and he probably feels better that you're not alone."

We sat down by Nine and Two were now looking at a newer book. It was a book about a human woman learning about romance; they both looked slightly confused and yet still curious. That's when my mind went to Seven again and I perked. Now that there was only a few of us, one being Nine, I could ask more about his relationship with the female Warrior. "So Seven is close with the twins?" I asked and Five reassured, "They are. She's always watching them and protecting them." I smiled at this, "She seems like she'd be the best person for the job! Why didn't she come along?"

I hoped it wasn't because she felt uncomfortable. Nine spoke then, "She's keeping a lookout at the Library. She thinks there's a Beast running around. If anyone will find it, it's Seven." He seemed to be confident about what he knew about Seven and I coaxed, trying to hide my slight smile of giddiness. "So you two are close? Seven and you?" He smiled, "Yeah, we're pretty close. She's a good friend." I tested, "She seems like it. You two spend a lot of time together." He agreed before Two pointed something out to him in the book.

"Apparently arranged marriage _was _common. How peculiar. Why do I think that One would be for something like this? You know how much he enjoys making rules." Two playfully pointed out and Nine was interested in the book again. I'd wait for a little while and ask more because he didn't seem too interested at the moment. For now I turned to talk to Five; he was easy to talk to at least. Nine and Seven could wait until later.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Nine_

After a night of successful night of talking to Five, getting little information on Nine and Seven's relationship, and just having some honest fun through socialization I had crawled into bed on the far side of the twins and went to sleep. I awoke a little later than I intended from Three shaking me gently. Maybe because I slept so long she decided I needed to awaken. As I sat up she gave me a wave and walked over to a book she and her sister had opened on the floor. They must have brought it upstairs to read while they waited; though it may have been from somewhere in the room.

After fixing myself for the day, retying my ribbon and straightening myself, I headed out with the twins tailing me. They were probably getting bored of waiting for me because halfway across the hall I swear they were trying to drag me along. At the foot of the stairs I looked over to notice Five and Nine at the wood cutting pieces away to use to block the hole with. I addressed the twins, "Why don't you two look at the book for a second and I'll be right back, okay?" They nodded in agreement and wandered over to the book while I walked over to Nine and Five.

"Good morning!" I greeted them both while trying to look more awake than I was. After all, they had been awake working for who knew how long while I had been fast asleep. "Morning!" Nine called in greeting and Five followed up with his own, "Morning, how did you sleep?" I answered honestly, "Great! You two? Where's Two?" Nine was the one to answer, "Slept fine. Two's upstairs, but he should be back in a bit. We're just taking care of this wood." While Nine said this, Five was working away while the former passively spoke to me.

Though we were all interrupted when Two could be heard on the stairs. "That was quick." I pointed out before my mind whispered to itself, _"I wonder what he was doing up there alone.- _Good morning, Two!" The cheerful greeting successfully smother my own paranoia that seemed to appear out of nowhere and worm into existence once again. Two waved to me, "I heard you and the twins passing by. Glad to see you all awake; you see, I have been considering the fact that we've be out all night and am thinking we should head back to the Sanctuary."

Even Nine and Five looked surprised at his comment and Five spoke, "Go back now? But what about the hole? We still haven't finished it." Two seemed adamant, "The cardboard will work for the present, but we really should check back in with One." Now I knew something was up. Two was circling around upstairs and now he suddenly wanted to go home. Was there something he found? I wasn't sure, but he seemed restless, and it bothered me even when Nine and Five reluctantly agreed to go.

"Velvet, are you coming with us?" Two asked with an inviting tone and I forced a smile. "Sure!" That seemed good enough and I decided to go get my mallet from beside the front door. Three and Four followed me before the former tapped on my shoulder and the latter showed me the dress I had been sewing. She gestured it towards herself, "You want it?" She continued gesturing and Three pointed at the door, "You want to take it with us?" Now Four nodded and I smiled, "That's fine with me. Maybe we can even work on it more."

They seemed to agree and I lugged my mallet into my hands before we set out once again. Just as usual, there was something that kept me from leaving, something that tugged and tried to make me turn back. This time it was a little firmer, but I ignored it and I continued with the others back to the Sanctuary. Maybe it was just the wonder of why Two was acting so strange. But I perked at this; I knew someone who could give me answers. Right after that I approached Five immediately and asked him, "Did Two tell you why we had to rush home?"

"He didn't mention in." Five admitted, but then added, "But I guess he wants to get back to One. He gets anxious when Two is gone for longer than intended." I smiled at this, "One and Two seem to be close. When they were talking the other day-," my voice choked and I corrected myself, "Not that I was listening in on them or anything. I just sort of…" I caved, my voice lowering quite a bit, "Okay, I was listening in to them a little." He didn't seem to mind and he quietly asked, "We sort of all know about what's going on. We're fine with it, but they haven't felt ready to tell us yet."

I was confused, "What do you mean?" He realized that I didn't know and seemed to take back his words, "I… Ah… I thought you were trying to say you knew about them." I blinked, "I don't. What is it?" Five didn't seem comfortable with talking about either behind their backs, but I assume was telling me as to keep me from making a fool of myself in front of the two. "It's a little… One and Two were close for a while and decided that they… That they were lonely and that they wanted to be mates, because they were so close anyway, even though they were both- you know."

I realized quickly that he was hesitant to tell me because he was afraid of how I was going to take it. That was why Five was having such a hard time telling me about what was going on; his words were even catching each other. Maybe that was why he repeated about how close they were and only mentioned that they were mates quickly. Then again I could see why, I don't remember reading anything in books about same gender relations. Wasn't it supposed to be male and female? But, at the same time, it was sort of heartwarming.

Maybe it was the hopeless romantic part talking, but something about two Stitchpunks actually being in love with each other, being mates, it was definitely nice! It didn't matter that they were males. Two was a kindly older male and One was… Well…One was a bit strict, but from what I had seen of him it seemed like maybe that kind behavior would help him. Perhaps they were different behind closed doors, perhaps they were warmer, perhaps they expressed something softer. It would make a good fairy tale if it was changed slightly… Like maybe edit some of One's dialogue.

"I didn't have a clue. I noticed something was going on, but not that. It makes a lot more sense now that I think about it. That might be why Two wants to go home so bad. Five smiled a little, "Probably. One doesn't really like when we keep him out all night." Then I slipped, "Maybe I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic. What do you think about it?" Why was I asking Five this? Well, mostly because I was closer to him than I was anyone else except maybe Six or Two, but Five seemed the more proper to ask about such a subject.

"About One and Two? I think they're good for each other. They make each other happy and anything that makes you that happy can't be wrong. Well, usually." Five seemed to be adamant of his words and I smiled to him, "That makes sense. I agree." Before I continue he suddenly made a random offer, "I could carry that for you." My brows raised and I looked down to the mallet that I had begun to merely drag again, "I think I've got it. You're already carrying all of the supplies." I reminded to reassure him that it was okay.

"Alright, but if you get too tired I always am here." That's when Nine suddenly appeared and cleared his throat, "I'll take you up on that offer, he playfully insisted before trying to put his Lightstaff into Five's hands. It was a joke, clearly, and Five chuckled a little. The twins also passed us to go by Two who was walking ahead. We continued along on our way back to the Library. The sky was starting to clear, but still had a few thick clouds. The thick mud made the walk a bit more uncomfortable, but we made good enough time when we got there finally.

We boarded into the lift and I let the mallet drop to the bottom, making a dull 'thunk' that caused the twins to jump a bit. "I need to switch back to the sword." I murmured to myself before collapsing back against the edge; I needed to get a little more in shape as well. Five turned the crank and Nine was speaking to Two. The twins were looking at the dress again and trying to figure out what they wanted to with it. Then the lift raised to the Sanctuary and we were struck by One's presence. Here he was, standing as close to the lift as possible, staring us down.

Two actually did a double take before greeting him. "Good day." He pleasantly greeted, pretty confused at why the Leader was standing there. One immediately retorted with, "And where were you last night?" He asked simply, eyeing down at Two with narrowing optics, and yet Two seemed to look more ashamed then fearful or unnerved. Though now that I know of their secret everything seemed to look a lot different. Especially with how close One and Two seemed to be standing after the Inventor opened the lift's hatch.

"We got stuck in the storm and had to stay at Velvet's." He explained and One added in, "It began raining only shortly before dark. As much as I would enjoy believing this it fails to make sense. Especially when I asked you to be home before the clouds came in." Two then spoke with, "Well, we could get home, but you are blocking are way." He teased before adding in, with a reassuring smile, "I didn't want to risk the twins out in that weather. Trust me, I only did what I thought was best." One wasn't exactly happy, but was content with the words.

"Very well." He droned out and stepped to the side, "But only because I know how like you it is to lose track of the time, and weather." The shorter seemed thankful and the rest of us left the lift, me dragging my mallet out. My arms were starting to ache in protest and I struggled dropped it against the wall outside of the lift before rubbing my arms. The twins headed into the hall and soon after Child appeared from the opposite hall. He crossed the throne room and wandered up to Nine. "I am glad to see you alright. When you didn't come home I expected the worst."

Nine smiled a little goofily, "Worrying about me? I didn't know you cared." He tossed an arm around Child's shoulders while the pale one answered with, "Your clumsiness added with a height of ten to twenty feet is a recipe for disaster. I fear for us all." Nine gave a look of mock annoyance before smiling again and leaning against the other tiredly, "Interesting, the both of us are feared, maybe we should paint ourselves and scare each other." Then he paused before adding, "And, no, that's not a hint that I want to wake up painted."

Maybe I was overly suspicious because of what I learned about One and Two, but I immediately suspected Nine and Child's hands on behavior. Especially when Child's arm circled Nine's lower back in a much more intimate position. I shook these thoughts away, "_I'm going to think that about everyone now because of One and Two." _It was a pretty amusing thought though, but my mind turned as I noticed Seven also entering in the room from the hall with the twins. They must have gotten her and I waved, "Hey there!" I greeted and gave a friendly smile before coming over.

I didn't exactly want to walk anymore, so I was fortunate that Seven wasn't waiting for me to approach her. At least I straightened myself. "Glad to see you all are alright. We were worried when nobody made it home last night." This made sense considering what Nine said, "Nine mentioned that you were looking for a Machine?" She gave a nod and tightened her grip on her spear, "I was. It's an awful Beast; the signs suggest it is the size of a Cat Beast, but it moves about undetected, and I am certain that it has been entering the Library."

It triggered me to wince a bit, "Why would it want in here?" Seven decided to spare my worries and smiled a little, "Maybe shelter from last night. Let's hope it moves on now." She then glanced to my mallet, "How have you been doing handling that?" I looked down at it and, honestly, I wanted to lie and say that it was getting easier, but honestly it wasn't. So instead I went halfway, "Maybe a little progress in carrying it around, but not nearly as much as I was hoping." Seven lightly laughed at the comment before offering, "I doubt I'll be able to show you much with mallets, but we could try the training."

"Oh, yes!" I insisted, "Yes, that would be great!" I glanced to the twins, "Maybe after you and twins do whatever you might be doing we could?" She smiled at the comment, "I'm just going into the Library with them to watch them and to check up on Eight." I blinked a bit, "Eight? He's down there?" She seemed taken aback and her smile dropped, "You didn't see him coming in?" I shook my head and she was a bit concerned as she exhaled, "He probably just somewhere using that magnet again. That would explain why he jumped to go down and guard alone."

She then seemed to discard any worry, "Eight's hard to take down. He's probably just wandering around avoiding One. He's been going stark raving since last night when everyone was still out. I'm sure you've already learned about his way of doing things." I leaned to the side to glance at him, watching him watch Two, "I have. Might have learned more than I bargained for." I added playfully and then my optics locked on something else. There was Six peering out of his area. He was looking to me with a focused look and soon one of his hands appeared to quietly beckon me.

"…Actually, Seven, take your time with the twins. I probably should say hello to Six." I spoke courtly and Seven understood, "It could give me some time to look for Eight. When you're ready just come down and find me." She then looked to the twins and called them, as they were distracted on the other side of the room, and they rushed over before boarding into the lift. Five and Two passed by and wandered towards the other side of the throne room as I crossed over to Six's secluded area and stepped inside. "Good day, Six." I mimicked Two's greeting.

"Hello." Six greeted before turning to pace. He gave off an anxious vibe as he circled the room and I immediately was suspicious. Seven had said that Eight took off downstairs awfully out of the blue. Or, at least, she made it sound out of the blue for him. "Is something wrong?" Six was skittish and uncomfortable when talking about Eight's treatment of him so I planned to start slow. "I…I'm strange." Six admitted and I defended, "No, Six, you're not strange." He repeated, "No, I _feel _strange. Something changed and I feel like I'm…"

He trailed off and I wandered over, putting a hand to catch his arm and stop him, "Six, was it Eight again?" He stared at the wall as though in a trance before answering, "Eight was here, but it wasn't- It was different." This time I pried further; I wanted to know how Eight treated him different from what I had seen before. I hoped that Six was honest about it being uniquely different and he crossed over to his drawing of the Beast from before. It looked a little crinkled and yet I said nothing. That's when Six looked back and started to explain.

"This morning Eight came in and wanted it." He said, running a hand over the drawing as though it was precious, "He's been waiting for time to do it since everyone noticed it I think. He didn't say. He got ahold of it and I tried to take it back from him… And I made a mistake, I tripped, and I ran into One." I'm surprised I didn't cringe at such a notion, especially considering how One was acting. "Did he know what was going on?" The Artist shook his head, "I fell through the curtain when he was coming to look and he was upset. I got ink on him."

Now I cringed, "What happened then? He wasn't that upset, was he?" Six grabbed his keep with the free hand as he continued to pet the drawing, "He told me to be more careful and… He just told me to be careful, but when One started to correct me Eight left really quickly. I think he was afraid that One would turn on him." It was an unfortunate story and I felt to blame; I was never here to watch out for him. "So Eight took your drawing?" He nodded and then I caught a fact in story that didn't make sense, "But you have the drawing with you."

"He brought it back." Six's voice was so quiet that it could barely be heard. His mismatched optics stared into nothingness on the paper and he was clearly lost in his thoughts. "He brought it back…?" One second Eight was acting intimidating, then he was social, then he was bullying, and now he was bringing drawings back; it was insanely difficult to judge him. Either way, I noticed Six was actually smiling a little, and then ignored anything about Eight. Six was actually happy and that was all that mattered. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Eight is getting better. It sounded like he was being nice."

"It was." Six admitted and smiled at me, "One didn't even tell him to do it." Then I added in, "And I wouldn't take what One said to heart. I found out today about his… About how worried he was about Two. Do you know?" He nodded, but started to suddenly look distressed. I continued to try and ease his mind, "He just lashed out. I'm sure he wasn't intending on hurting you." The Artist's mismatched optics darted towards me and stared at me for a few seconds before he admitted, "I… I missed you earlier. I wanted to talk to you, but you were gone, and so were the others."

He pulled back from his drawing and headed into his sleeping quarters, still speaking to me, "I feel like I can talk to you. It's hard to talk to the others because they're always busy. But you're new, you're not busy yet, you can spend time with me." He was rambling as he approached the bed and sat down, quietly adding, "It's like I can tell you anything…" It was a curious comment and something about his tone revealed that there was something he wanted to say. I crossed to beside him, "Something on your mind, Six?"

He nodded to me and watched me the entire time, "It's…It's about One, and Two, and I've been thinking about it since you said it." Wasn't a very long period. "Or maybe that's when I thought about it. I don't know. What is it? What keeps makes them want to be with each other?" I paused at the question, "You mean their attraction? Like love?" He stared at me for a few seconds, "Yeah… Love… I want to know more about it. Can you tell me?" I smiled and perked, "Course I can! You wouldn't believe how many fairy tales and stories, books and such were based on romance."

Maybe I was becoming a little over excited, "It's an amazing thing! What do you need to know?" Six looked down with a small smile, "Can you suddenly start loving someone? Maybe… maybe you didn't notice it at first?" I nodded vigorously, "I think so. Sometimes they talk about love at first sight, but it's probably not mandatory. I read a book on it once and there were a few couples, but the one that spoke the most and based their relationship on their compatibility instead of looks or something like that." He seemed to suddenly revert a bit, clutching his key tightly.

"But what if they aren't like each other? What if they're too different? Can they be too different?" I shuffled the barrage of questions into an answer to a simple answer. "That's okay. One and Two are different, but they love each other. They may stay quiet about it, but that doesn't mean they aren't happy." Now he perked once again and straightened himself before looking to me, "Velvet… I've been having these feelings and I never thought… But today I think I realized maybe they were there. Maybe there was something there. I can't pretend it's not there."

Then I suddenly realized exactly what was going on and I suddenly went cold. Six telling me how much he trusted me, talking about love, love between two different Stitchpunks, and my suspicions only grew. I could only hope that he wasn't talking about the two of us. Don't get me wrong, I had already began to feel close to Six, but not in a romantic way in the slightest. If he was about to tell me that he had feelings for me then it was about to get very awkward. I had no idea what I was going to say. _"Maybe I'm exaggerating."_

"I want to tell you because you know about these things and I think you'll understand." Six murmured to me and he admitted, "But I'm afraid that you'll think that I'm a freak, or a fool, or just strange." He stared at me and I didn't answer, not wanting to provoke it. "_This can't be happening. Why would Six-? We only just-!" _But Six continued on, reaching out as though he wanted one of my hands, and I was hesitant to give it. I did, sluggishly, and a sharp hand gripped my own. "Velvet, I think I have those feelings. I think I like someone like that. I think I like-,"

"_Oh geeze."_

"-Eight."

Maybe my face gave away how absolutely taken aback I was. I mean, I was relieved that Six wasn't fawning over me, though perhaps my self-confidence had a humbling lapse. He seemed to suddenly pull back again and clutched his key, watching me for a reaction. "Ah…" I began slowly, "I… You're sure?" He nodded for a second and I suddenly realized that this was why Six was so forgiving of Eight's behavior. It made sense, somewhat, and I exhaled before reaching out and taking his hand, feeling a lot more comfortable doing so. "If it makes you happy, Six, then I'm fine with it."

He perked, "You are?" I nodded, "I'm not going to lie; I don't know how you're so forgiving, but that's only a tribute to how patient you are." Then I patted his shoulder with my free hand until he asked, "Do you think that…That someday he'll like me back?" I decided to be optimistic, "Sure! He'd be crazy not to. You're nice, you're a great Artist, and you're cute." He then pointed out, "I'm an awkward cute." While I was impressed by his self-evaluation, I insisted. "Eight would be lucky to have you."

He then asked in slight disturbance, "By having, do you mean…?" It confused me a bit, "I mean you two being mates. Isn't that what we're talking about?" He nodded vigorously and I remembered Seven, "Seven offered to train me. Want to come watch?" He now smiled wide again and agreed to come with. We exited his room and passed through the throne room. Thankfully the last Stitchpunk down raised the lift again afterwards so we just boarded in. Everyone else was absent from the room and this even counted One.

I lugged my mallet along again, still feeling the familiar ache, and we lowered down into the Library. It was quiet and I scanned the area before making an educated guess, "Maybe she's out front so we can spar like she and Eight does." Six suddenly was acting quiet and I looked to him in confusion, "Six?" He didn't respond at first before answering, "My head hurts." That was odd. He hadn't mentioned a headache before now. "Are you okay?" He nodded, looking around almost skittishly, and I glanced around. "Why don't you sit down for a second? Here, maybe on this book."

He stopped me when I tried to lead him to sit down, "It's okay. Maybe we should just go back upstairs." While it wasn't the answer I wanted he looked clearly disturbed and I knew what it was like to feel uncomfortable and just want to go home. "Let me go find Seven and ask her if we can postpone. We can go upstairs and I'll read to you." Six smiled, but something was wrong, and I noticed that he looked awfully scared. Still, I hurried out front, still dragging the mallet as I climbed out of the entrance. To my surprise, though, I didn't find anyone out front.

It occurred to me only then that maybe Seven was at the twins' book with them, but then it occurred that Eight was gone as well. If he was guarding then it seemed that he would naturally be out here as this was the entrance. _"There could be something out here…" _I mentally reminded myself and spun around before heading back inside, _"I should just get Six upstairs." _I started heading towards the lift when I actually heard Six release a soft gasping noise nearby and some heavy shuffling. "Eight…" I muttered to myself as I continued into the pen area.

However, the second they were in sight I realized my mistake. Six stood nearby staring up at something that was definitely not Eight, something that heard me drop my mallet to the marble floor and turned towards me. Most of its body was a heavy metal frame with a dozen sharp legs that ended in blades, clanking on the floor as it turned towards me. They were bent and yet still stood quite high around its body. On its back was some sort of cage that looked like an old, rusty birdcage. When it face me I saw dozens of red optics and I was filled with dread.

It looked like the thing Six had drawn in his picture. Except now it was an actual threat, and I was going to die.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Ten_

The Trapper Beast released a low growl that sounded like metal grinding together. My body reacted and I dropped down to grab the mallet before lifting it. The heavy mallet causing my arms to be sore went completely ignored as I welded it as much as I could. Maybe my weapon was what caused it to focus more on me than Six. "Six!" I called, "Go get someone!" He didn't leave though and I realized that there was a sharp leg twitching very close to him. He eventually got the nerve and turned to run back into the Library, probably realizing that maybe Seven was nearby.

At this moment the Trapper Beast shifted to face him, and I used this to my advantage. The thing was actually not too threatening as it moved a bit awkwardly. Using this I came forward and swung my mallet towards it and using all of my weight to do so. The clunk that came when it smacked into one of the legs, which then retracted in pain, was quite satisfying. Unfortunately, that's all it was, because even though the heavy mallet damaged that one leg there was still nearly a dozen left helping it spin back towards me.

Dropping the mallet back, I swung it over me with all of my might and cracked into another leg. It sounded worse than it actually looked and those red optics turned on me. I got one more go in, growing wearier but having enough adrenaline, or whatever this energy was, to push me to swing again. Finally I managed to do some damage when I hit one of the small optics and it cracked. The Trapper Beast stumbled back as it released a hiss and I thought it was retreating. It could never be that simple.

Two sharp points that almost looked like miniature fangs appeared under the eyes and were pointed right at me. They were shiny metal and had petite holes in the tips of both. Before Six or I could react a thick liquid squirted out of the fangs and right onto me. It smelled bitter and it was a translucent orange color with a small peach tint that was hard to see against the contrasting colors of the Library. The liquid squirted onto me hard and continued to grow in pressure until I actually fell backwards into a puddle of it. It was disgusting.

However, the smell was the least of my concerns, because as I sputtered and went to push myself upwards I noticed something was wrong with my fabric. It tingled from the hot spout of fluid and as I started to try and stand my legs failed. They wouldn't respond. In fact, I couldn't feel them at all. It was spreading through my body and I looked at my hands, trying to manipulate them and watching as their response grew labored. I looked over to Six and tried to cry out for help; I couldn't move! But I the realized that my voice had changed too. It was much too quiet.

"Six…" I whispered out as my body slowly began to pull into myself until I collapsed on the floor and in the fluid. It was growing so difficult to breath. _"What did it do to me?! Creator, am I going to lose my ability to move completely?! I can't even move my fingers anymore!" _Indeed, everything had lost its sense of feeling and no longer was able to be moved. Even my optics felt strained when I tried to move them and my breathing was so shallow that I was deathly afraid I would be suffocated. _"We can't be suffocated, right? That just- That just can't happen, right?"_

Before anymore could be asked of myself the sharp blades of legs came down, two of them, and lifted me between them. My grip of the mallet released as I was hoisted into the air and tossed inside of the cage. The top portion was opened like a trapdoor by another leg and I was lowered in. My body was dropped into the cage and I heard footsteps, Six's footsteps, and wood dragging across marble as he lifted my mallet in an attempt to use it. Because of my angle I couldn't see the scene, but I have a good idea of what happened.

It sounded like Six was running back and forth to dodge the Trapper Beast and there was the sound of the venom being shot out. He dodged it somewhat as I heard him get a hit it, a loud crack as he got it right in the face, but then one of the legs squeaked loudly as the Machine pinned him down. Unlike me, who slowly lost my voice, Six hadn't been numbed yet and cried out as loudly as he could. His shriek being bound to alert any of the others nearby, which it did.

I could see Seven's frame pass by as she went for the Beast's front, but couldn't see anything else as my view soon was obscure by stacks of books. Though I heard other footsteps, and I heard Nine release some sort of yell after which Child called out, "Get back!" But the second that I felt Six's body drop beside mine I knew that there was no hope for us. That was why he went quiet; his body was dripping with venom and his leg was now draped over mine. I managed to move my optics a little and caught a glimpse of Seven.

The Trapper Beast had stabbed outwards with its blade like leg and she took advantage of this. She climbed onto a small stack of books and when the leg stabbed into such stack she jumped down and ran across the leg with near perfect balance. Then thrust her body forward and impaled her speak into a patch of metal between the eyes. It was sensitive I assume as the Trapper beast released a pained noise and began flailing its arms around. Sharp blades circling its body and keeping anything that got too close away.

Then it suddenly decided that it had what it wanted and began to scamper towards the door. The speed of this thing was incredible. I don't understand how something that can turn so slowly could run like a frightened Rabbit, but it did, and we were soon leaving the Library and out into the afternoon of the Emptiness. The clouds seemed to be moving in, certainly ironic but nothing unexpected. The wind was cold against the liquid on our bodies and was the first sign that I was getting any feeling back. There was still no movement from Six, but I was still certain that he was in the same way I was.

The trip didn't take too long before we appeared in a rundown district of the city. Like around the Library, these tall buildings were crumbling apart at the scenes and stood much taller than any of them around my home. One building stood out from a mass amount of webbing hanging loose around the entranceway and when the Trapper Beast entered we were taken aback, or I was taken aback as Six's reactions still alluded me, by the nesting area inside. There was this thick webbing hanging everywhere and a few other Trapper Beasts scurrying around.

I almost felt relief when I was actually able to make a gasping noise. The numbing was finally wearing off. Though not before we were moved into another cage. Unlike the one we were in located on the Trapper Beast that caught us, this one was a bit larger and had been layered with webbing along the outside. The original door was now covered and the only way in or out was through a hole cut in the top. The Beast climbed upon it and dropped us inside. A heavy fall and I'm pretty sure I landed on Six, but we seemed alright, and it scuttled off.

Now able to actually move a little I began to hyperventilate. It was coming for the entire time, but just hadn't been possible until this moment. That's when I heard a muffled voice. "If you can move then don't." It was a strict warning and I was able to struggle and turn my head slightly to see a white mass of webbing on the other side of the cage. A white mess of webbing that actually had Eight's voice. "Eight?" My raspy voice forced out and the mass shifted slightly. Eight had been taken before us and was now cocooned nearby. "Who'd they get?" He asked, almost sounding defeated.

Then again, he had been cocooned here for who knows how long in thick, orange dyed webbing. "Six and I." I forced out, "I don't know about the others." Shifting my body I found that it was starting to begin to gain feeling back. It was incredibly weak, but it was moving at least, and I struggled to try and roll over. "How… How did you get taken?" Eight was quick to answer but didn't give me a real answer, "The thing appeared and got me with its poison. Don't move much; they saw me coming out of it and wound me up."

Slowly I dragged myself along the bottom of the cage, beginning to have more feeling the more that I manipulated my body, and I managed to get to Eight's side. "Seven said- Seven had said you- hold on." My voice wouldn't work with my body so instead I decided to work on Eight first. I grabbed onto the webbing and tried to rip it off which didn't work. Then I tried a single thread and managed to find a weak one that I was able to break, but not much else. "Maybe Six could- with his hands." I looked back at the Artist and noticed he was facing the other direction.

"Six?" I asked before managing to stumble to my feet and make it to his side. When I collapsed beside him and rolled him over I realized that he wasn't simply numb but also unconscious. "What's going on?" Eight asked, still technically blind from the webbing covering his face. "He's unconscious, I think." I answered and Eight asked, "He's not dead is he?" I thought he was joking but he actually sounded serious, really thinking I was suggesting Six was dead, and he seemed remotely concerned. Then again, I don't think you'd want even your bully target dead.

"No, he's breathing." As I shifted his body upwards I began to drag him back towards Eight, having to crawl to do so, and soon got him near the webbed form. One of the Trapper Beasts was approaching so I collapsed down like I was still unable to move and waited. It looked in the top, eyed the area, and then scurried off once again. Being numb was bad enough so I didn't next want to be wound in a cocoon. "Alright. Let's see if this works." I took one of Six's hands and began to cut the cocoon with a sharp finger.

It took a few seconds of sawing, but it managed to cut through and I dragged it down the web. Then I was able to unfold the cut parts of webbing and soon was able to get through to Eight, "Seven said you were probably 'using a magnet' and considering that your story doesn't make sense I'm going to quietly wonder how you _use_ a magnet." I had to mess with him a bit, couldn't control myself, and he seemed remarkably unfazed by my comment. "Yeah, yeah. Just finish up. If one of 'em come back and see all this they'll put us both down."

I won't bore with details; I cut more with Six's borrowed hand, Eight used his freed arms to rip the rest off of him, and now we had to figure how to get out. I looked to him, "Can you cut the webbing out from around the door with your knife?" He nodded, "Yeah, but it won't do good. There's a latch on it." So I offered, "Well, then, maybe one of us could climb through the top and get out there to open the door. You could cut the webbing so it could work!"

I looked to him and he was staring at me. It only took me a second to realize that his stare was a suggestion. "Err, you look like you're good at climbing." I suggested to which he remarked bluntly, "You can't climb up a curve." He had his arms folded and was staring at me, stubbornly trying to suggest without speaking that I needed to be the one who climbed out. "I can't do any better!" I defended, hands going up in defense, "I'm still all run down from that venom. How am I supposed to get up there?"

"I'll toss you up there." Eight responded as though it was a brilliant plan, "You can climb down, I'll cut some of that away, you unlock the door." But I was in disbelief, "You're going to throw me out of the cage? Isn't that just a little-… Insane?" he looked insulted. "They'll see me fly out and come right over here." I added, but he was insistent, "I'm not going to throw you thirty feet into the air or anything." Finally I just gave up as I had no option anyway, rubbing my temples with a hand, "Okay, okay. We can try it." I stepped closer, "Just don't throw me too hard, please."

The way of throwing was a bit awkward too. Well, no, it was really awkward. I had one foot on his arm and the other on the opposite hand, him trying to juggle me enough to get ahold of the other foot with the free hand. One of my hands was stretched behind me and planted on the top of his head to keep me stable. When I first smacked my hand down to stop myself from falling he had let a noise of discomfort and I apologized, but I couldn't very well move my hand in this position, and meanwhile my other arm was pin wheeling around slowly in an attempt to get my balance.

He lowered me down just a little so that he could get the other foot and then asked, "Let go." He muttered and I pushed off. We both attempted to keep balance and were able to keep me upright. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked and he stared at the ceiling in determination before suddenly shoving me upwards. It didn't work as we expected. Maybe he wasn't going at full power because he was hesitant so instead of going anywhere I just fell back over his shoulder and dangled there.

"Well that didn't work." I reminded, "Now what?" There was the sound of movement nearby and Eight suddenly went very paranoid so the next thing I knew he grabbed me up. "What-?" I asked just before I realized what he was doing. This time there was no steady repositioning. He got ahold of my legs and threw me upwards. This time it worked, but only because he had practically slung me. Maybe if he treated me like a sack of potatoes it would give him more power? I'm not sure, but I got to the top.

I got my arms and upper half on the last metal rung around the top where the metal had been cut and struggled to climb up. Upon looking around I realized that the Trapper Beasts were not nearby and that the noises were coming from inside the cage with us. From Six who was starting to fidget a little. I frowned at Eight, "You could've warned me." I pointed out and he responded with, "You would've said no." My optics rolled and I decided to climb down. Thankfully the webbing was thick enough that I could use it to climb down the side to the floor.

The door was a little pushed out because of the latch so there was a lump in the webbing. If that wasn't a dead giveaway, the knife suddenly stabbing between the bars and through the webs were. A few minutes passed of us cleaning and cutting before I was able to actually reveal the latch and undo it. The door opened and I peered in only to stare. Eight was crouched down beside Six, not really doing anything other than casual talking, but Six was staring up at him with clear adoration. It was too stressful a situation for Eight to try bullying again.

For a second it caught me off guard, but then I shook it off as I heard something and looked back. The room was a mess from Beasts running around inside of it and it was connected to another room by a large hole in the wall. What passed by the hole looked massive. Almost like one of the Trapper beasts except much bigger and instead of seeing a cage on its back there was a large orb connected to its back. It terrified me and I leaned back into the cage, "We have to go!" I whispered harshly and Eight immediately stood. Before he started over I asked, "Can he walk?"

The Guard swore under his breath and turned back before walking back to the Artist. He leaned over and grabbed Six up. Not too carefully, but at least he was holding him securely. Peering out of the cage again I took the lead and started leading them towards a half broken door in the back that's top was cracked open in a gaping maw. "Maybe there's a way out back there." I whispered to them and led them back. Just in time too; a Trapper Beast popped out of the larger hole and starting taking off to the cage we escaped. Eight managed to drag the door open a little and we slipped inside.

A stairwell loomed before us that looked severely damaged. Almost as though it would cave under our weight. I stared downwards through the bars on the railing and could see a hall below us. It was our best bet to escape, but unfortunately we were running out of time. There was a scraping noise at the door and I looked back just in time to see the Beast that somewhat resembled the Trapper except with a large, round abdomen trying to climb through the hole on the top of the door. It was unknown how the bulky thing was able to climb on the roof, but it was.

There was a strand of webbing dragging behind it and suggested that it was the thing that produced the webbing. For future reference, it was given then title 'Webspinner' after its remarkable ability to weave webs, but at the moment we just knew it was coming for us. "Run!" I cried out, but Eight was already going down the stairs, jumping down one at a time in strides. I followed behind at a decent pace until the rickety stairs proved their worth. Eight jumped down to one and his legs went straight through a soft spot in the floor.

Six flew out of his grasp and went tumbling down a few steps, to my horror, but I had to worry about Eight first as the Webspinner was now scurrying down the wall towards us. I grabbed Eight's arm and helped him out of the hole even though my help probably didn't contribute much at all. He stumbled up right when the Webspinner was coming up behind it. Unlike the dozen or so legs around the body there were two smaller ones in the front that were tipped with sharp points like needles that had strands of webs connected to the abdomen.

Maybe it didn't have the venom, but it was clearly what could cocoon us, and I ran as fast as I possibly could. Eight was throwing caution to the wind once again but didn't plop through the floor again. On the bright side, as the Webspinner hissed down our necks I could see Six start to lift himself upwards. He was awake and starting to pull through his numbness. "Six!" I called down to him and Eight barreled towards him. Thankfully he picked him back up, though this time through him over his shoulder like a sack of sand and continued.

We skidded around the stairs, my feet barely finding traction on whatever liquid coated the tiled floor, and stared down the hall towards the front. The Webspinner climbed over the railing as we entered the other room and then we hit a very unfortunate situation. The room was destroyed, there was an enormous hole in the floor that lead down a couple of feet, and the doorway was boarded up. We were trapped. "What are we- Where are we going to go now?!" I blurted out, my voice more shrill than ever, but Eight got a determined look and practically threw Six into my arms.

I, naturally, immediately fell back onto my backside with the Artist on top of me. "Watch him! Get back over there!" Eight commanded before equipping his knife and facing the Webspinner. I was completely in disbelief; Eight was actually going to try to take this thing on alone. When I just sat there with Six who softly called out, "Eight…" The Guard looked back to us, "Go, now!" This time I reacted and struggled to my feet, pulling Six upwards with me. "No, wait…" He protested on wobbly legs. He could only watch Eight run forward at the beast.

He dodged one of the stabbing arms and brought his knife down on the webbing thread to slice it, getting rid of it for a short time. Unfortunately all it needed to do was reweave the web connecting to that arm to have it functioning again. Staying on the unarmed side he took a swing at one of the legs that cracked under the sharpness. However, the Webspinner was immediately upon him, rushing up on him and bringing the other arm down, knocking him back and tagging him with the web. While he wasn't wound tightly or cocooned, it was still a problem.

I turned to go around the hole and realized that the closer side to get around was more than a little rickety. Some of the boards were actually spaced apart and didn't look like they were very stable. I grabbed Six's wrist, gave him a tug of reminding, and now he looked to me desperately. "I'll go first." I insured before turning back to the loose boards and began to cross them. At least they were more stable than they looked and if I stayed close to the wall it seemed. Soon at the other side I looked back to Six, "Come on, it's safe."

He reluctantly began to follow in my footsteps and I checked in on Eight. At that moment the Webspinner yanked the web connected to Eight's leg and caused him to have his feet pulled out from underneath him. He didn't fall completely, but he did stumble, and I refocused on Six. Honestly I didn't know what to do under this situation except help Six over. Then I began to circle the current side of the room, looking for a way of escape, and eventually I managed to find a window. There was a wardrobe pressed in front of it, but there was a small enough gap to squeeze through.

A grunt from Eight triggered me to look back from the window towards the scene and be taken aback. Eight was struck and skidded right over the edge of the hole. His knife clattered to the ground a few feet before him as he dangled there trying to climb back up. The Webspinner reached under it belly and began to drag out webbing and weaving it from single threads into a much thicker trap as it came bearing down on him. Six made a dread filled noise and began to breathe very heavily. I looked over to him and almost missed what happened.

Suddenly the knife shot across the ground and into the Webspinner' facial area. The Beast shrieked in pain and stumbled back, trying to rip the knife out with its front weaving arms. Eight couldn't have reached it and in fact looked surprise at the movement. The only thing I did notice was that Six suddenly clasped his head and was leaning over to the side like he was about to fall down. I was so confused, going up to get ahold of Six in case he did decide to completely fall over. Eight managed to climb to his feet and rushed upon the Beast, dragging his knife out.

Something must have been hit in the interior of the Beast as its optics went black. Though it was still moving around as though it was blind. Eight decided to let it go as he knew that it would be too much to take on and circled the hole around the other side, trying to resort to stealth by quieting his footsteps, which still seemed to echo loudly. I waved to him instead of calling and then pointed towards the back of the wardrobe. Once he figured out where we were going he started heading over. I looped my arms around Six's midsection and led him along, him trying to help but failing.

It wasn't from the numbing and seemed to be from whatever headache had overtaken him at that moment when the knife flew through the air. Then it struck me hard that perhaps it had been Six who had caused that to happen. But before anything else could come of it the Webspinner starting shrieking and anger and searching the room for Eight, apparently realizing we had crossed the hole. It continued to release shrill noises as Eight go to us and we ducked behind the wardrobe. While Six struggled to stand I peered back out only to gape at the scene.

The Webspinner hadn't been screaming in anger, it had been calling in reinforcements, and now the Trapper Beasts were climbing in from the other door. They went to their leader's aid and while two addressed her three others began to circle the room, one climbing around the hole towards the wardrobe. I pulled back before it could see me, "We have to get out of here." I whispered to the other two, both of were crammed back there with me, or at least Eight was crammed. "How? The window?" Six asked looking upwards and I did so as well. "That's all we have to go on."

"I'm not throwing you both up there just to sit here and wait for them to find me." Eight added in and I looked back up towards the window before perking. "We can climb." I pointed out, "Here, see, watch." I pressed a hand on the wall and on the wardrobe before doing the same with my feet, lifting up just a little. "If we just do this," I struggled out, "then we can climb up there!" I actually had come up with a good plan; it amazed me. Even with little body strength, the climb would be possible, and Eight agreed, "That could work." That was, until there was a cracking noise on the wood of the wardrobe on the other side.

"They're trying to come through!" I pointed out in disbelief and slid down the wall a little before beginning to climb as fast as possible. Though it wasn't a fast movement, it was all that we had, and Six and Eight also started to climb. Six was having mixed difficulty; while his body was clearly unused to such action his pen tipped fingers were sharp enough to leave small indentions in the wood if he pressed hard enough in, that could help. Eight occasionally shoved him further upwards to get him moving quicker and out of his own vicinity.

Eight was immediately having trouble. The area was increasingly small and while it was adequate for Six and I it made his own journey much more difficult. Once I was halfway up and could see the half boarded window I heard a loud snap of wood and there was movement inside of the wardrobe. Multiple Trapper Beast were now inside and, unfortunately, the Webspinner was also present. I could hear its bulky body shifting inside the wooden barrier between us. One Trapper Beast was smart enough to look through the crack and see us, but couldn't reach us and only made squealing noises.

There was knocking against the wood and I had almost reached the window seal when the sharp claw of the Webspinner broke a hole through the wood and stabbed into the wall. It was so close that it had caught some of my hair which I was fortunate enough to be able to pull free. The claw started circling around searching for us and I had to jump back a little bit. Of course I slid down a little, but it got be some distance. This wasn't the end. Some smaller, sharp legs were poking through and feeling around for us as we continued to climb upwards.

Finally I climbed onto the window's edge and was relieved to see the outside world. Even with a gray sky the world was so much brighter than this dim Spider's Nest. Six came next and I reached down to help him up, he just barely able to climb upwards as an arm nearly clipped his leg. It was Eight who then made a mistake. As the arm was right beside him, reflex deduced that he pulled out his knife and slashed at the arm. Remarkably he did manage to partially sever it and began to climb again. He didn't expect the second arm to manage to break through that quick and stab him in the back.

Impressively he still made it to the window seal, but was having serious problems with moving his arm, so we had to pull him up. Then we made it under the few boards, just by ducking a little, and exited into the world. I didn't look for a way down, I just jumped and was able to land on a ledge half way down before dropping again. Six and Eight did so as well and it became a sprint away from the building. We ran and ran, and kept running, and going, and eventually started to hear the scampering of one of the Trapper Beasts closing it.

It must have broken through the wardrobe and was now on our tail faster than ever. Soon we found ourselves hiding under a car. Eight's good arm was pretty much worthless and Six was looking over the wound. "It's fine." Eight had warned him, insistently, but it clearly wasn't. So I took my own turn and gently moved Six to the side only to see it. It was disturbing; I could see straight through to his inner metal, some of his ribs being visible, and I had to clamp my mouth tightly closed to keep from making a noise of any kind.

"It, ah, it doesn't look too good." I admitted to him and Six's face furrowed in distress as he kneeled down beside Eight. The Guard spoke to me, "I'll live." He always had to act like he was fine; I saw the scars, I doubted this was his first injury, and I was sure that he made those sound like nothing as well. "Of course you'll live." I pointed out, "But you need to get this fixed as soon as possible. You probably shouldn't be fighting until then either." That's when Six suddenly spoke, "There's somewhere safe we can go. It's nearby, it's safe."

Eight asked immediately, "Are you sure?" Six looked to him and his optics darted down in a nervous fashion, "I am. We won't make it to the Sanctuary." I chimed in, "He's right. With that thing out there we'll probably be ambushed if we don't get somewhere quickly." So it was agreed and Six took the lead. It had been such an experience, a horrible experience, I was glad that I didn't have to come up with anymore plans that backfired.

Now to get to safety.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Eleven_

When I agreed to help Eight walk to Six's mystery destination I never expected him to place his hand on the top of my head and lean on me like some sort of sentient cane. Though I felt somewhat guilty so, sure enough, I was stuck with walking along beside him. I offered twice to help him with his hand on my shoulder or arm, but he said he was comfortable how he was. I think he was messing with me. Though we did finally arrive at Six's shelter. Which was a large staircase leading high into a half dilapidated building high above.

We climbed the stairs and for the most part I was sort of afraid that we would be in the open. However, the second we entered into the actual building I not only felt a sense of security, but I actually had that same feeling of déjà vu as before. There were two rooms in the top of the building and Six led us into one in particular, and I was struck by what was inside. Laying only a few feet away was the body of a human just spread out on the floor. Eight and Six both seemed to ignore the frame as the Guard saw down on a book while Six circled around and examined the rest of the room.

My optics immediately went to scan the room in absolute awe. It was almost like Five and Two's Workshop except human sized and there were peculiar things everywhere. Even a globe in the back which would be useful for learning locations outside of Luxembourg; maybe we could even travel outside of the city. Papers also covered the floor and looking closer I was delighted to see that they were sketches of Stitchpunks. In fact, some of them were very familiar, I think I might have been taken aback to find Two's laying nearby.

Then I realized that I knew that human laying on the floor. The clothes matched well enough to back up my theory that it had to be the Scientist in the papers. Five had mentioned that he was also their Creator which filled in the gaps well enough. I almost approached him, but something kept me away. Looking at him made me feel uneasy and I didn't want to do so for any longer. Instead, I looked back to the papers along the ground, struggling to read the scratches of rushed writing. Some of the words didn't even appear to be in English.

For a good amount of time I just sat there staring at the internal workings of my kind and wondered why I didn't have my own. The pictures also brought to my attention the prospect of where the others were. It was great that Eight was getting to sit down and rest, but I doubted that I'd be able to stitch his back right, and Six would probably be afraid to cause Eight any discomfort. "How will the others know we're here?" I asked Six and he looked to me with a slightly hesitant look, "I… This is where we come sometimes. If they're looking they would check here."

It seemed fair enough, but thinking that it would be that simple wasn't possible. After all they could still assume that we were with the Beasts. I looked upwards towards the closed window of the Workshop, "Maybe I could open it. It would let some light in and- No, wait." My self-talking cut off as I came up with an idea, "Maybe we should put a candle in the window. The light would guide the others here without really standing out to Beasts." I pointed out, "A candle guiding two Stitchpunks together. Could make a good story, maybe a love story, probably because candles are so romantic."

I trailed into rambling as I wandered closer to the window. "A light flame flickering shadows on both of their faces as they stare into each other's eyes. An orange glow gives the feeling of warmth in the atmosphere. Of course their hands slip together and-." I stopped myself, _"And I just said all of that out loud, to Six and Eight. I need to keep in mind that I'm not alone anymore and I can't go off on a tangent." _I looked back to the others, "What do you think about the candle?" Eight was understandably zoned out as he had moved the book by some shelves and was leaning on it.

Six, on the other hand, was watching Eight very closely, and I felt the need to come forward and speak to him, "Six?" The Artist looked to me after I called his name and played the incident off quickly, "I think the candle would be good. They'll be looking for a sign of us." He was obviously distracted and I put an arm around him, "Are you okay?" I whispered and he nodded, leaning against me in a tired way, and I almost reveled in the fact that we were comfortable enough to do this. I really did like this sibling thing we had between us.

"You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest. I could help you make a little bed." I added in and he was hesitant, "No, I'm okay. I don't want to sleep." Then I added, "At least go sit down. Maybe we can find some ink and you can draw a little?" Now he nodded a little and I added in, quieter, "I saw what happened today." He looked at me in alarm and I added, "Just wanted you to know. You don't have to talk about it yet, but I saw what it did to you, whatever it was, and I think you need to rest yourself. It's going to be alright, alright?"

I sounded like a fool, but Six seemed somewhat relieved to hear the words. Glancing over I noticed that Eight was listening in. It wasn't hard to tell that he was because his head was somewhat turned and he was staying quite still. Finally Six spoke, "Okay. But what about…?" His optics flickered over to look at Eight in gesture and I insisted, "When Five or Two comes. _If they come of course. _They'll stitch him up." He nodded and then I gestured for him to keep going, "I'm going to put a candle in the window and then I'll look around."

Once he was wandering off and, I assumed, either looking for both some ink and a place to sit. While he did this I struggled to climb onto the workbench and wandered around. There was some sort of strange contraption off to the side that was tall and made of metal. While I didn't know what it was I somewhat wondered if it involved Stitchpunks somehow. Thankfully I found a candle nearby sitting by itself. It was mostly melted down and somewhat bent sideways, but it would work, and soon after I was able to find matches under a book nearby.

After pushing the window open I found myself stopped as I stared at the distant world. It took me aback for a second to see such a distance stretched out before me. I had never been this high up in my life. Even my house wasn't this tall and to stare out at the length of the city I could see was a mixture of breathtaking and somewhat melancholy triggering. To see all this broken down mess in this world proved it was someone else's before ours, someone's who was ruined, who was gone now. But at the same time I wasn't that depressed about it strangely enough.

It was also so expansive. How much was out there? How much did they leave behind for us to explore? I wanted to see it all and yet part of me wanted to go back home. Creator, thinking of home suddenly made it very hard to focus. I almost died today, we almost died, and it wouldn't have happened if I was at home. Shaking my thoughts away I pulled the candle onto the window, "_Let's go back to something romantic, shall we? How about Nine and Seven?... Maybe later. They're not even here…" _

I climbed down from the window and walked over across the workbench to climb down to the floor. _"Seven's lucky. I'm sure she could get any guy, especially since she's the only female. Well, other than me, but I'm not good with those sort of things. I'm not nearly as eligible as Seven." _Then I began to look around for some sort of inkwell. Though I was distracted with, I don't know, myself. I won't go into details, but most of the time it was worrying if the others were going to find me or not. That was until the noises came.

"You hear that?" Eight asked and my attention drew towards the doorway, "No, what was it?" I asked and clearly noticed Six somewhat move closer to Eight in fear, clutching his key. "Something's coming up the stairs." I trusted Eight's judgment, "I'll look down and see if there's anything down there." As I inched towards the door Eight added in, "If it is a Beast remember to shut the door." And I almost thought that he was going to say something helpful. I had gotten used to Eight's antics by then and brushed it off as I headed out into the foyer area.

At the top of the stairs I began to stare downwards and scanning for anything, slowly inching down. It was beginning to get dark out and it was hard to see. That was until a light suddenly made an appearance and I inched further down before actually seeing what was illuminating. The bulb of the lightstaff was recognizable and I gasped obviously at the sight of Nine. He heard me and looked upwards; knowing that he probably didn't see me I called down, "Hey! Hello down there!" Nine's face was far away but I could still see the relief.

He turned back and spoke to the others whose footsteps I noticed, "It's Velvet. She's up in the First Room." More of them appeared on the steps and Nine was the one to call up, "Hello up there! Are Six and Eight with you?" I nodded and, again, called down, "They are! Eight's injured, but he's doing alright!" Then I called through the door, "It's the others! They found us!" Then looked back down at the others hurried to climb up. It was good to see them and I asked once they got closer, "Did the candle tip you off?"

"It did. Five could see it with his spyglass." I could see Five down there as well, along with everyone else, even One. They must have been searching for us for a while I assumed. Once they were close I headed over to the door to tell Eight and Six. _"Maybe they hadn't heard me." _I considered as I arrived at the doorway. However, that's when I heard the talking from inside. At first I assumed that Eight was pulling something when I stepped out, but then I heard the comment. "-I couldn't." Six was saying pitifully, "I tried, but I couldn't do it… I still can't…"

"You did it back there." Eight suddenly spoke, "Do you know what you could do with that?" There was a silence before Eight added, "You saved me a lot of pain for one." I peered in to see that Eight and Six's positions had changed. Eight was still sitting, but was facing this direction and looking to Six who was now standing right before him. Six was grabbing at his key tightly as he stared downwards, clearly nervous, and looked upwards a few times for only a few seconds. Eight was staring at him intently.

"I… I don't know." The Artist admitted, "I didn't want you to get hurt." My question was the same with Eight's, but in a different way, "What does that mean?" Maybe Eight wasn't as oblivious as I had been. After all I hadn't noticed Six's strange behavior. Six paused briefly and Eight exhaled, "This is about earlier. It was just a picture." Suddenly the Artist spoke, "But you gave it back to me so it's not just a picture to me anymore." Eight was moving his hand for a second and then I was suddenly brought to attention by footsteps behind me.

Wanting to cover myself so it didn't look quite like I was spying I pulled away and turned around, hiding my hands behind me as though I was hiding something in them, and came face to face with One of all Stitchpunks. Yes, the one who seemed to want a reason to suspect me, and there was no way to do so now. "Oh, hi." I greeted with a forced smile, "You got up here quickly." He must have ran, or maybe he stalked the shadows and was closer than I had intended. Either way, One was straight to the point.

"Are Six and Eight in there?" He asked me and I assured him, "Yeah. Eight's got a tear and Six is a little shaken. They're right in there." Then he added in an uncomfortable or perhaps exasperated tone, "Doing what?" I actually stuttered a bit; I don't know why but that scene inside the workshop was affecting me oddly, it made me feel somewhat embarrassed while I was being confronted, my face was beginning to warm and I was only glad it wasn't visible. He walked around me and glanced inside briefly before addressing me once again.

"The weather is turning and it is growing dark quicker than we anticipated. I have already forewarned the others that we will be staying here for the night." That made me feel uncomfortable. There was one thing with staying the night in the Sanctuary, at least it was safe and had comfortable beds. Here I had never been before and while I felt like I was somewhat secure I didn't actually believe it. I was about to protest when One added in, "Perhaps we can use this time to get to know one another better."

Just like One to make what is typically a friendly comment and make it sound like an interrogation. He followed with, "Come with me." Before heading into the workshop. Part of me, again, wanted to find a way out of the situation. There wasn't an obvious way to do so though and I knew One had been wanting to corner me since I had appeared. _"It can't be that bad." _I tried to convince myself as I followed him inside. Eight and Six's actions had seemed to change during that short time and now they weren't saying anything at all.

I did notice that something bigger had changed though. Eight was holding Six's sharp hand in his own. They were just standing and sitting there holding hands after a conversation that managed to make me blush and do something to One as I noticed he had his head angled not to see it. They pulled back when we passed through, but I noticed that Six stayed awfully close to Eight and thankfully Eight had decided rectify his need to bully the smaller. I almost wished that I wouldn't have interrupted their moment together.

One actually asked Eight how he was doing and after a quick reassurance we continued on. We headed into the back of the room where we would be alone enough. He looked somewhat tired and I felt the need to ask. I was afraid that I would sound patronizing or something, but I couldn't help it, and finally spoke. "You… You look tired." I pointed out and he seemed to straighten a bit more, "Yes. It has been tiring. Common when our home is invaded by such monsters. Were you able to see what has come of them?"

I explained, "We escaped, but there was too many to take on just the few of us. Most of them have the cages and were basically meant to trap us while there was one that was bigger, it acted like a leader and spun webs, that could cocoon and could stab. Though the Webspinner didn't get stab-crazy until we started to escape." He nodded and then asked, "It overpowered you and Six?" I gave a 'so-so' hand gesture. "Well, not exactly. It had this numbing poison and made us go paralyzed. Then we were overpowered."

He stared at me, I stared back, he then spoke, "You two are fortunate it wasn't permanent. The Machine and its creations are cruel and may have had much worse in mind." He warned me and I nodded as I went to fix my leather hair a bit. He then asked, "Now I have a few questions that are long overdue, I am sure we will both agree." He pointed out and then added the first question, "When were you created?" I tried to think back before answering, "I don't remember. It's been a few years, but I can't remember the beginning." He quietly nodded and continued.

"So you were not recently created. Two suggested such. He said you had been hiding away." I nodded, "I've been there forever. My earliest memory is there and I hadn't ever gone out of eyesight until recently." He seemed to agree, but there was something odd as he paid attention. If he knew this then why was he asking me? The others were filtering in and looking over I could see Five and Two beginning to address his wounds. One was pondering something before asking, "You mentioned that there was a woman, a deceased human, in the home with you."

"I did." I stretched out, remembering distinctly that I had not said this to One. Or, at least, I was pretty sure I hadn't unless he was listening in. With Two studying the woman he might have told One since I now knew that they were close. I also realized where exactly Two had gone that night I had stayed in his bed. My blush had just went down too. "Do you know anything of her past life?" I fiddled with my ribbon a bit, "Not much, really. I know what you're probably thinking, but that's not the case. I don't remember much, but I'm definitely sure that I wasn't born there."

His face contorted in perplex and even though he wasn't being sinister those slanted optics were leveled on me. They unnerved me, or maybe I was unnerved at what he could be thinking. Not sure what that would be exactly but in involved suspicions of humans I believed. I tried to steer the question away before he asked more, "I, umm, for years knew nothing about any others. This might be strange, but is there a chance of any more of us being out there? How many Stitchpunks could have been created?"

He answered immediately, "There was only one human able to create our kind." His optic twitched as though he was resisting to let it look over towards the body on the other side of the room, probably towards the Scientist. He looked as though he was trying to keep from letting himself give any indication that he was even connected to the body at all. "As such, only we exist, unless there were a few that the Scientist created that were separated from us." He seemed like someone who believed this adamantly, but I wondered if this meant he believed I had the same Creator.

Well it was better than him suspecting me. Around this time I heard Eight swearing and glanced over to see Two standing there and instructing as Five stitched the larger male's back. Six had gone somewhere else by now and One seemed interested in the current scene. "It was fortunate that you all were not injured more severely." He remarked and I nodded, "I know… It was bad out there." Maybe I was still a little uneasy and rubbed over my arms a little. To my surprise, One took sympathy and reached out to put his free hand on my shoulder, the other still clutching his staff.

"There are always risks when dealing with such a world. We must learn from our mistakes and further protect ourselves." I nodded in agreement, wanting to appease him since he was suddenly being parental towards me… In fact, he was acting a little strange. I noticed Two was occasionally as well, like when we rushed home before. I shook it off; I was being paranoid again. There couldn't be another insane breakdown like before. I stood and One took lead to steering back to the others, apparently done questioning me at the moment.

Once standing by Eight he released my shoulder and grasped the staff with both hands. "How severe was the damage?" He questioned and Five looked up from his crouched position, "Just a tear. He's going to be sore for a while though." Just as he said this he pushed the needle through again and Eight's hand twitched a little. "I see, and where has Two wandered off to?" Five gestured across the workshop and looking over I could see Two prying a drawer open and looking for something. One murmured something to Eight, I wasn't paying full attention, and went after Two.

"How are you feeling, Eight?" I asked and he passed it off with a mutter of, "Feeling great." A sarcastic response obviously, but he sounded tired, though it may have been from the needle weaving into his fabric. I stepped back to stand beside Five and watched as he continued to stitch away. It was interesting watching his smooth motions. His hands skillfully pulling the thread through and closing the wound shut. He'd be good at making clothes; he's very patient with his work and has clever hands.

I gave him a little pat on the shoulder in a friendly fashion and saw him smile a bit. "Are you alright?" He asked and I smiled as well, "I'm fine. Eight got the worst of it, but that poison was pretty rough." He suddenly seemed to become concerned, but quiet as he hesitantly asked, "Poison?" I explained, "It shot out this liquid poison on us and made us go paralyzed for a short while. It was awful!" His optic widened as he stared at Eight's back, pausing his motions. This triggered Eight to speak, "We done?" The Healer perked, "Oh, almost there."

He had gotten lost in thought for a second. "So it paralyzed? Was there a way to wear it off quicker?" I got it; he was the Healer, he had to know these things for future reference. "I'm not sure… But once I got feeling back a little it seemed to help a lot if I continued to try moving around, you know? Six must have gotten a higher dose because he went unconscious for a little while." Five nodded, interested but having to look at Eight's back, and I decided to give him a few minutes. "You know, I should go warn the others. Maybe when I'm done and when you're done we could talk a bit?"

I was worried that I was being too forward at first, but this seemed to perk Five a little. "I'd like that. I'm almost done here." With that I gestured over towards the twins and started over, "Be right back." On the way to the twins I noticed Nine and Seven talking and my eyebrows raised in interest. For a good total of two seconds until Child suddenly appeared and practically strode into the conversation. Now that the third wheel place wasn't possible I decided to enter the conversation. Though, to my surprise, it was a bit harder to get into the conversation than I thought.

Instead I meekly stood there quietly and listened in as Nine spoke to Seven. Child was mostly quiet, but I noticed his hand was still busy. One resting on Nine's back and sliding around so much that at first I thought he was searching for something. Then I became very confused; Nine and Seven were having an in depth conversation with clear interest while Child was rubbing his back. Now I was really confused. It looked like Nine and Seven could be close, I still thought maybe a nice push could get those two into a little romance, even with Child's brotherly coddling.

Then Seven turned to me to ask about the Beasts. "How many were there?" Before I could answer I noticed Child subtly putting his arm around Nine's back. I use subtly very loosely. "About, well, umm, I'd say five or six with one large one being the leader. The Webspinner, that's what I call the leader, spun webs… Which is why I call it the Webspinner." Maybe my explanation was a bit strange, but Seven understood, and seemed worried, "That quite a few, and with a leader one must believe that they may make more."

The twins rushed by with a piece of paper and caught Nine's attention, "Even when they aren't in the Library they're running around working! You have to admire their effort." He pointed out and I agreed, "They're always working and always helping. Looks like they're… Helping One and Two. Do either of you know what they're doing over there?" Nine seemed unsure and Seven watched them before Child answered me, "They are scouring the room looking for something that they most likely won't find." Nine got an amused smile, "You don't even know what it is."

"I still have a very high chance of being accurate." Child pointed out, "Because Creator-forbid anything be easy to find in this wooden deathtrap." He added in a murmur and Nine laughed a little at the comment. Then a hand suddenly came down on my shoulder and I jumped a little bit before looking back abruptly. To my relief, it was none other than Five standing behind me. "Hey. Eight's doing better." He mentioned and I smiled to him, "Thanks to you. I think it would've ended a lot worse if I had gotten stuck trying to stitch him up."

Five didn't seem to exactly agree, being nice enough to defend my stitching skills, but we were interrupted yet again by Seven, "One's coming so perhaps you were right, Child." I decided to instead look back to Five who was talking to Nine, "The Trapping Beast that broke in paralyzes its pray before taking them away. Like the Seamstress. Velvet saw it." Then looked to me with that same interest. "Can you tell us more about what happened?" He wanted to hear the story, my story, and I suddenly felt like I wanted to talk about it.

Even though it was so horrifying I wanted to tell Five, and Nine and Child of course, the story of our escape from the beasts. Finally I had an interesting adventure story to tell that was my own. Well, I didn't make it myself, but at least it was more than just rereading out of a book. "Six and I were downstairs looking for Seven because she offered to train me. Six was having a bit of a headache so I went alone to go out front, but Seven wasn't out there, and when I returned Six wasn't alone. I tried attacking with my mallet, but to no avail, and I was spat on with this thick liquid."

Five was actually ringing his hands. He didn't look afraid or anything so I wondered why he was distressed. Nine seemed surprised at the tale, interested, and even Child had stopped coddling Nine long enough to listen. "Suddenly I start feeling numb and I slowly start to lose control of my arms and legs. Then I could barely even breathe as it took me inside itself. Six way able to fight back for a bit, but it got him to, and we were both carried out into the Emptiness. When we got there we were thrown into a cage where the paralyzing wore off. Eight was wrapped-."

I cut off at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. Looking back there was One and I dropped my story, "Sorry, was I-?" He cut me off when he suddenly said, "Two found something that he believes you will be interested in." This confused me, "Me? Just me?" He nodded, "Yes, just you." He remarked and put a hand on my shoulder again to guide me away. This wasn't a comforting gesture; there was something else going on, but I played it off. "Oh, okay. I'll be back in a second, guys." I noticed that they were as confused as I was.

Seven even stated, "Haven't you interrogated her enough for one day?" One just gave her a small glare before looking back forward again and leading me to where Two was. The Inventor was standing with the twins, but when he noticed me wandering up he quickly seemed to shoo the twins away. Not that he made the motions; I doubt Two would actually shoo anyone away. Then he turned to me, "Hello Velvet. How are you feeling? I heard of your adventure today." I smiled; at least Two seemed upbeat, "You could call it that. It was certainly tiring."

Then, suddenly, everything became much tenser when I started to note that One and Two were hiding something. It was one of those things you could just tell. Overly pleasant conversation, soothing atmosphere, me being alone, and I wasn't sure what was occurring. Then Two gestured to some papers, "I found something that I thought you'd find interesting. Here, let's read it." Now One's hand backed away as Two's touched the other side. "_How is it that his touch is so gentle and yet I still feel so uneasy? This can't be paranoia."_

He led me before the paper and gestured down to it before kneeling, having a little trouble with his legs clearly, and I kneeled down to sit on my knees. "Now the handwriting is a bit difficult to read so why don't I read it to you?" He insisted and I shrugged, "Alright." This was so strange, what was going on with them? Then he actually began to read and One crossed to stand behind us, slanted optics scanning the paper as well, and instead of reading ahead I allowed Two to read for me. To be my optics and tell me the story on the paper.

"It has been so long since I last saw your face and the tired wrinkles can only punctuate the crisis that you have been put through. What we all have suffered at the hand of merciless fate that has decided that you shall be the guilty and that we shall all take the punishment. Perhaps it is only best this way. We both knew that the end was inevitable and at least we had that last moment together. Our memories were all that we ever had. They were there when you were gone and led me back to you when I had strayed."

Two paused briefly and I looked to him, "Two?" He smiled at me, "This is getting a bit long winded, isn't it? We could skip ahead." I protested, "No, we don't have to, you just stopped." The Inventor suddenly looked troubled and One spoke, "Two, the matter at hand." He reminded and Two perked immediately, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry! Let's continue. Shall we?" There was something wrong here. No denying it anymore. I stared straight at Two and tried to judge his reactions accordingly.

"Toy making; I knew someday you would return to your formal practice. All those years making miniature trinkets to be beloved by children, to alight the eyes of the children that we could never have, and now this knowledge you have used to bypass our inferiority, my inferiority, to create life in another way. A beautiful way. Their small hands are as nimble as yours, their minds bright and insightful; they are you. If anything should live on it should be you. You gave me my memories and now you have given them the opportunity to have these same memories."

There was another pause and I watched Two. He looked up and over towards me, staring at me for a few seconds, and I asked, "Two?" Two smiled a little hesitantly towards me. "Velvet, I think you should pay close attention to the end of this letter." With that I looked forward to the paper and he finished as I read along. A sinking feeling in my insides.

"You gave me a gift. My body is weary, it begins to slow down as I speak, and yet it was worth the agony. This is what childbirth must be like. To create life and the loss of one's own. I would rather die knowing that something will live on then to the rising Machines outside our window. Yet I am torn because I know that like any parent it is time to let go. I am now passing my child, the child you helped me create, onto you once again. You have given me one last chance. One last memory with you. Remember that I left because I love you, which is why I am leaving again, so that this will be our final memory together."

He stopped again and this time I was confused, "I... Interesting letter, Two, but I'm not really sure what you wanted me to see. It's certainly sad. I'm guessing they were humans who were separated?... And apparently went through something like childbirth?" Then I cut off because I realized that it was slowly sinking in and I didn't want it to. Whatever sounded familiar was blocked out, and words were pushed away. They thought it was a sweet and tragic love story and wanted me to hear it. That was it. That was all.

"We found a picture as well." Two explained and stand before crossing to a nearby photo that he had face down. It was a little torn as though it had been pulled from a frame and he lifted it before showing it to me. Now here I was facing it and I was surprised at the picture of the two humans, perhaps in middle age, both looking slightly familiar while age somehow obscured them. "Who are they?" I asked quietly and One was the one to speak, gesturing to the male in the photo as Two propped it against the workbench leg. "That would be our Creator, the Scientist."

Then my optics flickered to the woman in the photo and couldn't believe how much I recognized her. I was almost afraid to ask at first and merely stared there. This is what Two and One wanted to show me and I knew it. "And she's…?" Once again, One's accented voice answered me while Two watched silently. "That woman was the Scientist's mate- his wife." He explained and then Two added in the one comment I actually felt fearful to hear.

"She's the woman in your home."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Twelve_

I was piecing it together slowly, but my voice still betrayed the confusion. "I don't follow." One and Two were trying to tell me something and yet I was suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. Two's voice was gentle as he explained, "We were trying to figure out if Father may have created you without us knowing and when I had saw her, the woman, I recognized her from somewhere. Then it came to me that it must have been from something here, but I didn't exactly have a chance until such an occurrence came to look into it."

"And… And you think the Scientist created me?" I repeated blankly and Two continued in a softer tone. Now I knew why they were acting so weird; they thought I was going to take it badly. Maybe they had heard that episode of mine the other day and were now trying to creep around triggering another one. "What One and I are thinking is that the child she mentions may have been you." He pointed out with a small smile, "Which would mean that she and the Scientist created you." Because of that, I suddenly trembled.

That deceased body in my home was my Creator. While it seemed unbelievable, a part of me always knew that there was a reason I was there with her, and yet the thought was making me feel uneasy. She had been there the entire time. I couldn't understand how she died and, worse, now I wondered if she died because of me. Had I killed my own parent through my birth and triggered my life alone? "I… Are you sure? This is a little sudden." I pointed out, a nervous laugh breaking out, and I felt remarkably twitchy.

Apparently Two took my reaction as a positive one and continued, "Well, nothing is certain, but it would prove that you are most definitely of our kind." This was supposed to be good news so I didn't understand why I suddenly felt lightheaded. It was almost as though I was listening to this outside of my body. A floating feeling that felt suspiciously like a budding bit of panic. _"Calm down. Calm down. What's wrong with me?" _But it retreated as my mind focused more to Two who continued, "We didn't want to tell you until we had more evidence."

"Until we had more evidence than Two's memory." One added in, "Honestly, this entire event is unbelievable. He never once mentioned her and, from this letter, she writes as though they are estranged from each other." Two then added in, "One, they were probably separated from the war." One scoffed at the idea and continued to Two, "They were living in separate homes. Are you implying they purchased a home in the middle of a war?" The Inventor shook his head in amusement, "We're saying the same thing and you still grouch about it."

My optics bypassed the scene of One and Two. What should have been endearing changed as I stared onwards at the picture. I don't know why but staring at the two in the photo made me feel overwhelmed. Their dull eyes staring at me, two humans who were long gone, both bodies deteriorating away from each other. They weren't even buried together. But it didn't make since; if I was born here then how did I get home? _"She said she was leaving me behind… But then she took me with her? Oh Creator…" _I felt so unsure, _"I followed her. I followed her home."_

I couldn't remember it, but I knew it. I followed her home and I watched her die. I couldn't remember it, but I still knew that I had saw her last breath and all this time I was more than comfortable sitting with her without a care. My body got the strange feeling that dictated that I was going to cry. My body was trembling as my thoughts began to assault me further, _"Now that they know I'm one of them they won't want me to leave again… But I'm not even one of them, am I?" _My breathing quickened as the stress and frustration broke me down.

Two seemed to notice and was looking at me along with One. I stared at him, then to One, hair hanging in my face and arms pulled tightly to my chest. "Velvet?" The Inventor asked and I blurted out, "I'm fine. I just… I need a minute." My voice was raspy and suddenly I was afraid, the walls felt like they were closing in, and I didn't think I could stand being in this place any longer. _"Their Creator is the Scientist and mine is his estranged lover who left me here to die alone and forgotten. Even I forgot her. She was my Creator and she could have died before my eyes without me even caring."_

Then my mind reverted once again to having to go home. I needed my home, my bed, my Creator, my Creator's _body_, I just couldn't be here any longer. "I need to go home." I voiced out and they both seemed alarmed at the comment. "It is too dark for any of us to be out there wandering through the Emptiness." One pointed out firmly, but it didn't help. My hands were twitchy and I used them to comb my hair back, but they clenched in the locks and I found them tugging until they hurt. "I know, I just… I need to get home. I can go alone."

"Absolutely not. If it is dangerous for the lot of us how do-?" My self-control deteriorated, "Please, I'll be quick, I promise, I'll head right there and I'll be careful!" It was so claustrophobic and Two was now stepping forward to comfort me, "Velvet, is this about the woman?" He reached out, but I stepped back; if he touched me he'd trap me. My pulse was racing and I felt uncontrolled by any sane thought. "No, it's just- I just want to go home! I'm not doing anything, I'm not running away again, I told you, I just feel like- ah…"

Now they were staring, they were all staring, and they all realized I was creating a scene. This somewhat calmed me as I put my hands up in defense and had a nervous smile bud, "I'm fine! I'm alright, it's not a big deal, I just, you know, the weather is still stable so I'm just going to leave." Slowly I stepped back towards the door, around the group and watching them all cautiously. Six suddenly appear out of the corner of my optic looking very confused and I decided to pointedly not look at him, or Five, or anyone really.

"So you're just leaving?" Child asked bluntly, unimpressed disbelief lacing his voice, and I tried to wave it off nonchalantly. But it was hard when my hands were shaking, when my voice was cracking so heavily, "I've done it almost every night and tonight I need it. I don't know why everyone's acting so strange about it." Child's brow raised, "I apologize. I wasn't aware that we were the ones acting strange." Nine moved his hand in a way to stop Child or tell him to back down, but I suddenly became a bit too tense.

As I couldn't see Eight, I imagined him right behind me, and sprinted towards the door. Turns out he was nowhere near me, but Six did manage to get close enough to grab my wrist, to which a yanked myself free and ran like some sort of crazed Beasts. I definitely looked crazed and I heard them behind me, a few of them, or maybe it was just me. I just had to get home. If they followed me then great, I wouldn't be alone, but beyond all else we had to get home. My legs were protesting as I got down the steps and sprinted out into the Emptiness.

There was a rush of thrill from escaping the situation and heading home, my pulse throbbing in my audio receptors, and even though my body felt tired I still needed to get home. Yet at the same time I realized I didn't feel that much better. Part of me still wanted to turn back, a large part, and halfway through my sprint I slowed down. I didn't know exactly where I was, but I was pretty sure I was going somewhat in the right direction. Looking around I saw nothing too recognizable and decided to rest for a second. "I need to think this over. Maybe I'm being a little irrational here."

Then I exhaled, "Of I'm being completely irrational." I kicked a rock that was innocently laying there to release some frustration, "Blast it! What's wrong with me?! What's keeping me back there? Is it the body? Is it tethering me to her?" It could be the explanation. Maybe all this time it mentally kept me from going anywhere and, at least, would make me return at nighttime. My thoughts were cut off when I heard something nearby and snapped my head over tiredly, "_Alright, who followed me this far?" _I asked mentally in exasperation and waited for one of them to pop out.

But they didn't. There was a rustling in the dark rustling and I spoke out, "Six, please, let me just get home and we'll figure this out tomorrow." There was more movement, the sound of rocks being moved and metal scraping along an overturned car. At this I stepped back and became alert, "You're… You're not Six, are you?" My voice faded into a whisper as the noises moved closer in. As before I turned to run and directed myself to a nearby building that had a large crack inside. Once again I began to sprint, but in a quieter fashion as I made sure not to kick rocks or make noises.

Then I was about to throw myself into the safety when it appeared, crawling along the wall above the crack; another Trapper Beast. This one looked a little injured and from the looks of the eyes it was the one Six and I had been captured by earlier. Stumbling back I realized my mallet was still at the Library and I was utterly defenseless in every shape and form. But I didn't run yet, I waited to see what it would do first, then I would be able to judge my next movements. For a moment I wondered if it could even see me.

That was until a sharp, blade resembling leg struck downwards and nearly impaled me. Only then did I realize it was way more aggressive than before and realized it was time to run again. That was my only way of escaping. I made a beeline to dart across the street and the blasted thing dashed down the wall and started to follow behind. It had gotten out of hand that quickly and I ran towards the first obstacle I could see. I car half driven into a wall rested nearby and I managed to slide, literally, underneath it and begin retreating back underneath it.

The Trapper Beast was utterly determined to get underneath the tight area to reach me and began to ram into the undercarriage. The car was a wreck and the tires looked bent out of shape, leaving the under carriage close to the ground, and as I crawled underneath it I noticed that the heavier hits began to cause it to slightly inch downwards. In the beginning I could almost crouch underneath it, but by the end my head had to keep ducked down. Thankfully part of the floor of the car was broken through with a gaping maw that led up inside of the body.

Once in the interior I realized that both of the windows were broken out and knew that it could find a way to come in and get me. My hands were caked in oil and other muck that had been on the ground beneath the car and were shaking more than they had during either budding panic attack. I climbed into the small backseat and hid behind the driver's seat to wait for the Beast to get bored and leave. But it didn't. In fact, it just grew more violent, to the point that it sounded like it was actually taking the tire off so that it could either crush me or reach easier past it.

Eventually it would find me so after those few minutes I tried a new plan. Looking forward I noticed that the wall the car had crashed into was actually lined with a narrow ledge that went further down before being interrupted by a broken window. This was my ticket to freedom, especially if I could get there without the Trapper Beast noticing me. I climbed the car door using the indentions on it and onto the glassless window that I assumed must have been broken out long ago. It was a small jump to the ledge and even though I couldn't get a running start I jumped for it.

Thankfully, I made it in one piece, landing on the brick and beginning to run once again. It was quiet enough to run along and I almost thought I was home free when I saw the window inching closer and closer. That was, until the Beast magically appeared behind me and started running as fast as ever. There was no match; its leg came down in front of me and suddenly yank back, flinging me down to the ground. As I flew through the air I realized I had to brace my fall and realized that I had to brace myself.

I followed what I remembered of Seven and held my hands out to catch the ground, breaking into a roll to suppress my fall. It was uncomfortable and I ended on my back, but I was alive, and nothing was broken. My moment of brief pride was destroyed when I heard it behind me. As I stumbled to my feet I realized that I didn't feel perfectly fine. Nothing could be simple. It way coming upon me with sharp metal clattering against the cement beneath and behind me. Then, suddenly, I hear a sharp cracking noise and the Beast shrieks.

I didn't look back, but instead continue to the crack in the wall which I had planned to dash into earlier. Then I stopped and waited, my pulse racing so hard that it was aching, my entire body slumping against the back of the opening which was unfortunately blocked by something wooden. My body slid down it and collapsed to the ground, sitting there and waiting. I knew I was unreachable back here but what was odd was that I could hear it shrieking and making other noises out there. There was a war going on out there and here I was waiting.

Then it abruptly ended at once and my breath quickened a bit more. The Trapper Beast wasn't making any noises now and I stared at the crack as I heard quick noises that sounded like running. Then, suddenly, someone was standing there at the entrance and I climbed to my feet. To my immediate relief I realized that it was none other than Five standing before me. My heart, or my pulse since I'm somewhat lacking of a heart, began to flutter in recognition and I went forward. I suddenly assumed that he had scared the Beast away if not killed it.

Five exhaled in relief as he smiled, "You're alright! We've been looking-!" He made a choking noise when I embraced him. It was a quick hug and I was surprised that it actually was that out of the blue to him, so I shortened it by pulling back after a few seconds in reveling in the feeling of someone else being there. "You don't- That thing wanted me dead! You saved my life!" I pointed out, pulling back to beam at him, though I kept my hands on his arms. He smiled a bit of a bashful smile, "It wasn't just me, Seven did most of the work." He insisted.

Then he asked, "You really worried us when you ran off like that. What happened?" I paused and slowly pulled back my arms, guiltily letting my smile drop. "It's…" I tried to get the words out, tried to make an excuse, but I had none. "It's a long story sort of… I just panicked, I wasn't thinking. Let's just go back to the others. I think I can handle not going home now." I admitted defeat; needing to go home or not Five had saved my life and now I had to give something back, and I was sure he wanted to return to where he knew it was safe.

That's when Nine appeared at the crack entrance as well and his lightstaff bathed the entire crevice in light. "Is everyone okay?" He asked in and Five turned to face him, one hand grabbing the strap of his bag and the other resting on my arm. "Yeah, it's alright. Velvet wasn't hurt… I think we should head to Velvet's home, it's closer." Was it really closer? I didn't know, but the suggestion perked my curiosity greatly, and I looked at him with a couple of blinks of my optics. The next thing I knew, Five looked to me and led me out of the area.

I stayed quiet during the walk. Five informed Seven of the plan as well and we headed back to my home together. It was a quiet trip and once we got there, and got inside, I felt quite tired. "What about the others?" I asked the rest of the group and Seven spoke, "The others are probably worried and will come looking if someone doesn't warn them." To my shock, Five addressed them, quietly as he was closer to them than to me. "Maybe you two should head back and tell the others we're okay. I'll stay and leave in the morning to head back to the Library."

Both seemed somewhat skeptic, worried to leave us alone, but agreed and I wandered upstairs on my own as they finished speaking. I had listened in on too much today and didn't want to listen in anymore. Then I stood at the upstairs window and through the darkness that had fallen from twilight and thick cloud I watched as both the Warrior and the zippered one trekked home. Too melancholy to start making notes on any relationship of theirs, I retreated to my bedroom and was glad to see that while my candle was taken downstairs a few days ago, the twins or someone had brought it back.

The second the flame of the matchstick melded onto the candle's wick I heard Five come in behind me, "Well, they're gone. I guess it's just us now." He said with an amused tone and an underline means to use the comment to lighten the mood. Maybe he thought I was still on the verge of an attack, but I wasn't. I was home, I was safe, and I wasn't alone so the thought of attacks were all behind me at the moment. "Yeah," I agreed and cast him a smile, "You know you could've gone too. I know you probably want to get back to Two and everyone."

"I know." He agreed as he wandered towards my bed, sliding off his pack and lowering it to the floor, "But it could still be dangerous to be alone, even here, until the Beasts quiet down. Besides, you said that you were lonely when you were here the other night." Most of the comment was that same upbeat fashion, but began to trail off towards the end. Though I didn't much notice; my mind was preoccupied with Five himself as he sat down on the bed. He looked tired and while I felt bad that he had to do all this for me, him appearing at such a dire time was burned into my head.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had been willing to run out into the middle of the night to find me. I don't know. "I won't lie, it was pretty lonely back here." I agreed as I blew out the match and went to sit down beside him. It was nice being home, but there was something wrong with me, something I couldn't put my finger on. "So umm…" Five began, rubbing his hand together, "It's a nice night tonight. I expected it to be colder, or to at least rain, but it was actually comfortable. Which was good because it was easier to find you."

I'm not a mind reader, but his sudden ramble of words about weather seemed out of place, like a cover. I wasn't much better. I nodded and said single word responses of agreement as he continued. "We might get rain tomorrow." He says. "Yeah." I agree. "Two's usually good with predicting rain. He says he can feel it in his legs. Maybe it's because of the pressure?" He asks. "Could be." I agree. "It would make sense. Maybe he's more sensitive after his surgery. Only a while back I had to preform massive surgery on both of his legs."

"Oh?" I question and he continues, "He lost his legs and I was the only one who could do the operation. I don't think I'll ever be able to work on him like that again; the entire time I was afraid I was going to do something wrong and leave him lame." That barrier started to slowly lower once again. We just needed to talk a bit more to open back up to each other. This was the first time we were completely alone together without anyone else and yet we could still speak. "It sounds awful, but at least now you know how to work like that in case something happened in the future."

He smiled to me humbly, "That would be good information to pass on to whoever's the next Healer after me." I raised a brow and was about to question if he meant children before cutting off. I was actually not too ready to speak of parents what with my Creator finally revealed. Instead my mind directed to his weapon. "Could I look at that?" I asked and I gestured to his harpoon on his bag. He perked and lifted it before setting it partially on his lap. I slid closer and reached out to touch the harpoon.

"It's not going to go off if I touch it is it?" I asked and Five chuckled at my comment, "It's not loaded. This is how it works; I put the needle in here," he gestured to the front entrance, "and it locks into place. There's a release down here where I rest my hand and when I activate it the springs release and fire the needle." The weapon was very clever and it sort of made me wonder why I hadn't been able to come up with something so clever on my own. "It's amazing. You made this yourself?"

"Actually Two gave it to me." Five explained, looking at it with a nostalgic look, "I helped him get the parts, but it was to help me get my confidence back after I lost my eye." I was almost relieved that he walked straight through that awkward question that was brewing without batting his eye. Though I still wondered how he lost his optic, I wasn't afraid to address it, but decided not to yet. He stared at the harpoon for a second before looking up at me with a playful look, "Want to try it out?"

I grew excited, "Really?! Of course I would!" Immediately I was excited and wanting to try this contraption that was able to take down Beasts. "Here, how about we go down into the kitchen? It's cleared out and I guess we could shoot at plates and hope they don't deflect and fly back at us." I joked and got another chuckle from Five. He didn't bring his bag, but he did grab a few of the needles and offered me to carry them, which I did eagerly, and then we headed downstairs when I led him into the kitchen.

We worked together to get a dusty pot lid out of the cabinet and propped it against the wall before we stood at the other side of the room. Five put a needle in his harpoon and then gently put it in my hands. "Hold it steady." He instructed, "and don't be afraid of it. It's just a piece of metal, it can't hurt you." He pointed out before adding in, "Not like the pieces of metal we call Beasts." He was trying to loosen me up and it worked. I held the harpoon and he fussed quietly to adjust my arms correctly. At that point he guided me to lift it.

"Now you look down the barrel at the target. Can you see it?" Of course I could see the lid, but I assumed the knob in the center was the target and nodded, "I can. I think I'm even. I'm not sure." He leaned down to check and ended up brushing my hair, to which he apologized and then began to barely pat the section of hair like he offended it. It was amusing, but at the same time having someone touched my hair was intimate in a way that triggered my face to grow warm once again. "You're in the right spot, now just press in the trigger at the bottom."

With that I did and the needle fired. The harpoon's slight kickback startled me a little, but I did hit the pan, albeit barely. Though Five was quick to praise, "Good! You got it on your first try!" He picked up another of the needles off of the floor, "Let's try again." He reloaded it with me holding it and resting a hand on my arm to brace me, "Now this time watch for the kickback. It sneaks up, but it's not too bad once you're ready for it." His warm hand rested on my arm and for some reason the gesture spurred me to say something weird.

"You never asked why I left." Why did I even need to ask this one? It just spurred out of nowhere and he was patient, "I didn't think you were ready to talk about it." Remarkable, almost like my hesitance to talk about Five's eye was, and I raised the harpoon to shoot. "Well… After we shoot I'll tell you what happened. I assumed Two told you about it." He shook his head and pulled his hands back, rubbing them together, "We sort of ran out too quickly. If you're sure. Anyway…" He quietly tried to force us past the awkward moment.

I fired again, this time hitting it on the other side but still nowhere near the middle. It made a clanking noise when it hit it and bounced off. Once again, Five praised and reloaded the weapon, and I fired again, getting slightly closer. By time I had used all of the needles I nearly struck the center part and when I grazed it I was nearly beaming, "I sort of hit it that time!" I pointed out and he supportively smiled, "One more and you would've hit it straight on. Here, I'll get the rest and you can try again." As tempting as it sounded, I noticed it was getting late.

"Actually, maybe we should head upstairs and do this tomorrow? Could we?" I asked, my voice growing much quieter, and Five perked, "Oh, sure. You're probably tired from everything today." I nodded a little sheepishly; I don't know why I felt so embarrassed around him. "Why don't you head upstairs I'll gather these and be up in a second?" I nodded again and started heading out of the room. Honestly, though, I knew I wasn't that tired. We were going to be talking about what happened.

I wanted to talk about it.

I wanted to talk to Five about it.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Thirteen_

I sat down on the bed with the harpoon in my lap and waited for Five to arrive. Eventually I set it to the side and began to run my hands along my thighs and waited. I didn't think I was ready to talk about all of this, but I didn't know why. I wasn't sure why I was so eager to talk to Five and why I didn't want to. Perhaps it was because of this thought in which I believed the body kept me trapped here. Though it was fleeting enough. Before I could do anything else, I was considering getting a rag and shining up the harpoon before he returned, Five appeared.

"I'm back. One of them rolled under the counter and was giving me trouble." He was still pleasant and not troubled so I forced myself to ease up and forced myself to not drag down the mood. Especially because I didn't want to be in this mood for long. I helped Five put the needles into the bag and he sat down beside me. He smiled to me and said absolutely nothing, he was waiting for me to speak, and I cleared my voice a bit. "When we were back with the others Two and One told me that they figured out that the woman lying in the back of my house was the Scientist's lover."

Five's sudden look of surprise and confusion was almost amusing, "He-… What?" I nodded, "They were lovers, apparently, from what the letter said. It doesn't explain why she's here and he's there, but I'm a little too afraid to know the entire story." I somewhat joked, but only somewhat, and then continued, "So Two thinks she created me and I think he's right, and I think that's why I've been here." Then I admitted, "I think I actually followed her back here." He looked down for a second before looking to me in interest, "Can you remember anything that far back?" He was being careful with his words.

"Not really." I added in, "I think something, maybe travelling here, but it's blurred…. She wanted me to stay back with the Scientist while she came her, but I followed, and I might have watched her die." I shivered and rubbed my arms, "It just creeps me out I guess. The thought of seeing my Creator lay down and die. I don't even remember it. I just got so overwhelmed and I wanted to come back here." I looked around the room with a soft exhale, my arms collapsing into my lap as I stared at my home, the home I was now bound to.

"I understand." Five said to me, "Sometimes you just need to head home. That's where the heart is, after all." My tongue slipped as I casually admitted, "Not yours. You carry yours around in your bag and share it with whoever doesn't have their own to rely on." My optics slowly slid to him and noticed him staring at me with an expressionless look. I didn't blame the look, my response was rather out there, and I slowly looked back at the room, to the cut curtains that showed the cuts behind them. "You really didn't have to stay with me in this place."

Great, I sounded poetic only when I was moping, and speaking to Five, but he answered clearly, "I wanted to stay. Nobody needs to be alone." He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. It was so warm, so comforting, and I slid to lay against him in a desperate movement. "_At least I'm not alone. I was a fool, I couldn't have stood a night alone in-." _Then my thoughts died as Five fidgeted and removed his hand, only to slide it around my shoulders and pull me in. I thought he was putting an arm around me, but then I realized he was embracing me, and it stole my breath.

This wasn't like any friendly touch with Six or parental moment with Two, or One perhaps, it was something different. It made my fabric tingle and my breath ease into gentle patterns. I don't think I had felt that safe in quite a while. So I submitted, I pressed my head into his shoulder and put my arms around his neck. Then it became a real embrace. Two Stitchpunks hugging each other tightly, holding each other securely, and suddenly my previous worries were disappearing. Well, mostly, he sort of shocked me out of my mood.

Stranger still there was absolutely no words, just him holding me. If I tilted my head just enough I could hear his own pulse and even though his hands were so steady it was racing faster than my own. Five had never touched anyone like this, or if he had it hadn't been like this, it was just like me. Considering that he was my exact opposite in every way with his stable footing on the ground this was an interesting discovery. Creator, it's so hard to explain what it was like at that moment to feel so protected, so comfortable. No paranoia, no hidden motives, no nothing.

"_Creator, I really like Five." _Maybe I didn't mean it, but I ended up admitting it, and maybe it just got a little stuck in my head. _"It's only been a few days and yet I really like him, but it wasn't anything sudden, or at least I didn't notice it until now. How long? Was it when he comforted me the other night after the attack?" _I moved into the crook of his neck as I traced a hand over the back of his shoulder, running my fingers over the stitches and counting each one uniquely.

His hand decided to rest on the back of my neck and my other arm wrapped around my front to lay on it. I could feel his fingers curiously fondling one of my leather locks. It gave me a boost that I hadn't had before. Usually I'd think I look fine and then be shot down, now I thought I looked sort of average and then suddenly felt very attractive. It felt good to have someone so interested. For me to be so interested as well. I won't deny that I thought Five was attractive, even more so with the patch, but it's one of those things you put aside until later.

Until you realize how sweet he is and how good he's been to you when you've been acting dreadful. Here we were, alone, doused in candlelight, and I wasn't even thinking about the fact that I was alone with him. My mind was a mess, so I shut it down completely, and reveled in the feeling of not being alone. Eventually the shutting down took its toll with the crazed day we had all gone through and I drifted off into a deep sleep that still managed to bring an ease of mind to me when I thought I couldn't have any.

But I did see things in that dream that I didn't want to. Nightmare or memory, I wandered through dilapidated streets and watched as a war waged on only some ways away. Then I was at the house, following her in through an open window and wandering around. Looking intently for the old woman who I had followed here. The old woman who I had to follow here because I always knew, somehow, she was a part of my birth. Then I followed her into the bedroom where she sat down on her bed, palm tightly pressed into her chest…

When I awoke the room was alight by the morning sun. Five was still clinging to me, but it was still endearing, and awfully warm. It made the room feel cold, though that cold was also from the blanket not being pulled over us. Hours had passed and Five apparently just moved me towards the pillows before falling asleep as well. I sat upwards a bit and his arms moved around me and dropped around my waist as I looked around. A few seconds of tiredly getting my mind together passed before I looked back to Five.

A mischievous smile passed my face and I decided that I wanted to poke at his patch. Not literally poke, but I reached out and decided to touch it. He was asleep anyway and it would've been weird asking him if I could do so. Gently I reached forward and ran two fingers over the leather that covered what I assumed was probably a hole of some kind. Maybe it was stitched up, if It could actually be stitched up, I wasn't too sure. The second I touched it though he fidgeted with a soft sigh.

I retracted my hand for a second, but returned it to the patch to rub against the leather. It was just normal leather but it was worn down to the point of softness, probably purposely, and felt nice on my fingertips. Though I may have been a bit biased. Then when he decided to start waking much quicker I played it off as though I was poking him awake. "Morning, Five." I greeted, trying not to sound as though I was awake long, and then deciding to distract myself with his top button that I rubbed my thumb over.

"Good morning." He said back and his smooth voice made me tingle along my fabric. I don't know what changed last night or how it changed so quickly, but Five was giving me shivers, and when he leaned forward to embrace me once again I dropped everything to return the gesture. "Are you feeling any better?" The question bypassed me for only a second. "…Oh, yeah! A lot better." I answered the second I realized that I actually had to use my mouth to respond. Too focused on Five's buttons probably.

He began to sit up and pulled back gently from our embrace, a small and shy smile still on his face. "I'm glad. It's… It's surprising what they found out." He mentioned and I nodded a little. "It is. I guess that means I'm not really one of you." Immediately he retorted, "That's not true." His smile melted into a sympathetic look as we sat beside each other on the bed, me crossing my legs over themselves to look a little less awkward. "You're still a Stitchpunk. It doesn't matter if you were made with our Creator's soul or the lady's."

And at the mention of 'soul' I had a second of dread recognition. It sifted away quickly as Five continued with a smile. "Nothing has changed. We still care about you and now we just understand you better." This got me to smile and I slowly reached out to poke at his hand, trying to touch it and failing out of hesitance. He went the rest of the way to take my hand in a comforting manner. "Are you ready to go home?" I stared at him for a few seconds before looking down towards our hands, "I don't know. I don't think I can go back yet. I need some time just to relax."

My words even sounded hollow to me. Just another excuse to stay here. It wasn't like I could really leave now after everything, could I? I needed to see the body, I needed to relax, I needed to brace myself so that another attack wouldn't come. He seemed downtrodden by my answer, "Alright…" I then pointed out, "You can head back to the others. I'm sure they're worried about you." He exhaled a little and I felt very uncomfortable. There was shame again, but only because he sounded so disappointed.

"I guess I should go back to tell them we're alright." He insisted and then added in with a squeeze of his hand, "I'll be back in the evening, okay?" He reassured me and I nodded immediately, "Okay. We can maybe spend the night together again and… And I'll be better by then. I promise." Five was glad to hear this and there was a moment where we just sat together and held hands. I sort of wanted to reach out and do something affectionate, but I wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate or not. Well, soon enough I didn't have a chance.

He pulled his hand away slowly and stood to gather his things. I watched him hook his harpoon on the bag, bend over to get the bag, put his bag on his back, and then looked back to me. I just stared at him and watched as he waited to speak, or wanted to speak, and finally he added, "Are you sure you want to stay?" I nodded wordlessly and he smiled a little, a little sadly maybe, "Alright, just-… I'll be back later." He insisted before he started out of the bedroom. I watched him step outside the door and suddenly I was alone again.

Yet my body was shaking and protesting to letting Five leave. _"I can't keep him here." _I reminded myself insistently before laying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I listened closely and I couldn't hear footsteps. Then, after a few seconds, I heard the footsteps and knew he was standing outside of the door. Maybe he was waiting for me. _"He knows I can't go with him. Maybe later, but not now, not after everything. Not that I know about everything. That I've been living alone with my Creator." _My optics sealed close as my joints pulled together.

"_But… I have a part of her soul. Maybe all of her soul since there's only me. Does that make me her? So I've been alone with what could be my dead body, charming. No, it can't work like that." _I rolled over onto my side and pulled into a tight ball, _"But it still keeps me here. Whatever our bond is, it keeps me trapped to this house, and… And Five…" _My pulse began to pound once again, _"And Five's a wonderful person. Two was right about his strong heart and I'm actually able to see it. I won't jump to conclusions… But I'm not going to deny that I care about him. Very, very deeply."_

I continued to curl up and pulled my leather hair over my face to block out everything else. _"And he's now walking out of the house while I sit here like an idiot. I'm stuck here, I'm stuck constantly coming back here, because it draws me to come home. So once again I spend another day alone. Why am I like this? Why does it have to keep me here?" _I rolled over with a quick thrash and tried to stare at something, anything else. Of course my optics landed once again upon the distant wall and the hundreds of scratches.

Every single one was another day here and for years I had been living blissfully unaware of anything else. Yet now as I looked back on all that time I realized that I wasn't exactly happy. I wasn't happy spending everyday geared towards wasting time and nothing more. Now my life had a new meaning, someone to tell stories and such, but I couldn't go along with it because I was still trapped here. The bond was strong that drug me back here and imprisoned me with bars that only I could see. It trapped me here.

"I'm acting foolish." my voice suddenly droned out my random thought, "There's no bond keeping me here. I'm keeping me here."

Then it struck me harder than any Beast could. The only thing that made sense and that was actually real was that single statement. I was what kept me here, nothing else did. While it was still so difficult to even consider getting out I suddenly realized that I had to. If this was it, if I kept me here, then I would spite myself. I didn't care if I had another attack, I couldn't live like this. Jumping out of bed I began to sprint towards the door. _"I hope he hasn't left yet. Please tell me he hasn't left yet." _Looking down from the top of the stairs I couldn't see him.

"_Creator, where is he?! He already got outside the door?!" _I got down a few of the stairs before pulling an Eight and being unable to continue down the stairwell for some reason. However, instead of getting stuck in the stairs I tripped over myself and went tumbling down the steps. I'll be honest, it was painful. However I guess that my body was somewhat overpowered by the adrenaline, or whatever circulated through my body and prodded me to continue. The front door was still cracked and I shoved myself through. "Five!"

Then I saw him. Halfway across the yard, so close to being gone, and I limped after him. My right leg was having trouble moving without hurting and here I was. Suddenly those weird thoughts came back, telling me to go back inside, telling me that this was foolish. I was making a spectacle of myself in front of Five yet again. All I needed to do was tell him that it was nothing and go back inside. "Velvet? Is something wrong?" His concern was clear and I knew that I needed to tell him nothing was wrong. The behavior was foolish.

"_I love my home. I need to just go back inside and wait. He'll be back and I can see the others later. Tomorrow I'll go visit the Sanctuary again. It'll be great." _I insisted mentally, but I didn't feel right. I felt overly shaky and weak, though maybe it was because I fell down half a flight of stairs. Well, to be honest it was only a step or two, but still. Still I had to deal with this mess I started. _"Just have to put together some sort of quick excuse. Not too difficult." _So I went to tell Five such.

"I can't live like this anymore."

For a second it was as though I lost that control of my body. I hadn't meant to say that, I hadn't meant to even think it, but now it was out there. Once those words were uttered there was no turning back. As I limped closer Five looked confused and turned towards me completely. For a second we just stared at each other before I admitted, "Five, please, before I change my mind, take me home." Five blinked at me and his optic darted upwards to the house. "But this is your home. You're limping." He pointed out in sudden realization.

"This isn't my home anymore, Five. I can't…" I clutched my fists tightly in frustration at how hard it was to speak, "I can't keep living like this. Going back and forth, living here, alone, unable to leave because I'm afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore; I've already seen something worse than I ever expected with the Beasts and yet I'm not afraid of _them. _I'm just afraid of…" I cut off and decided to straighten myself a little, "I need you to help me, Five. I mean, you're already done so much-."

I stopped before I made any more of a fool stumbling on myself and from Five's reaction I knew he wasn't going to turn me down. He came closer and reached out to take my wrist in a gentle hold. "Are you sure?" But there was no going back now. Not that I really wanted to go back in there and return to my invisible cage. "I'm sure." I insisted and his face brighten with a smile, "That's great! Well, I mean- The others are going to be happy to hear this. _I'm _happy to hear this…" Then I noticed he was a bit bolder and while his body showed clearly unsure posture his hand slid down to grasp mine.

"I didn't want to leave you behind again." He explained and I suddenly felt a lot better about this entire thing. The weight was slowly coming off when I actually had someone encouraging me. "I didn't want to stay behind again either. So I… So it's time to make my choice and I want to go home, and I…" And then I said the worst line possible, "Well, they say home is where the heart is." And then I realized how bad I sounded, "But since you carry yours around in your bag maybe I can carry mine around to. I could always give it to you if I lose track."

Then Five looked alarmed and I realized how suggestive that was and put my free hand up, "That came out wrong." He spoke up, "No, it, umm, it didn't. It came out just fine." He was flustered, I was embarrassed, but we were okay. We were outside the house and the sky hadn't yet fallen in on us so we'd be okay. "But your limp." He pointed out and I waved it off, "I missed some of the stairs on the way down." He was clearly concerned but I wasn't. "It's nothing." He seemed to let it drop and we moved on.

"Take me home?" I asked quietly while smiling yet again a bit uncontrollably because of my previous statement being a little funny or at least to me. "I'd be glad to." He responded warmly in his quiet way. Our hands clung together and before I could even consider going back I started to step ahead, him guiding me along, and we began to head back towards the Sanctuary once again. Back to my real home and leaving the house I had been at for years behind.

It wasn't going to be easy. I was going to have moments when I wanted to go back. Yet I still knew I was actually going to be okay. Five was going to help me and so were the others, my extended family, and I was going to be truly happy.

I was going to once again face whatever was out there. This time with open arms and no regrets.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Whatever's Out There**_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Okay, maybe I jumped the gun a bit with that last comment. I actually did have regrets after leaving the house. The regrets were mostly based off of the fact that I had been so clumsy on the stairs and that walking right afterwards made for a slightly painful experience. My leg was throbbing by time we actually got there and, I won't deny it, the panic set in again. But when I saw the others as we made our way up the bucket lift I knew that I made the right choice._

_The twins and Six were the first to greet me, with Six clinging to me like a child. I guess he was afraid that I wasn't planning on coming back and I understand why. I hugged him back. Then Two appeared and told me he was proud of me, which was great to hear. Nothing like having someone as great as Two complimenting you. Nothing beats it. Five was the initial announcer that I was staying for good and after he broke any tenseness I was able to finish by giving my own details. Needless to say they all seemed relieved._

_Sometime after that my limp was noticed and Two suggested that I rested from my long walk and short tumble. Thankfully Six was willing to let me use some of his ink and I borrowed one of Two's quills, it's actually made of metal instead of an actual feather, so I started to write to pass the time. Sort of like storytelling in a way. Though I doubt anyone else will read this, except maybe me in the distant future, perhaps looking back at when I was younger and at my first day of being officially living here._

_But I'm prattling on. It's getting late and my story is basically done for now. If anything else interesting happens I can write another book about my life, but for now it's time to probably get some rest. Two's letting me use his bed until he and Five can make me my own room. I'm honored to have them putting so much effort for me when some of them share rooms! Well, I guess that's just Five and Nine, and I think they may do it on choice now that I think about it. But, anyway, it's getting late, and I think Five's getting tired. He's been working in here most of the day._

_We talked a bit earlier since we returned, but I'm thinking there's something going on. We've been… There's something left unsaid from earlier, but I'm going to wait to talk to him until after I tell the others goodnight. I'll do that now. I just don't exactly know how to end this book. Perhaps with 'to be continued'._

With that the page was complete and the quill was set to rest on the lid of the inkwell. I looked away from my current writings and now looked over towards Five who was standing at the Workbench trying to stitch something closed. It looked like a bag of some kind and was probably for one of the others to carry stuff in. I stood and sent him a smile, "I'm going to go say goodnight to the others." I announced and he looked over to me with his own smile, "Are you heading to bed?"

"Maybe," I answered indecisively, "I just know that the others might not be awake much longer if I wait." Actually I needed a few minutes to myself to think and I was afraid I'd start talking to myself again. It was easier to pass that off as nothing when I was walking around on my own in the hall. My body seemed to react well to getting a little exercise and I headed out into the hall before heading down toward Six's room in the throne room which was empty at this time of night. Unfortunately I passed through the curtain to find Six in an odd position.

He was laying there like he was asleep. Instead of being on his bed through he was stretched out on the floor, laying on top of his drawing, and I actually considered the possibility that he had fainted. I kneeled down beside him and ended up nearly falling over myself in slight unsteadiness. Oddly enough my body seemed to give out more than it hurt. "Six?" I softly spoke and began to shake him awake. It didn't take long for his mismatched optics to shoot open, "Come on, Six. You need to get in bed."

After a few seconds of staring he dragged himself upwards onto his knees. Apparently his face had been laying on a wet portion of the painting because there was a black streak across his cheek that didn't align with the stripes at all. "Six, come on, let's get you in bed." I insisted, "Maybe after we clean you off. You got ink on you." Six looked down at his hands tiredly, "It's okay." He excused and followed the comment by wiping his hands off on his sides. I winced at the gesture; those were probably going to become stains awfully quick.

Either way, at least I managed to coax him to his bed, him stumbling as though he was exhausted. Six sort of had an uneven sleeping schedule and when he hit the bed he was out like a light. I pulled the blankets up and petted his head a bit before leaving him to get some much needed sleep. After the days we've had recently he probably needed it. Next I headed past One's room and knocked on the doorframe. The leader known as One appeared before me, but was acting more than a little strange. Immediately he hugged the curtain to himself to block me from seeing into his room.

"Yes?" He asked, perhaps a little bit quickly, and I was to the point. "I was just coming to say goodnight." I gave him a friendly smiled and he eased a little bit, "I see. Yes, good night." He answered and I noticed he was acting a little strange. "Is something wrong?" I asked curiously and he cleared his voice box a bit, "Of course not. It's just very late and I am very tired. In the morning we will discuss the finer details of you staying here; such as the curfew which I insist that you abide by. After all, the Beasts have a tendency to be nocturnal."

He continued explaining and as he did I noticed that there was movement inside the room behind him and could hear it clearly. That's when I realized that Two was in there with him. "_How sweet…" _I decided to let One off quick and waited for him to pause before speaking, "We'll talk about this tomorrow. It is late and I don't want you staying awake on my account." He seemed appeased enough by my comment and didn't notice that Two had been discovered. "Of course. We will continue in the morning. Pleasant dreams."

I turned to head toward the opposite door and One closed the curtain. The next door was Eight's and the curtain was open. I peered in to see, again, he was working on one of his weapons, wrapping wire around the handle. "Hey. Heading to bed." He acknowledged me by looking up before looking back to his weapon, "Right." Then I added in, "I got Six to sleep." He didn't show any curiosity, but he did ask "How'd you manage that?" Seeing his interest I continued, "He was asleep on the floor so I woke him up and got him in bed."

"Good." He murmured. The tone was remarkably quiet and I felt the need to ask, "You know, I'm glad you've been treating him better." He gave me a weird look and I added in, "It's not my place to say, but I know Six was appreciative of you saving his life." I decided not to add in the mention of saving the picture and Eight shrugged a little bit, "Yeah… Yeah, he's not too bad." I had a feeling that Eight was hesitant to say anything else and, like with One, I backed down.

"Anyway, just stopping in to say good night. Good night!" Then I headed back out and he said a, "Night." After me. Now I headed toward Seven's room and knocked. I heard a, "Come in." and did so. The Warrior was making her bed, probably to head to sleep, and it was the first time I saw her without armor. I must add again that she is very lovely. I'm almost jealous, but I like her too much to be too much. "Oh, hey there." She greeted me and I smiled, "Hey Seven, just saying good night…" Then I dared to ask, "Maybe we could try practice tomorrow?"

"It would be my pleasure as long as you're up to it." Apparently she knew about my fall and I gave a confident smile, "I will be." She now turned to me with a friendly look, "Then we'll start. We should probably start simple and grow into more complex maneuvers later on, but I'm sure you'll be able to learn quickly." A nice compliment and I was glad to hear it from someone like her. "I hope so. I'll need all the help I can get against whatever's out there." I pointed out and she chuckled a bit, "Spoken like a true Stitchpunk. I'll see you in the morning."

With that I left and started to continue to the twins' room. I hadn't been inside the twins' room before and it was nice to see the twin beds. The room was dark and both of the little ones were curled together in one of the beds. They had decided to climb into the same bed to sleep and they were holding each other tightly. _"Look at them! They are little babies, aren't they?" _ I couldn't help it. I crossed over to the bed and fussed with them; pulled their blankets up and pet their heads under their hoods.

When they nearly woke I left the room quickly and headed to Nine and Five's room. Nine wasn't there and I guessed he was with Child, so I headed to Child's room next. That's when I slipped and walked right in without knocking as I heard the two talking. What I came in on was the last thing I expected. Child was sitting on a bench reclined against the wall. Nine was with him, stretched across the bench and laying against Child's chest with his back on said chest. Child's arms were around Nine's waist and they were sitting there talking.

They looked at me when I entered and unlike One's blunt hiding of Two, Nine was unfazed. "Hey Velvet!" He greeted, "Where's Five?" An odd question, but I was still getting over the obvious surprise of seeing these two in the current position. Not even Child was alarmed; he was now leaning over and sketching something on a piece of paper that rested on the nearby desk. "Back at the Workshop." I explained, "I was planning on going to bed so I was coming to say goodnight." Nine smiled pleasantly and sat upwards, "Okay, good night. Mind telling Five too?"

"Sure." I smiled, "Good night." Then disappeared out of the room once again, hurrying back towards the Workshop. I don't know, maybe I was just finally realizing that I had been completely blind to something that wasn't even being hidden. "_And I thought Nine and Seven were together… Ironically enough this is the second time I've confused Seven and Child, isn't it?" _I sort of did an inward laugh and headed back into the Workshop where Five had move to the cabinets where he was putting something away.

"I'm back." I greeted and crossed over to the barren workbench and looked towards him as he spoke, "Well, I guess I'll be heading off too. Good night." He seemed to try and hurry out of the room, but I stopped him, "Oh, wait!" I didn't know why but I didn't want him to leave yet. We needed to get over this sudden awkwardness that took over. "I… Uh… I hope this isn't too intrusive…" I began, playing with a lock of my hair, "But it's my first night and, well, maybe we could just stay up a little longer? I'm not tired yet and I sort of don't want to be alone."

Five was immediately compassionate and whether or not he truly wanted to he let the curtain shut and came back over. "That's alright! I just, I didn't want to keep you awake, I thought you'd might be tired or something…" He trailed off and I wandered over to the bench, the one you sit on not the workbench, and sat down. Five moved a stool beside the bench and sat down. He could've just sat down on the other side of the bench if he moved some of the stuff stacked on it, but didn't. Maybe he just thought this would be easier.

"I saw Nine… And Child." I pointed out, "He said to tell you good night. I wasn't- I didn't know they were…" I tapped my two pointer fingers together, "You know." He looked a little amused at this and I added in, "And then it was very obvious after I figured it out. I guess a lot of the others have someone." He agreed, "I guess so. With Two and Nine both happy it makes me happy." Then he decided to voice something else, "I'm really glad you decided to stay with us. I know it was a hard decision and you were brave to decide one."

I looked down at my hands, "It wasn't really a hard decision, I just made it one, what with my irrational fears and all." Then I smiled at him, "So I guess I'll be staying around here a bit more. Seven and I are going to start training tomorrow if you want to watch me make a fool of myself." I joked and he stood and crossed over to start taking the objects off of the other side of the bench before sitting beside me. Odd, but I was fine about it, and I smiled at him as he spoke, "I'm sure you'll do great. Eight brought your… mallet?" I nodded. "Mallet up earlier."

He glanced around the room before adding in, "And then confiscated it." He playfully added and the joking dialogue was nice. "He's been eyeing it for a while now. We might have to go get it; I'll distract him with a magnet and you can sneak in." He laughed a little and I released something that sounded like an embarrassing giggle. Maybe I was a bit too giddy. However, I was afraid that I was about to ruin it, because I was suddenly becoming a bit curious about something again.

"Five?" I asked and he responded with, "Yes, Velvet?" I paused before asking, "I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid it's going to make you uncomfortable." He now looked a bit curious, "Uncomfortable? I don't think that's a problem. Is it about the Incident, or my eye, or something?" When he walked right over the subject I sort of tensed, but since he didn't seem bothered I decided to continue, pushing my hair back a bit. "Actually, it is about your eye- patch, eye patch?" I tried not to sound awkward and gave him a little smile to cover it.

He was remarkably calm. "It's not a problem. I lost it a long time ago and I'm just fine without it." He was a bit optimistic and I didn't know if it was just on my account. He continued to talk about it though and explained more, "It wasn't too long after I was created and we were heading through a warzone. I fell behind and, well, I don't remember much of what happened." He touched over the leather a bit subconsciously and continued explaining, "Two saved my life. He was there when I woke up and he was the one who patched me up."

"It sounds like it was awful." I spoke sympathetically, "Having to go through that, the war itself, and then getting injured like that. Yet you still pulled through and you still are so… So comfortable. So content." I just couldn't believe after all of this and he looked a little shy, "Now, maybe, but when I first lost my eye I had trouble adjusting. I was having trouble with my depth perception and other things." He trailed off during 'other things' and I insisted, "Of course, but still you've managed to pull through so well. You're even able to talk about it!"

Then something weird happened. He looked at me and he smiled, but something was strange about the look. It didn't feel friendly anymore; it felt almost a little bit… I couldn't even look at him I was suddenly feeling so shy. I turned my head hoping that I could casually block my face from view. "Did- Were you- Did you have the harpoon beforehand or did you get it after?" He began to speak again in a casual fashion. Once again I was focusing more on his voice than the actual words, but this was understandable; Five has such a nice voice.

He's so soft-spoken and yet there's this smoky tone that lingers in it. My goodness, would you believe that my heart was already beginning to quicken again, that my hands were starting to feel clammy and I swore that I was about to have some sort of attack. "Two made the harpoon for me after I got the patch so that I could defend myself even with the loss of some of my vision. The depth perception change actually helps with aiming and after some practice I began to be able to aim right. It was probably the first time I didn't feel defenseless in a long time."

"And you're very good at that. It's harder than it looks by far, but you're able to do it on the run. Maybe we could, tomorrow, try together again? I don't think I'd be as good as you by far, but it was pretty fun." I got the courage to look at him again and by now he started to stare somewhere else. His hands were rubbing each other in nervousness and he finished, "I would like that." For a second I just sat there, not knowing what to say next, and finally came with something.

"I don't think I or any of the others would have been able to come out of something like that and be someone like you." I couldn't suppress the small smile, "I wasn't exaggerating when I talked about you sharing your heart. Even Two mentioned that you were sweet, which you are. It's like… Like in those fairy tales when you hear about the main character whose mentioned to be a really nice, attractive, and all-around great guy who has to go through a challenge to get a reward. Except with you, you weren't offered a reward, you just went along with it."

He pulled up in alert at some point and just stared at me. That returning look of surprise and him just looking at me. Because of that I just continued to speak in case I was offending him. "I mean, ah, well, you're very patient. Even with me. I don't think you realize how much you've done for me. I don't think that any of the others would have stayed the night. I don't think that any of them would have managed to convince me to come back without actually asking me to come back."

I waited, he didn't say anything, and now I stared back. We just sat there staring at each other for a few minutes and now I was the one tightening my hands in my lap, clutching the fabric of my thighs as I tried to figure out what we were doing. Then Five finally moved and reached towards me before touching my hair. Now I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing and assumed that maybe he acted a bit strange when he was nervous. His fingers went from touching to moving into, wrapping into my locks and brushing my cheek in a tender motion.

Then he slowly moved in a bit and for a second I suspected what was coming. Yet I didn't pull away and just waited for what I expected. No amount of bracing could prepare me.

The second his lips brushed mine it was as though time stopped. I didn't know what to do as his lips brushed mine. They were a bit rough, but not uncomfortable, and the burlap was significantly soft for burlap. Creator, though when dared to press in a bit more, from ghosting to an actual kiss I was swept away. Out of all those stories and books I read nothing was like this. It actually felt like the pinnacle of actual romance. He was hesitant and waiting for me to do something, so I pressed back just a bit, trying to return the gesture when I wasn't sure how.

But it came naturally. Our lips moved together in gentle massaging that made soft tingles shock through our bodies. So amorous, so wonderful, I never expected that I would ever be able to feel something like this. It felt like it lasted forever and yet I was sure it hadn't. One of my hands rested on his shoulder while the other disobeyed and moved to his patch, beginning to pet it and explore the leather that I knew I shouldn't touch. Other than the hand on my cheek one wrapped around my frame and holding me secure.

I felt so fragile in his grasp. Like a mere porcelain doll who had sat on a lonely shelf only to be recognized by a strong ragdoll with a center made of softness. He made me feel like velvet; soft and fuzzy inside my belly. Though it became apparent that I couldn't hold my breath forever and I knew we would have to break apart soon. Though I held out as long as possible, pressing my lips in deeper at the end, wanting just a little more. We separated around this time and I couldn't help but release a soft sigh, his hand caressed my cheek because of it.

He managed to get some words out through light panting, "That was… That was just…" He didn't know how to finish so I did, "Wonderful. Really wonderful!" I insisted and while I felt a little unsure on what to say that seemed to be a proper answer. He came forward once again and I eagerly moved forward thinking he was going to kiss me again. Instead he just hugged me and I was still content with that. Content with cuddling in his secure grasp and in no rush to run off to bed. That could wait, life could wait, it was just Five and I for the moment.

"_Creator, I think I love him." _I realized mentally as I pressed into his burlap and luxuriated in the feeling of being held by someone I cared so much for. I was almost absolutely certain that this had to be the budding of love, but I was unsure whether it was time to say it out loud. Five was holding me like he felt it too; burying into my hair as his hand stroked down the curve of my back. Maybe we needed to just leave it like this, though. There was no need to have the words right now. Just to be here together.

Now I was positive that I could pull through this. There was no reason to even want to go back now that I had something so pure with someone who I was completely smitten with. Maybe I was jumping the gun, but I think he was taken with me as well, and I could handle giving up my old life for this new one. Maybe I hadn't jumped to conclusions when I said I had no regrets. I'm sure Two would agree; I caught a glimpse of him open the curtain and stand there before shutting it. That smile was there, that weird, knowing Two-smile, and perhaps he already had a feeling before we had.

At least Five didn't notice or he probably would have pulled back and that was the last thing I wanted. Perhaps I could even get him to stay the night with me once again; I'd be terribly lonely without him. As for everything else it could wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day and another story.

For now, '_to be continued_'.

* * *

**Mable: You're probably wondering why I waited until the very end for an Author Note. Why this is was because I was writing all of the chapters on a single file, like one large chapter, and then breaking them up afterwards. That and I wasn't really sure what I was going to say otherwise. As stated above, Velvet's story will be continued at a future date and as of now Velvet can be requested in request fics if anyone asks. Though Velvet will not be appearing in 'Fabric Runs Shallow', do expect her in the future. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed 'Whatever's Out There'!**


End file.
